


Tortured Love

by Nathasha_18



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, M/M, Please be nice, i don't know how this works at all, sorry - Freeform, this is my first fic in ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathasha_18/pseuds/Nathasha_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one band who has all the girls screaming have come to America..<br/>climbing their rocky path to success, the boys of One Direction are left devastated when two band members goes missing...<br/>facing challenges that may scar them for life, the boys must strengthen their brotherhood and relationships in order to save themselves... <br/>Melody Trevor and Jason Lant, young but dangerously ferocious, determined to protect the young singers, these two FBI agents should accompany the boys through their nightmares...<br/>but no matter how much they try, can they save the two boys in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fic in ao3, i hope you guys like it, leave comments please!   
> Love you all  
> Nathasha. xx

FBI HQ, America 2012.01.12

10.10 a.m.

 

Another bright and shiny day for all the people across the world, but it wasn’t the same to just one person who was stuck between work and her personal life… And that was Melody Trevor, a young girl and the youngest FBI agent in this HQ …. Her life was much worse than it could have been and she wouldn’t have think for a minute that she was about to get a whole new experience on what she wanted the most…

 

Melody’s P.O.V

 

“Since when I started behaving like this ? this is not me .. come on Melody come back to your senses, whatever happened it happened and now it can’t be reversed can it ? oh no !! not you !!”

 

While I’m going through a miserable feeling what I saw was another trouble walking over to me.. I hid my head between the files on my desk I thought that he might not notice me and that he would walk away but it all didn’t go well as I planned, he saw me hiding my head on the desk..

 

“Melody !! there is no need of hiding when you see me hon, now c’mon I want to talk to you about something important.. and when I say now, I mean right now Melody,

 

“Well this isn’t what I thought .. but if he want to talk to me then I guess I will have to …” I sighed as I walked up to see him sitting in his chair and thinking about something that I still didn’t know. Things were growing up to my nerves and I really wanted to know what he was going to tell even if I felt like I don’t want to,

 

“Can I come in ? ” I gave a slight knock on his door to see him break out from the world of his own..

“Yes, of course you can come in and please take your seat, Melody ” while I was walking in I did notice some worriedness in his face..

“What is it ? Dad please don’t keep me waiting like this, tell me what it is ..” to be honest I never talk like that but this time I talked breathlessly and he was looking at my face with a huge question mark and then suddenly his worried face turned into a happy smiley face which left a question mark on my face this time..

“Dad what is going on ? why are you laughing like this ?”

“What ? Honey did you really think that I was going to give you a bad news or some kind of thing ?”

“Not funny dad !! if it is not so much important then why did you tell me that you had something important to talk about ? ”

I questioned him with a bit of anger because I was left worried about my father after my mother’s sudden re-marriage and now to find him laughing like a manic did got me a bits shocked .

 

“Oh sorry if that had you worried .. it’s not a big thing mel, it’s just another case for y…”

“Another case ? another case ? are you kidding me dad ? do I look like some sort of working machine to you people ?”

I was really angry and shocked that my father got me another case, because I’ve just finished one case.. and now he wants me to solve another one.. this really was starting to be ridiculous at this point..

 

“Now, now mel, don’t get mad at me. I know you have just finished a case and also I know what you need a break from all these cases. But I don’t think you will want to push this case away right now, first listen to what I’m saying and then react.”

“go on then I’ll be listening but I’m not going to take this upon my shoulders this time dad.”

“Well then, this is it, there will be some special guests arriving to America in another week and the heads want some of our best agents to protect them and keep an eye on them.”

“This is the case ? dad I’m not a security guard I’m a federal agent and I don’t think I will be babysitting any of those ‘special guests’ of yours, so NO I’m not going to take this one. ”

 

It made me really, really angry because I worked so hard on the previous case and now when I needed some rest from this whole chaos I’m being called to babysit some little twats coming to visit here. Completely ridiculous.

“I didn’t finish what I started Young lady so keep it quiet and listen to me, ”

 

I just sat there with my mouth shut and it was very difficult to control my words which we trembling out of my lips in objection of what he is saying..

“Those special guests are called ONE DIRECTION Melody, ”

“What ?” I stood up from the seat and i was looking at my father’s face with the biggest surprise on my face.

“Yes Melody, One Direction will be here in America in another week and they have requested the best agents we have in FBI because they think they will be needing extra protection than their own body guards. As the Chief of this section I have thought long and hard about it and finally I got my best agent standing in front of me saying she can’t do her job…”

There was a pretty big silent between my father and me as I kept thinking about what he just said..

 

“I’m happy that those boys will be visiting their fans in America but dad they are just teeny tiny singers.. I can’t protect them..”

 

“Look at me, Look at me young lady.. I didn’t say that as your father, I’m assigning you to another case as your chief. And you will obey it.”

 

Those words of my dad were really demanding and I felt like there was no way I’m getting out of this.

“Ok then, I will take it up”


	2. Chapter 2

The flight number HK-205 has arrived from London to America now. All the passengers are kindly requested to cooperate the security. Thank you”

 

“Well are you sure this is the right flight Mel? Like we’ve been standing here for hours now. Thank god we are FBI agents otherwise they would have thrown us out already”

 

“Jason will you stop talking for god’s sake? Do you even breath while talking ?”

Jason is the love of my life and he is the sweetest person I have ever seen in my entire life.. He had been with me through everything that has happened to me and my life but yet it’s too hard to bear it when he speak like this.. Shortly after I asked him to stop talking and I was busy checking some lists and I was trying to get a call through to the hotel management I felt his arms quickly running through my hip and he got hold of me real tight ..

“Are you still worried about you dad and your mum’s new life Mel? ”

 

I would have absolutely loved to have a chat with him about this but I had to push him away because I saw someone coming running to us..

 

“Are you Melody Trevor and Jason Lant? FBI agents ?” the man who had come to us asked speedily as if he was about to miss his plane.

“Yes, yes we are. And you must be ..”

“call me Phil, I’m one of one direction’s assistance security guards and I’m so glad that you guys have been waiting for us this long. Now please can you come with me, I’ll take you to the boys”

 

As the man walked back in the same speed as he came Jason came near me and whispered in my ear

‘be nice to them Mel.’

All I could say or think was ‘yeah, yeah whatever.’

 

Now that we have come to see them I stood there as if I have seen someone who is dead has come back to life..

 

 

Jason’s P.O.V

 

I could see clearly that Melody was really annoyed that she was going to ‘babysit’ those five boys for about 3-4 months ..

As we walked to see the boys standing it took me a while to make sure that this wasn’t a dream. I mean I know I’m a boy but when you see some world famous singers you get excited right ?

“Hi I’m Paul, and you must be Jason and Melody? Thanks for coming to pick us from the airport and uh.. can you tell us how are we going to take the boys out of the airport without getting the fans to notice ?”

“Yeah please come this way”

And we were walking infront of them to make sure that no one jumped and scare the boys..

 

*2 hrs later…*

Now that we were outside the airport we were standing there until the boys finished waving to the fans and we got it the van to leave for our hotel..

All the way through I could see Mel was not in a mood to talk or to give her a pinch of romance..

 

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

It felt like hours in sitting inside this van and all of us were very excited about performing in America cus if we do this well then it would be a hit .. I was sitting next to Louis and talking to him while both of us noticed that this new girl who was said to be a FBI agent was in a bad mood and I thought if we are going to work with them for another 3-4 months then we do have to get on with them don’t we ? I just felt like it was time to start a conversation...

“Hi,” I said to her,

“Hi” she replied the same but nothing else…

“I’m Harry and you are...”

“I’m Melody and I’m pretty sure that you don’t have to introduce yourself to anyone cus I think we know who you are” she said looking at me straightly.

“Whoa! Don’t be so rude to our baby!! By the way why are you so dull ?”

“I wasn’t being rude and if I want to be rude then I can be rude… and yes I’m not being dull I’m sick of this life and when I want to get away from this stupid life you came in and now I have to babysit you for another 3-4 months !!” “get off from the van we came to the hotel”

 

We all were really shocked at her rude words and it was a really horrible thought when I think that we have to work with her for more 3-4 months..

We got off the van and did some waving to the fans …. As all of us were dead tired we went to our rooms to get a small nap…

 

Louis’s P.O.V

 

I can’t imagine why would she talk to me like that ? but she was hurt though and as we all went to our rooms to get a nap and then I found out that I was going to share a room with Hazza and Nialler with zayn and Liam…

 

*1 hr. later*

 

“Lou wake up!! Lou come one!!” I was fast asleep and I could feel that someone was shaking me and fast as he could and I woke up to see it was Harry,

“What is it Harry ?”

“ come on, they called for a meeting. COME ON !! Get off the bed and get some clothes on..

 

We both ran to the conference room to see that Paul, Cara, Liam , Niall , Zayn , Melody and the other boy sitting and waiting for us …

“You are late !!”

“sorry it was my fault, I over slept” I said as all of them were looking at us..

“So, urmm boys, let me introduce you to Melody Trevor and Jason Lant, Two of FBI’s best agents and they will be assisting us until this tour is over. So I will leave you boys to them to have some chat and to get to know each other.. Paul can we talk ?”

Cara and Paul walked out of the door and then we all turned around to see that Melody and Jason was starring at us .. I thought like someone has to start a discussion right ?

“So, nice to meet you guys ”

“Yeah nice to meet you boys too, I’m Jason and for now all we have to say is please cooperate with us because we need your support if we are going to protect you in this huge country and if something happens to any one of you and we need to solve it it’s gonna be a needle in a haystack . so please do as we say and keep this evening free cus we might call you again. Mel you have something to say ?”

“No” that was her answer !! and she left the hall in a hurry leaving five of us and Jason in the hall.

“Guys, give her some time, she’ll come around”

“Wait but what happened to her ? she is behaving like this since we met”

“It’s her mother, she just remarried and it’s just really hard for Mel to come out of this.. I hope you will give her some time..but since we are going to work together I suggest that someone of you guys to go talk to her ”

“Actually I think we all will talk to her” said the Bradford bad boy in a sweet tone to which we all agreed.

 

We all left the room to find Melody ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please!


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liam’s P.O.V

“Lads, I think she is in here,” I gave a shout to the boys as we passed a room and I saw her sitting alone near the window.

“Melody, can we come in ?” Zayn gave a slight knock on the door while the other four including me popped our faces inside..

“Hmm”

“Melody can we talk to you ? please ?” Niall asked so politely that I guess she couldn’t refuse.

“Yeah come on in.. what is it ?” all of us grabbed chairs and we sat there quietly but expecting someone to start the conversatiuon

“Look we are going to work together for a considerable time and I think that we should ….. you know , like talk to each other and .. ok you know what , the point is we should be friendly” Louis was the first to put out the words ..

“Jason told us the reason behind your ……dullness .. I guess” Harry said looking at her eyes.

“He did ? well I’m sorry for being rough on you guys earlier and I guess I need more time to get over this..”

“What if we try and become friends ? I mean it would be great right ?”

“you do really think that it will really work ?” this was the first time we saw a pretty smile on her face after we met her and all of us were very relieved..

“alright then, starting today we are going to help each other out and we are going to be friends..”

 

*2 days later*

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

“Oi!! Bradford bad boy, wake up, oh come on man !!” I was fast asleep and was swimming in a nice and sweet dream until Boo woke me up..

“what the fuck lou ? let me sleep a bit will ya ?”

“I would love to but no, wake up and take a wash we are going to rehears in Time Warner Cable Arena”

“what ? ” I sat on my bed with a surprise on my face . “are we going there already ?”

“Yes , now come on !!!”

I could tell that all of us were pretty excite about performing to our amazing fans tonight and nothing could make us more happier than seeing our fans happier..

 

But little did the boys knew about what was going to happen to them on that day which would make their lives take a turn,

 

As the boys and the others arrived in the Time Warner Cable Arena the boys took their turns to look through the arena and out of that place until…..

 

“Niall’s P.O.V ”

 

I was walking with Lou and Harry for take a better look at the outer area while our enthusiastic little journey of searching the area was distracted when my phone went off… I was going to take my phone out when Lou’s and Harry’s phones went off too.. all three of us were a bit shocked by the incident of having our phones go off at the same time..

 

“Lou is that your phone ?”

“Yeah, it is mine , wait let me check it”

“wtf ? it’s a message from an unknown number but who could it be”

“Niall are you sure it’s a message from an unknown number ?”

“yep , why ?” I turned to harry to ask the reason why he asked like that but forget it when I saw Liam and Zayn came running towards us,

“hey guys I just got a message from an unknown number and the strange thing is Liam got a message from the same number..”

Me, Louis and Harry shared a look of being a lot worried because it was the same thing with us..

“did you read it ?”

“Nope , not yet..” Louis stared at his phone for a while and he pressed the ‘inbox’ button to read the message and so did all of us

“Dear One Direction, thanks for entertaining your fans here in US but we think that it was a bad idea cus we don’t think you will be doing your show tomorrow… 6.30 expect us … be careful boys, you don’t know what might happen or who might be waiting to hurt you, love”

We all read the messages aloud together and just after finish reading the message I looked up to meet Louis’ eyes to see that those crystal blue eyes were horrified... None of us talk for about a minute and it was Zayn who broke the silence among us..

“Boys, what do you think it means? is this some kind of a joke ?” Zayn was a bit angry and I could tell that by his voice..

“I don’t know what it means but I have a feeling that this is not a joke” said the voice of the daddy directioner..

“yeah may be but we have to do something don’t we ? I mean like this could be a serious issue or may be not”

“does anyone think that it would be a good idea to tell Melody, Jason or Paul ?” the youngest one of us raised his voice

“NO !!” all four of us answered him back for his question together.

“alright, alright it was just an option” he whispered as we could barely hear him,

“Lou ? what are you thinking ?”

“Whatever this means this is not going to be good or we can’t tell anybody about this, cus if anyone from the management get to know about this they will cancel the show, I just know that and we can’t let our fans down .. we’ll see what happens.. meanwhile harry I want you to promise me that you won’t utter a word about this to anybody…”

“fine I won’t” as soon as harry finished his line we heard Paul calling us and we all hurried back inside the arena..

 

*Day of the show..*

Harry’s P.O.V

 

It’s almost the time now that we were going to start the show and unlikely the others I was feeling a bit scared because those words from the message was getting on my nerves... I thought I heard someone talking outside my room about how exciting tonight was gonna be… I smiled alone thinking that we were going to crack the states and as soon as I remember about the time my smiling was faded away and looked at my watch to see that the time was 6.15… things were starting to get a little tensed for me and I just wanted to go to Louis and give him a great big hug so that I would be fine… speaking of Lou, I came out of my room to see that no one was on the corridor and it gave me a little chill cus I was on my own now.. I started walking through the corridor and I took my i-pod out of my pocket and I was searching for the song I loved ‘Free falling’ but suddenly I felt like I wasn’t alone in the corridor, I wanted to see who it was and as I turned around…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please!


	4. chapter 4

Third Person V…

 

As Harry started to walk on the corridor and search for his favorite song on his i-pod he heard some one was coming behind him and he turned around to see who it was he was pushed into a room by a heavy hand and as he started to scream a heavy hand was placed over his mouth distracting his voice while he felt a needle going through to his arm and he kept struggling but all was useless when he felt that everything around him was going black and now nothing was visible…. The man who pushed him over pulled the boy up of his shoulder and made his way through the exit….

“Hmp.. one down and four to go ,” the man whispered as he carried the boy along….

 

Meanwhile…

Louis’ P.O.V

 

“well it’s almost time lads, I better go check on Harry … see you boys in a bit..” I walked up to Harry’s room to see that he was not there so I assume that he had gone out already.. I always feel a bit nervous before hitting the stage but we have more 3 hours to start the show and I felt like I need to take the bathroom so I made my way to the bathroom … as I finished my self I went to the mirror to see if I was missing something and I felt like my belt was loose so I bent down to lock it ,it took me some time to do it and again when I looked back at the mirror i turned around with fear and I tried to run away until somebody sent a crappy needle inside my neck and everything was black…..

 

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

“Liam, it’s almost 15 minutes now after Lou went to bring Harry, they should have been here by now aren’t they?” honestly I was freaking out about those messages and Larry being late… so I decided to go look for them myself..

“alright I’ll go look for them, you two stay here I’ll be right back..”

“NO ! we all will go together, no one goes alone..” said the Daddy Directioner.

“Fine let’s go”

As we walked everywhere looking for them but there were no signs of them and we all were starting to get a lot worried now until, I remembered the one place that we didn’t search.. the BATHROOM !!!

“hey babes come on, we didn’t check in the bathroom, who knows if they are sharing love bites inside the bathroom ”

“Funny Zayn” says the Nando’s baby..

We all walked to the bathroom and our last hope had failed us when we couldn’t find them there and we made a decision to tell the management about the messages but worried that we might get blamed by Melody and Jason because it was their duty to protect us here in the USA but if anything has gone wrong they would get the blame …

Liam and Niall walked out of the toilet and I was preparing to leave but something silver and shiny caught my eye and I bent over to see what it was to realize that it was Lou’s phone… as soon as I saw it I freaked out and yelled back to Liam and Niall…

“Holy Shit !!!! Niall, Niall , Liam get in here…”

“what is it Zayn ?” niall came running into the bathroom and I handed Lou’s phone to him …

“this is Lou’s phone isn’t it ? ”

“yes it is, but Lou never goes anywhere without his phone” Liam said looking worried and scared..

“c’mon lads, I’m going to tell the others about this ” and we hurried to find Melody….

 

Meanwhile…..

Harry’s P.O.V

 

Everything seemed black and cold, I searched for a light but it hit me that I was laid down on my back, and I tried to move my hands to find that they were tied behind me, I started to struggle but I got bumped into something like a head or a hand and once my eyes were used to the darkness I rolled to the place where I hit the head and the smell of my best mate’s aftershave was in the air so without a doubt I knew that lying next to me was boo ,

“Louis ? Louis ”

“mm, mmmm” by the sound of it I knew that he was coming around .

“Lou you ok ?”

“w-what the ? where are we.. and Harry what are you doing ? what have they done to us ? ”

“I would love to answer all of your questions only if I knew the answers Louis” I was starting to get worried when I heard the sigh of my Boo Bear, but all our thoughts were disturbed when the door slammed open.. My heart started to beat more that it should be and me and Lou got closer to each other as we both we relived because we were together.. at least

 

“Oh! I beg your pardon Mr. Styles and of course Mr. Tomlinson. How are you feeling ?” A harsh voice came from the opened door and a shadow of a large man walking towards us..wait..no ..what ?? it wasn’t just one man there were five of them…. Jesus Christ what is going to happen to us….

 

“let us go !!” Louis yelled as he woke up and sat on the ground facing the man..

“well that didn’t go as we had expected did it ? we planned to take down all five of you but we only have you two buuut this is not bad either is it ? two young, hot and sexy little playthings sitting infront of me”

 

“urrghhh… let us go you bitch !! what do you want from us ?”

“ahhh!! Respect Mr. sexy, respect.. this is not your world..this is not your country.. my word rules this place, so shut you little piece up and enjoy your time here, think about escaping or think about going against my word.. you’ll pay for that with this..” the man yelled at Louis and bent over to him and tearing his favorite shirt apart the man touched Louis body as Louis kept struggling … but after a while the man stopped touching him and bent over to me “I hope you understand what I am talking about don’t you cutie ?” I quietly nodded my head but I got panicked as he touched my face

“keep your filthy hands off of him !!” Louis yelled again at the man but this time the man wasn’t taking his accent very good..

“I said RESPECT you little spoilt brat!!” the man screamed at Louis slapping him hard across the face..

“Call your friend, Zayn..” the man said to me throwing a phone onto me.. I looked at his face and at the phone repeatedly until I made up my mind thinking not to do it..

“No, I won’t ”

“oooh we have two little worriers don’t we ?” the man said laughing out loud but his laugh faded away and he suddenly grabbed Louis by his hand and looked straight at my face

“Call him now or your pretty prince here will pay for it” he said as he took out a small knife.. Which obviously had me scared…

“No, don’t call Harry , don’t do anything he says” Louis screamed but he still was held by the man but Lou’s words gave me a little strength cus I made up my mind thinking that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt Louis..

“I W.O.N.’T. C.A.L.L. A.N.Y.B.O.D.Y ” I said trying to act a bit cool but inside I was freaking out

“so you won’t do it ha ? watch this then Mr. Smart pants” the man opened his knife

“yo, man hold the kid” and he threw Louis to another man and he grabbed Louis hand and stretched it towards the man and the man walked towards Louis and made a long cut in his left arm while Louis screamed from the top of his lungs, and all I could see was Louis’ blood touching the ground almost making a blood stream… this time the man was successful in terrifying me because I saw what the man was capable of, he wasn’t afraid to make another move on Louis unless I had to call Zayn,

“So, still your answer is a NO? should I just make a nice cut in his other hand too ? ”

“no, no ,no wait I-I’ll do it, just don’t hurt him,” I said as tears was covering up my face.. I had to give up on being a hero from my mind and because I saw that Louis was loosing too much blood..

“Now that is a good boy.. call him NOW”

I kept dialing Zayn’s number but I couldn’t get a hold of him

“I-i can’t reach h-him” I said as now my hands along with my body started to shiver

“Keep trying until he answers it unless you won’t pretty prince to get hurt”

 

Meanwhile…

 

Melody’s P.O.V

 

“WHAT ????” I was freaked out and was totally motionless as soon as I heard what the boys had to say

“what do you mean they are kidnapped ?”

“we, we think they have been, we got messages, we are freakin..”

“Hold it,hold it one at a time but quick, Liam go for it” Jason’s voice was crystal clear and it was a voice that no one would throw away.

“urrm yesterday, yesterday when we were taking a look at the Arena all of us got five messages from an unknown number but the messages were the same ones”.

“Do you have the messages now ? ”

“yes ?” as soon as Zayn said yes I grabbed his phone and checked for the message that they have been sent and finally I got a hold of it..

“Dear One Direction, thanks for entertaining your fans here in US but we think that it was a bad idea cus we don’t think you will be doing your show tomorrow… 6.30 expect us … be careful boys, you don’t know what might happen or who might be waiting to hurt you, love” I read the message out loud so everybody could hear it..

“hey guys, it’s time to hit the stage right ?” a cheerful sound came from the doorway and I saw Josh standing near the door with his drum sticks..

All of us were standing there with a massive shock in our faces as we couldn’t pull out the show because we don’t have two members… finally I made up my mind to…

“Cancel it.”

“WHAT ? ” All of the voices including Zayn, Liam, Niall,Paul,Cara, Jason and all the others who were standing there with us were thrown in to me as soon as I said cancel the show

“yes, we can’t pull the show out there with two of you are kidnapped and what makes you think that your fans out there will take this ? boys this is serious than you think..”

“I think she is right, we just can’t go up there and sing like nothing is wrong,” Niall said but I could clearly understand that he was just about to cry .. Paul and the other security guards along with Cara walked out to the stage to announce that the show was canceled due to security reasons..

“Niall, sweety we will find them, I know we will” I spoke up with a brave face but only I knew that inside my mind that we were going to fall in lot of trouble after this.. no one spoke a word until Zayn’s Phone went off…

“It’s Harry, it’s Harrry”

“answer it, come on hurry up answer it…”

“Hello.. Harry where the fuck are you ? what happened ? are you alright ? where is Lou ?” Zayn threw hundreds of questions expecting Harry to answer them..

“If I were you Mr. Malik I would rather throw my questions away and listen to what I have to say..”

“Who are you ? where is Har…” “I said Listen to me, The curly cutie is fine and yes we have them, they are really cute and attractive, I have to say that… ”

“Who the hell are you?”

“the question is what do we want ? yeah well as a start we were planning to take all five of you, but we ran short of time, but we can’t consider that as a disadvantage can we ? cus we got two beautiful & cute little boys with us..do you want to talk to them ? .. hey curly c’mon talk to your friend, c’mon now.. ”

“Z-zayn, ” a shivering voice came from the other end..

“Harry, kiddo are you alright? ”

“Yes, yes I’m all good but z..”

“where’s Lou? Where is he ?”

“he is not in a good shape Zayn, h-his hand has a deep cut and he is losing a lot of blood.. alright, alright enough with the chatting kiddo, here’s some tapes and pain killers go take care of your friend, go on unless you want to see him dead…”

“So, you’ve got proof of life there, just let’s get to the business shall we ?”

“what did you do to Louis you fuck? What did you do to him? ” Niall exploded with anger as we heard Lou screaming and crying..

“a, a, a.. don’t rush, you and your little FBI friends make a move on me and your friends will pay for that..”

“What do you want from us?” Zayn somehow managed to suppress his anger for Louis’ and Harry’s sake..

 

“Now that’s a good boy..”

“We need two million for them, I mean you can pay that if these two are important to you, if not…”

“If not what?” it seems as that Liam also suppressed his anger for the sake of the other boys

“if not we got two options… one of the options are, we’ll take them to another country and they won’t be able to see you ever again and oh yeah I’ll make sure that they will never ever see sunlight again.. Option two these cuties will pay it with their bodies, their lives,.. have to admit these two have a … paradise on them ma…n the pretty prince is hot.. expect a call from us tomorrow 10.30 sharp, by that time you have to decide if you want to see them ever again or not…” and he hung up the phone.

“It’s our fault, we should’ve told you before..”

“Zayn that is not the problem now.. we have to decide if we want the boys back safe and sound or what… ok guys this is the drill, we will get the boys back just as they were.. Paul, Cara I want you to tighten the security of these three including the band.. Phil get Josh and the others.. Jason…. We got the hard part, we need to talk to dad and make sure that this will keep a low profile, alright no press until we take charge of this and Zayn, Liam, Niall you three are coming with us… everywhere… we can’t risk our chances of keeping you three safe…”

“we’re gonna find them, I know we will..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please!


	5. chapter 5

Louis’ P.O.V

I tried to open my eyes at the same time trying to move my body,

“hey, hey, Boo stay still, don’t move” a sweet voice came from next to me just to realize it was Harry

“w-what happened?.. arrhg my hand and my head hurt like hell man..”

“yeah thank to that bull..” Harry’s tone made me realize that he was a lot angry than before.

“Harry do we have any idea about who the hell they are?”

“Nope, nothing yet except that they are a set of jerks who kidnapped us for two million,”

“two million ? seriously ? Two million ? what makes them think that the management is going to pay two million for you and me ? anyway how do you know all these stuff ?”

“after I called Zayn they had a little talk with them and he threw out our price..”

“but why don’t I remember any of these ? ” I said looking at my hand which was pretty badly swollen and which was obviously has turned purple..

“You..urhh kindda blacked out at the time cus you were out of blood I guess.. let me see it , how is it ? ”

“happy days ! it hurts like nothing… urggh I hate that jerk..”

“hey tough boy!!! You are finally awake !!! ” the same harsh voice came from the door as before…

“How are you pretty prince? ” the man bent over to me and got hold of my chin, pulling my face close to him..

“Damn it !! I heard the rumor but I wasn’t aware that you’ve got such beautiful crystal blue eyes and a heavily attractive body… I am married and I have a kid but you, pretty prince makes me gay !!! can I kiss you ?” I was shocked at his last statement and had to react soon before he got any closer to me..

“Get away from me, !!” I started yelling and struggling at him which made him angry, of course !!

“Shut the little shit up, I said my words rule this place, let me figure the taste of your cherry lips just once and then I’ll decide if I want those cherries any more… and if you have that taste which I look for then of course we all will be lucky to have you hear..” I felt a tear just coming to fall down my cheeks as I kept looking down feeling scared and I was clearly crying now..

“Al right then I’ll try it with the curly, come here curly..” what ? no !! I can’t let that mad man close to Harry, I was the oldest, and it is my duty to protect the kid no matter what the situation is..

“Don’t even think about laying your hands on him” I said finally making up my mind to do anything to keep those filthy men away from Harry..

“No, Louis, don’t do it please, he’ll destroy you, please don’t. I’ll do it, I’ll give my self up to him , you are already hurt Lo…”

“ahhh enough with it already !!!!” said the man looking at me with so many filthy things filled in his eyes… I felt so helpless and hurt… but I had to do anything to keep my little brother safe..

“Max, Jones, bring the kid.. we’ll enjoy his taste, until that Pete and Leo keep an eye on curly,” they lifted me up and got hold of my hand and walked me out, just before they completely took me out of the room I turned around and looked at Harry who was crying and begging the men asking to let go of me..

 

They took me out to another room and now when we were in the room the man who was called as Max closed the door making a huge noise which made me freak out once again thinking what they would do to me.. Once we were in the room the man who we assumed to be the boss, pushed me against the wall..

“Make one noise while having fun or try to ruin our moment with you I assure you that curly will pay for that , is it clear ?” he asked pulling my face close to his ..

“y-yes-s” I was clearly shivering and he saw that I was scared …

He kept watching my eyes for a moment and suddenly he pushed me tightly to the wall and pressed his lips to mine.. as that came unexpected I started to shake my head trying to get away from his kiss or his bite.. and one of those men videoed the whole scene which also made me embarrassed .

“oh man !! you taste goo…d !! which obviously means I need more of it…” and again he harshly pressed his huge lips against mine which made me feel like it was disgusting… I also felt that I was crying at the same time as he began to touch me in everywhere… what more disgusting was the process was repeated with the other two men also.. the last one who was called Jones threw me to the floor and kissed me and touched me everywhere.. just after that incident of three of those men ‘trying me out’ I felt like I was going to vomit and I felt like everything was black, the last thing I knew was falling to the ground unbalanced of my body…

 

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

They bought Louis to the warehouse but not the same way how they took him out, this time they dragged him into the warehouse and made the unconscious boy sit on the floor and placed his head on my shoulder.. Louis had bruises all over his body and he had a bloody lip..

“Man he is definitely great.. he has a good flavor and I like that” now that man was looking at me the same way he looked at Lou before.. but it seemed like he suddenly changed his mind and came closer to me and he watched at my eyes for a minute ..

“Tell me something curly, two of the FBI agents were assigned to protect you in here, who are they? Think about pretty prince and answer my question.. ” I looked at the unconscious Louis and muttered their names..

“Melody Trevor and Jason Lant”

“Good boy !!! you certainly love the kid don’t you ?” the man said with a wild laugh on his face..

“Jones, I’ve got some people to meet. Make sure these two don’t get away and Leo I need a profile on those two agents before evening.. got it ?”

“yes sir..” and we were locked inside the warehouse again …

 

Jason’s P.O.V

 

We were sitting in Mr. Trevor’s head cabin in the FBI HQ, along with the half of One Direction, Melody, from the moment when we entered this place kept her head low and she never raised it up…

“Mel, you alright?”

“No, I’m not.. I feel really bad Jason, it was just the time when I started to treat the boys as my own brothers and now Louis and Harry are gone …. ” by this time she started to cry and Liam, Niall and Zayn came near her and tried to comfort her…

“Mind telling me what is going on?” an angry voice came from the door as Mr. Trevor walked through the room and sat in front of us..

“Melody Trevor I asked you a question and I need the answer !”

“I’m sorry dad, I mean Sir, but we didn’t know that this was about to happen…”

“When they first said the boys are coming to USA they requested protection Melody, the first people who popped in my mind was you and Jason, you two were the best agents we have or had so far.. and I assigned you to this because I knew and I trusted that you can protect the Kids… what happened now? How could you lose them? ”

“Urmm, May I talk ?” Zayn said with a sad tone…

“Go ahead young man,”

“Look it was not Melody’s fault and it wasn’t Jason’s fault either, we are responsible for this, if we had tell them about the messages then they would have pulled something to protect us and none of these things will happened..”

“Is this true ? Agent Jason IS IT TRUE?”

“I’m afraid it is Sir,”

“You’ve got a real shot here agents, ok Mai, Call the others in to the conference room now… you two too and boys we need you there” Mike Trevor pointed at us and the boys.. we slowly walked to the conference room and I wanted to make sure that Melody was OK ..

“Mel , look at me, no look at me, we will find the boys”

“Jason, conference room now !” I helped Melody to walk up the stairs and pulled a chair for her to sit

“Alright, Jason did the people who took them called you ?”

“yes.”

“talk it through,”

“We uhh, got a call from the kidnappers yesterday just before the show started and this is what they had to say,”

“you recorded it ?” Zayn, Niall and Liam asked in unison ..

“as a matter of fact, yes I did.. Here it is…” I placed the recorder on the table….

“If I were you Mr. Malik I would rather throw my questions away and listen to what I have to say..”

“Who are you ? where is Har…” “I said Listen to me, The curly cutie is fine and yes we have them, they are really cute and attractive, I have to say that… ”

“Who the hell are you?”

“the question is what do we want ? yeah well as a start we were planning to take all five of you, but we ran short of time, but we can’t consider that as a disadvantage can we ? cus we got two beautiful & cute little boys with us..do you want to talk to them ? .. hey curly c’mon talk to your friend, c’mon now.. ”

“Z-zayn, ” a shivering voice came from the other end..

“Harry, kiddo are you alright? ”

“Yes, yes I’m all good but z..”

“where’s Lou? Where is he ?”

“he is not in a good shape Zayn, h-his hand has a deep cut and he is losing a lot of blood.. alright, alright enough with the chatting kiddo, here’s some tapes and pain killers go take care of your friend, go on unless you want to see him dead…”

“So, you’ve got proof of life there, just let’s get to the business shall we ?”

“what did you do to Louis you fuck? What did you do to him?”

““a, a, a.. don’t rush, you and your little FBI friends make a move on me and your friends will pay for that..”

“What do you want from us?”

“Now that’s a good boy..”

“We need two million for them, I mean you can pay that if these two are important to you, if not…”

“If not what?”

“if not we got two options… one of the options are, we’ll take them to another country and they won’t be able to see you ever again and oh yeah I’ll make sure that they will never ever see sunlight again.. Option two these cuties will pay it with their bodies, their lives,.. have to admit these two have a … paradise on them ma…n the pretty prince is hot.. expect a call from us tomorrow 10.30 sharp, by that time you have to decide if you want to see them ever again or not”

“This is the end of conversation…”

“Two million?”

“can we trace the signal of the call ?”

“Already did.. it traced right back to the TCS mall ..”

“the TCS mall ? seriously? It is in the middle of the town ! ”

“which makes us think that whoever kidnapped them, they are very good at this..”

“now that we hav..”

“Excuse me sir, but there is a package for Melody Trevor…” a head of an agent popped in the door and said that Melody received a package which made the girl to raise her head..

“Me ? who is it ?”

“I have no idea ma’am, but a man came in and gave this to me…”

“ok thanks…” Melody took the CD and removed the cover which said To: Lovely Ms. Melody Trevor, enjoy the show miss … I could see that her hand was shivering and so I snatched it from her hand and played the CD..

The CD started to play as a man, pushed Louis to the wall, and pressed his lips against Louis’ and showered the boy’s face with kisses and another man repeated the same process … just a bit later the man who was holding the camera handed over that camera to the other one and he pushed Louis to the floor and kissed him all over… and two extra men came from the door while the two men who already had kissed Louis left the room, and the two men also tasted his tiny lips and final thing which showed Louis was, the boy falling to the ground unconscious… and a man who was wearing a mask took the camera and took it closer to Louis “Hope you are enjoying the show… this is just the beginning … if you don’t deliver us the money… in the next video the same boy will be exposing his whole little body… you know what this means Miss… bye sweety..”

Melody was standing still and suddenly she fell unconscious on the ground which had all of us panicked …

“Mel, mel c’mon baby… wake up” Zayn spilled some water on to her face and she came around, and Mike lifted her up and made her sit in a chair…. After sometime we made sure that she was alright…

“I will find my boys and when I do I will tear his head apart…” she was filled with anger, revenge …. This was surely not the girl I love…

“she’s right… we need to find them before they break them….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is it going so far? comments please!


	6. chapter 6

Liam’s P.O.V

As soon as we all watched the clip on the disk sent for Melody, all of us were standing there shocked and very, very hurt…that I could see that tears were rushing up to Niall’s eyes and breaking down… but suddenly Melody fell to the ground unconscious after seeing what was in the CD which freaked us out, Zayn and I ran to her and helped her father to help her get back, I was able to see the anger and the need of revenge in her face from right where I was…

“Hey, Zayn, Niall c’mon I want to talk to you ” I walked out of the conference room and went to a place where anyone could not see us talking

“Liam what is it ?”

“what is happening to us guys ?” I tried to hold up my tears as hard as I could but I eventually broke them..

“Liam, this is going to be hard for all of us, to you ,to me, Niall, even for Melody and Jason… Liam we can’t give up now, ”

“But Zayn there is nothing we can do to help them, you saw what they have done to them… it’s all our fault… if weren’t so over protective of the show then none of these would have happened…”

“Liam !! ” Niall kept a hand over my shoulder and turned me to the other side so I was facing both Zayn and Niall now..

“Li, Look, NO look at me.. when we were put together as a band we made each other a promise..right ? what was it ? no Liam James Payne look in to my eyes and tell me what was the promise we made ? ”

“To never let go of each other no matter what happens and to protect each other in hard times and hard situations…” I muttered looking outside the window..

“see ? it’s true we can’t do anything but we WILL help them with what we know” Zayn said holding my arm..

“Zayn !! come back here right now !!” Jason screamed from the door and we all ran up to the conference room again…

 

Meanwhile..

Harry’s P.O.V

 

After those men went I moved Louis’ head away from my shoulder slowly and kept it on my lap so that he was lying on me, this was the first time I looked at him correctly after being bought here, he was topless, he still had a bloody lip, a bruised body and a messy hair, what dragged my attention was the wound in his arm… since Louis had removed the tape from his hand his wound was visible to me, it had turned purple and his whole hand was swollen… I kept thinking about Home, my mum, Gemma, Robin, my dad and especially Louis’ family as tears was taking over my eye and I felt sleepy and I closed my eye….

A little bit later I felt something hitting my lip and biting it, I slowly opened my eye and panicked as soon as I saw the man who made the wound in Lou’s arm was kissing me and I pushed him away with the full strength I was left with…

“Get away from me.. NO !! get away from me, you shit..” as I pushed him away from me and backed up a bit I was feeling like something was missing, what is it… oh no !! LOUIS !! he wasn’t anywhere near me and it was making me mad.. but had to control it cus the man was sitting in front of me..

“Hey, hey sunshine!!! Easy, I was just kissing you to wake you up, was that bad ?” he had the most disgusting smell and the smile I’ve ever seen in my entire life !!

“Where’s Louis ? where is he ?” I demanded the him and regretted as he came closer and grabbed me from my chin pulling me closer to him

“watch. Your. Tone. Cutie, you seriously don’t want to make me mad !!” also he had the most freakiest face ever, especially when he was laughing…

“Pretty Prince is fine, no worries curly , he’ll be here any minute.. ahh there he is!!!” Louis didn’t have one extra scratch on him other than the bruises he already had and his wounded arm was bandaged from the top to the bottom but yet he hadn’t regained consciousness either.. they made him sit near me and his head fell on to my shoulder and I quickly moved his hair from his face and made sure that they hadn’t touched him this time..

“What ? ohh are you worried that we might have done something to him aren’t you ? well we are not that stupid kid, you see we touch him and you boil up, we touch you then he boils up, and both get a beating… it’s kind of a old fashioned now isn’t it ? there are few rules over here.. I’ll speak them out as soon as pretty prince comes back .. ohh look he’s back !!” I was so happy to see Louis back !!

“H-Harry ? w..what happened ?” Louis slowly took his head off of my shoulder and tried to be steady..

“good to see you in a good shape pretty prince with plum lips !!” to be honest, that man was getting on my nerves now !!

“Lou, it’s ok.. we’ll talk later, not now ..” I whispered in to his ear slowly as I didn’t want to see that man taking my boo bear again …

“mm.. Harr… What are you doing ? get, get off me ” Louis started to scream as the man laid his hand on Louis’ belly…

“hmmp !.. well since both of you cuties are awake, I’m gonna tell you something… as you know, when you kidnap a person he desperately tries to escape right ? we usually kill them cus they are of no use anymore, but as for you two, if one tires to escape or do something stupid then his friend will get the punishment for an example, think that pretty prince here tries to ruin our….” And he stared at Lou greedily and suddenly he grabbed Lou’s face and pressed his fat, ugly, huge lips against Lou’s cute, sweet and plum lips and three his henchmen got hold of Louis’ hands and legs because he was struggling to free himself from his lips and the other man got hold of my hair and pulled it back so I was not able to move … after a while the man got a kick right in his stomach at which point he got away from Louis who was panting after the kiss and the man licked his lips greedily and turned to me…

“perfect example.. Pretty prince broke off my perfect and romantic gay moment and as I said before the friend gets the punishment like this.. ” and his hand flew from left to right slapping me hard of my face and finally he kissed me right on my lip and bought it down to my neck where he got off and turned to Louis

“this is for kicking me you brat !!” and he slapped him harder than me giving him a red face… and they left the room..

 

*2 hrs later*

 

Louis’ P.O.V

 

After the men was gone Harry cuddled to me and cried for almost one hour and I tried to calm him down by pointing that he wasn’t alone in here… and now he woke up after being in sleep for the past one hour !!

“Lou, I’m sorry” he mumbled soo slowly that I could barely hear him..

“No, no hazza boo it’s ok !!! it’s not your fault or not mine either… don’t worry curly boo, at least we are not alone are we ? and harry while you were asleep I got an idea..”

“what kind of an idea boo ?”

“what if one of us escape this place and find some help ?”

“NO !!! lou boo !! are you out of your mind ? you remember what he said !!! one tries to escape and the other one pays for it !!”

“I know what he said Harry ! I’m not some pathetic idiot who is suffering from short time memory loss !! that is why I want you to escape this place and run as far as you can and get some help”

“Mr. Lou Boo are you crazy ? if I leave they will hurt you !! and I can’t let that happen ” harry was completely ignoring my idea of escaping the place but we had to get help somehow !!

“Harry, listen to me.. get yourself on road and get some help !! this might be our only chance Hazza Boo please do it”

“Then why don’t you go ?” errrgh !!! this kid is so stubborn

“Harry what is wrong with your sight ? you doughnut ? can’t you see I’m injured and even if I run I won’t make it.. I’ll die on the way or they’ll catch me again and if they do then you are the one to be punished”

“and if I run you are the one to be punished Tomlinson !! And those men are like obsessed with you !! what is they do something ?”

“If they are obsessed with me and they want to use my body they will have to keep me alive and besides even If I’m to be punished it’s only until you get help !!” after almost an hour of argument I somehow managed to make Harry agree my idea and he ran up to the door and turned around and gave me a final look before running and he started to run and I was left alone in the warehouse but inside I was begging harry to get help soon because I knew if the men get to know that Harry is gone they would go to any extent to get me to answer them, I closed my eye and started praying for the first time ever in my life but it seemed as I was too late to start praying

“Oi !! Jones get in here !! there were two of’em .. ”

“yeah, the curly one and the brunette kid, so what ? ”

“the curly’s gone !!” I watched his face turning to red as he was really, really angry this time and he came running to me and pulled my hair back towards him..

“where is he ? where did he go ?” I repeated the same question slapping me hard on my face…

“I don’t know and even if I know what makes you think that I’m going to tell you ?” he was burning with anger and he suddenly pulled my wounded arm and started to press it right in the middle of the wound which almost made faint… it was so painful but I had to bear it up, at least I tried to, but finally I let out a scream from me as he kicked me in the stomach…

“for the last time where did he go ? ”

“what happened ?” a sound came from the door and I was totally freaked out by the thought what would he do to me…

“Boss, the curly has escaped” the man who was called Pete said turning his head down…

“what did you just say ? did you just say that curly has escaped !!! arrrrgh you useless idiots !!! what are you standing for now ? Max, Jones go find him and make sure you bring him back alive… go, go GO NOW !!!” he started walking towards me and grabbed me by my hair and pulled it back..

“where did he go ? hmm ? answer me and I won’t even touch you , promise… ” he came more and more closer to me until his breath hit my face…

“I. won’t. tell. You. Any. Thing, ” and he raised his hand to slap me but stopped suddenly and watched me closely as my eyes started to struggle to find a way out of his hands…

“I’m not going to slap you for something like this… I know the perfect way to get you to answer me…” and he turned to his other “useless idiots” as he would say and ordered one of them to bring the video camera with him and got me to stand up by my legs still holding from my hair, asked the other man to get a injection and “the drug” he said that he used earlier…

“I was thinking about doing this later but you gave me no choice” he muttered in to my ear slowly…

“w-what are y-you going to do t-to me?” I asked him too slowly because I wasn’t up to any beating as I was fed up…

“you’ll see for your self cutie pie !!” and he dragged me over to another room and pushed me to the other men so they were holding me tightly in my arms..

“hold still.. this won’t hurt you.. well it will be painful a bit.. ok it is going to be very painful… this will make you weak but not unconscious….” And he pressed the long and huge needle into my arm which made me scream out of pain….

“this is going to be fun… ” he muttered again to my ear as I slowly fell on to his arm….

 

Third person V.

 

Keller (their kidnapper) injected a painful drug to Louis’ hand and watched closely as Louis slowly lost his strength and fell to his arm.

“Bring him, wait, No, I’ll bring him.. Leo video it from now..” and Keller carried Louis in a bridal style and took him to the middle of the room and placed him on a wooden table… and started to take off Louis’ pants and Louis’ eyes became wider as soon as he realized what they were going to do to him and he gulped as he remembered that one was videotaping the whole thing…

“Pete, Hold him down…” Louis bit his lips harder and closed his eye real tight as he imagined about what was going to come next… Louis tried to move and managed to move a bit but he felt weak and sick.. soon after he moved Keller slapped Louis’ bum repeatedly and suddenly Louis let out a ear piercing scream as the man started to do what he “wanted”… he was crying by now a lot harder than he was before… the man kept thrusting in and out tearing poor boy’s body apart… suddenly he stopped, got dressed and came in front of Louis who’s head was now lying on the table with an unbearable pain and the man pulled his hair …

“ready to answer me cutie ?” he questioned Louis while Leo kept slapping the kid’s bum non-stopping ... Louis shaked his head from left to right slowly deciding that he was not going to answer them no matter what happened…

“ohh the little fighter won’t give up then ? umm too bad for you !! Pete I’ll hold him down, you take your chance now..” Louis started to beg them to stop but ignoring his struggled Pete as well as Leo repeated the same process of thrusting in and out of Louis making the boy scream and scream until he almost lost his voice and finally when Leo was done, Louis’ screaming had come to an end, he was covered in blood and Louis dropped his head against the table unconscious…

Keller came near the camera…

“that’s right…I know what your thinking sweety… the world famous singer has been RAPED !!! just now !! aww poor thing, I guess he couldn’t take any more of it… but anyway he feels great though !! this was punishment dear and we will do more than this to these boys here after… but I think pretty prince here us far more broken now… enjoy the show dear…” as he finished videotaping the whole scene and talking he stopped the tape, took the CD out, took a pen and wrote..

“TO : Ms. MELODY TREVOR, ENJOY THE SHOW !!”

“send this to the FBI”

Keller final had a greedy smile on his face as he dressed the unconscious boy and carried him to the warehouse and placed him on the floor…

“this didn’t have to be this way babes …” I muttered to Louis ear and left the room asking Leo and Pete to clean the room ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please! Love you!


	7. chapter 7

Harry’s P.O.V

“Where am I ?” I asked myself because I have been walking for hours and I feel like if I walk anymore I’ll die on the way, my legs were paining from the top of my body… “c’mon Harry you have to do this, think about Louis and do it..” OH MY GOD !!! LOUIS !!! had those men found out that I’m gone ? will they beat him up ? thousands of questions were gathering in side my brain since the minute I thought about Louis… it’s almost night and I can’t keep walking, there was an old farm house nearby and I wanted rest for a bit.. so I went Inside to find that nobody was there and I was just about to take a look around inside when I heard someone talking…

“are you sure you saw the kid ?”

“I’m not blind Jones, I can identify those curls anywhere.. he’s somewhere near.. I can feel it” they were talking about me ? of course they are.. they found me.. but how .. no one followed me here but I have to careful and make it out of this place, just as I turned around to find a place to hide I felt my leg hitting to something and it was a metal whatever… I panicked as soon as I heard the footsteps getting closer and I soon hid myself near a wooden cupboard, trying to hold my breath..

“I know I heard something” there was a sudden silence…

“me too.. yeah well jones I don’t think the boy is here, let’s just get out of here” one of the men shouted to another loudly and I heard sound of the footsteps getting far again… I let out a small sigh and came out from the place where I was hiding after about five minutes and I stepped out of the farm house… but,

“Going somewhere kiddo ?” I felt a huge hand placing on my shoulder and I stood still not knowing what to do…. And the same hand turned me around to face them to find that it was the same men who kidnapped us…

“why did you leave us ? why did you leave your friend ? we missed you.. oh curly !!” the man let out a freaky laugh and pulled me closer to him..

“the best part of the show begins now curly… you shouldn’t have left you friend there… god knows what they have done to him by now… ” he spoke his words as I still stood there motionless, things were going to get a lot worse now… I escaped and got caught but I’m not the one to be punished.. LOUIS!!! They will punish him… suddenly I felt a needle going through my neck..

“don’t even think about screaming… you make a move.. your friend dies…” and everything went black for me….

 

Meanwhile…

FBI HQ,

Niall’s P.O.V

 

“Niall, us being hungry won’t help us find the boys !!! I know you are hungry, you are always hungry.. now eat this !!” Zayn was forcing me to eat the food but surprisingly had lost my appetite since the day Harry and Louis got kidnapped..

“Zayn, I am not hungry, I swear I’m not… why d…” I had to stop in the middle of my line because the girl who was called Mai popped her head inside and all of us turned our heads towards her..

“Sir, there is a CD for agent Melody, again” she said as she handed over the CD to Liam who gave it to Melody..

“TO : Ms. MELODY TREVOR, ENJOY THE SHOW !!” Liam read it out loud.

“I think it’s from them,” Jason took the CD from her hands and placed it on the DVD player… but none of us were ready for what was going come… the CD started to play… The video started as Louis fell in to his arms and the man carried Louis in a bridal style and placing him on a table. The man started to undo Louis’ pants and we could clearly see that Louis was scared and he pinched his eyes shut and he bit his lips.. we all gasped at what we were about see and Zayn grabbed to remote and stopped the video..

“Zayn !!!” Liam shouted and Zayn looked away…

“I don’t want to see it Liam, I don’t” Zayn broke in to tears and Mike or Melody’s father resumed the video pulling Zayn closer to him and trying to calm him down…

The video being to play and all of a sudden we heard Louis’ letting out an ear piercing scream and all of the detectives on the down floor looked right up to us as his voice ran to every corner… suddenly the man started to thrust in and out while Louis’ kept begging him to stop… after a while the man stopped, got dressed and made his way to Louis’ face and got hold of his hair, pulling it back…

“ready to answer me cutie ?” he questioned Louis while another man kept slapping the Lou’s bum non-stopping ... Louis shaked his head from left to right slowly…“ohh the little fighter won’t give up then ? umm too bad for you !! Pete I’ll hold him down, you take your chance now..” Louis started to beg them to stop but ignoring his struggled the second man as well as the same man who was slapping his bum repeated the same process of thrusting in and out of Louis making the Louis scream and scream. Louis’ screaming had come to an end, he was covered in blood and Louis dropped his head against the table unconscious…

that’s right…I know what your thinking sweety… the world famous singer has been RAPED !!! just now !! aww poor thing, I guess he couldn’t take any more of it… but anyway he feels great though !! this was punishment dear and we will do more than this to these boys here after… but I think pretty prince here us far more broken now… enjoy the show dear…” and everything went blank…

None of us talked or moved for a long time and Jason got up from the place he was sitting and ran to the bathroom as he found himself vomiting after watching the video… Liam ran after Jason but none of us still didn’t talk ….

“Niall…..” Zayn came near me and got hold of my hand which was shivering still…

“NO!!!!!!!” we were all shocked by the scream and we turned around to find Melody crashing everything on the table, throwing everything on the floor breaking glasses and everything was in pieces.. and all of a sudden we found ourselves trying to calm her down … with Jason no longer in the conference room, Mike got hold of her hand tightly and Jason and Liam made their entrance to the room shocked to see the mess..

“Hey, hey, shh shh it’s ok… it’s going to be ok.. I swear” Jason came running near Melody and hugged her while signaling us with his head to get Zayn out of the room…

 

Third person V.

 

“no it’s not ok Jay, it’s not… we failed … they destroyed him… it’s all our fault” Melody crashed in to tears falling down her cheeks and cuddling in Jason’s arms while Jason was trying to hide his tears desperately…

“shhhh baby I promise you, we are going to find the boys and save them..” but Jason knew from the bottom of his heart now that one of the boys were destroyed they had to rush to save them and that everything Is about to be set on fire…

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

I opened my eyes finding it hard to adjust to the place, I heard some men talking more like a whisper…. But the sound was coming from a far place to which I assumed that they were not here LOUIS !!! where is he ? to my greatest relief he was lying beside me at first I thought he was asleep but he didn’t have any movements so I got more closer to Louis and a small gasp left my throat after seeing his condition.. he was covered in blood and I assumed that he got all beaten up and he was unconscious !!!, Louis once again grabbed my attention as this time I saw him opening his eyes slowly opening his eyes and slowly tried to sit but was unable to control himself as he was just about to fall again and I got closer to him threw my hands around him, hugging him hard….

“Lou, what happened?” but he never talked except kept watching me in my eyes with tears gathering in his eyes…

“Lou Boo please tell me what happened ?” in a sudden movement he burst into tears and cuddled in my arms as if something terrible has happened, only then I noticed that his back was covered in sever bruises… something hit me… OH MY GOD NO!! did they so what I think ?

“Lou, no LOUIS look at me, what did they do ?” I got hold of Louis’ arms and lifted him up from my lap so now he was facing me…

“t-t-they r-rap-ped m-me” WHAT ? it was much as a lightning stroke hit me , I sat there motionless, looking at Louis’ face but it because blur as I felt that my eyes getting filled with tears…

“H-har-harry p-pleas-se d-don’t h-hat-te me.. please don’t” Louis held my hand tightly and he was shivering a lot,

“H-h-harry pl-please t-talk to m-me ” Louis again hid his head in my lap, crying and I could feel that the denim I wore was getting wet by his tears, it wasn’t that I hated him !!! I could never hate him, no matter what happened !!! it was that I was still in shock, I escaped this wicked place and just to know where I was they violated him ?...

“Louis, I said LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON LOOK AT ME, Lou Boo, I will never ever hate you, no matter what, I love you,” Louis still held his head down and I pulled his chin towards me and kept a small and a little kiss on Louis lips and he in a sudden move distanced his self from me…

“No, Lou, I mean it, I love you”

“what are you talking about harry ? you know that I’m… I’m …” he struggled with his last word and I gave him a quick hug before he freak out again..

“Lo…”

“Harry, get away from me, please go away from me, leave me alone…” Louis suddenly shouted at me getting to the corner, taking his legs to his face and hiding his face among his legs… he began to cry..

“Lou, please, let me near you, please I’m trying to help you,”

“HARRY, I’M RAPED !!! ” Louis screamed at my face when I tried to get closer to him…

“Lou ?” I kept a surprise and a question mark on my face, I wanted him to know that being raped was not the reason why I’m trying to get close to him, I loved him,

“Harry, please, listen to me and get away from me… I don’t deserve love, I deserve nothing, not after everything happened, my life is ruined!! Nobody can fix it harry, nobody can !!! they destroyed me !! they broke me !!! and the..”

“shh” I kept my finger on Louis lips to silence him and pulled him near me,

“Louis, it doesn’t matter if they broke you, I don’t care what they did, the truth is I love you… nothing will change that..” I needed him to know that even if he got violated I was with him, every minute and every moment…for a long time Louis kept his head on my shoulder for I finally realized that he had fallen asleep..

“Well, well, well… look who’s here… Harry Styles…. Oh I’m Keller by the way and your friend is great for a hobby !!!” for the first time ever anger was running through my veins, I could feel it,

“You bitch!! You destroyed him!!! I’m going to kill you, you son of a bitch !!!” I screamed and gave a sudden run and punched him right in the face when two of the men came and pinned me to the floor with my arms on the ground, Keller stepped on my belly making me scream from the top of my lungs, Louis woke up the next moment scratching his eyes when one of the men came and got hold of his hair and dragged him to the place where I was… I was again running with rage when I saw the way that man holding Louis from his hair and that he was in pain….

“you fucking raped him, isn’t that enough ? leave him alone you fuck !!!!” I screamed at the man forgetting about the pain I had ….

“When I talk, I need you to respect me you little faggot !!! yes we ra.. well I can’t say we raped him can we ? let’s say……. We used him or we had fun with him, we did that because he didn’t answer my question…. Now it’s time for the real punishment isn’t it ? I told you about the rules we have, you do something stupid, your friend pays for that… let’s come in to terms shall we ? now Harry, you escaped which means you did what was stupid… and the punishment goes tooooooooo LOUIS SEXY PRETTY PRINCE !!!!.... oh c’mon people !!! give a little clap even ? huh, well, hello pretty prince, feeling good ?” he went near Louis making my blood boil again….

“Don’t you dare to lay your fucking hand on him!! ” I screamed again still being pinned to the ground where Jones slapped me across the face… Louis didn’t speak one word except he kept struggling to get away from the man’s touch..

“awww Pretty Prince don’t want me to touch him!!! How bad !!! you should know both of you get the punishment this time because you went against the rules and Harry you, you don’t deserve a punishment but you punched me in my face, so now the elders will teach you how to respect us… Max, Jones bring him here, Leo and Pete take pretty prince over there and tie his hands and connect them to the ceiling… I want him completely stretched out and completely vulnerable… Curly cutie you are gonna get in lot of trouble this time…Max , Jones… Fuck the kid !!”

WHAT ?? no,no,no, “let me go you shit, let me go,” I screamed as I struggled to find a way to get off of their hands…

“Pete, gimme your belt…” suddenly I heard Louis let out a blood curling scream until he lost his voice, my head was bought up to show what he was doing to him.. they were whipping him !!!! … they raped him and now they are whipping him ? I was lost in thought when I felt that someone was pulling my pants down and made me kneel down,…

 

Third Person V.

 

Jones pulled Harry’s pants all the way down and Max pulled his hair and pinned him to the floor and one of the men gave Harry’s naked body a squeeze making harry struggle with his breathing and started to lick the same place slowly and suddenly harry found himself screaming as if he was going to compete Louis with the best screaming…

“you feel g…………………ood man !!!” Jones was panting by now and he changed his course with Max who entered into Harry same way they did with Louis… finally when it was over, Harry let out a sigh think that him and Louis are the same now, after sometimes he felt like someone pulling his hair up and saw it was Keller who had a wild smile on his face..

“Enjoyed it little twat ?” Harry was feeling angry more than fear when they dragged Louis to the same place and the men laughed making a evil surrounding and bent over to Louis who was just about be unconscious and grabbed his face, kissing his lips but Louis didn’t do anything because he was too weak to make a move..

“Time to call your friends..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments please and kudos too! Love ya'll


	8. chapter 8

Harry’s P.O.V

“Where am I ?” I asked myself because I have been walking for hours and I feel like if I walk anymore I’ll die on the way, my legs were paining from the top of my body… “c’mon Harry you have to do this, think about Louis and do it..” OH MY GOD !!! LOUIS !!! had those men found out that I’m gone ? will they beat him up ? thousands of questions were gathering in side my brain since the minute I thought about Louis… it’s almost night and I can’t keep walking, there was an old farm house nearby and I wanted rest for a bit.. so I went Inside to find that nobody was there and I was just about to take a look around inside when I heard someone talking…

“are you sure you saw the kid ?”

“I’m not blind Jones, I can identify those curls anywhere.. he’s somewhere near.. I can feel it” they were talking about me ? of course they are.. they found me.. but how .. no one followed me here but I have to careful and make it out of this place, just as I turned around to find a place to hide I felt my leg hitting to something and it was a metal whatever… I panicked as soon as I heard the footsteps getting closer and I soon hid myself near a wooden cupboard, trying to hold my breath..

“I know I heard something” there was a sudden silence…

“me too.. yeah well jones I don’t think the boy is here, let’s just get out of here” one of the men shouted to another loudly and I heard sound of the footsteps getting far again… I let out a small sigh and came out from the place where I was hiding after about five minutes and I stepped out of the farm house… but,

“Going somewhere kiddo ?” I felt a huge hand placing on my shoulder and I stood still not knowing what to do…. And the same hand turned me around to face them to find that it was the same men who kidnapped us…

“why did you leave us ? why did you leave your friend ? we missed you.. oh curly !!” the man let out a freaky laugh and pulled me closer to him..

“the best part of the show begins now curly… you shouldn’t have left you friend there… god knows what they have done to him by now… ” he spoke his words as I still stood there motionless, things were going to get a lot worse now… I escaped and got caught but I’m not the one to be punished.. LOUIS!!! They will punish him… suddenly I felt a needle going through my neck..

“don’t even think about screaming… you make a move.. your friend dies…” and everything went black for me….

 

Meanwhile…

FBI HQ,

Niall’s P.O.V

 

“Niall, us being hungry won’t help us find the boys !!! I know you are hungry, you are always hungry.. now eat this !!” Zayn was forcing me to eat the food but surprisingly had lost my appetite since the day Harry and Louis got kidnapped..

“Zayn, I am not hungry, I swear I’m not… why d…” I had to stop in the middle of my line because the girl who was called Mai popped her head inside and all of us turned our heads towards her..

“Sir, there is a CD for agent Melody, again” she said as she handed over the CD to Liam who gave it to Melody..

“TO : Ms. MELODY TREVOR, ENJOY THE SHOW !!” Liam read it out loud.

“I think it’s from them,” Jason took the CD from her hands and placed it on the DVD player… but none of us were ready for what was going come… the CD started to play… The video started as Louis fell in to his arms and the man carried Louis in a bridal style and placing him on a table. The man started to undo Louis’ pants and we could clearly see that Louis was scared and he pinched his eyes shut and he bit his lips.. we all gasped at what we were about see and Zayn grabbed to remote and stopped the video..

“Zayn !!!” Liam shouted and Zayn looked away…

“I don’t want to see it Liam, I don’t” Zayn broke in to tears and Mike or Melody’s father resumed the video pulling Zayn closer to him and trying to calm him down…

The video being to play and all of a sudden we heard Louis’ letting out an ear piercing scream and all of the detectives on the down floor looked right up to us as his voice ran to every corner… suddenly the man started to thrust in and out while Louis’ kept begging him to stop… after a while the man stopped, got dressed and made his way to Louis’ face and got hold of his hair, pulling it back…

“ready to answer me cutie ?” he questioned Louis while another man kept slapping the Lou’s bum non-stopping ... Louis shaked his head from left to right slowly…“ohh the little fighter won’t give up then ? umm too bad for you !! Pete I’ll hold him down, you take your chance now..” Louis started to beg them to stop but ignoring his struggled the second man as well as the same man who was slapping his bum repeated the same process of thrusting in and out of Louis making the Louis scream and scream. Louis’ screaming had come to an end, he was covered in blood and Louis dropped his head against the table unconscious…

that’s right…I know what your thinking sweety… the world famous singer has been RAPED !!! just now !! aww poor thing, I guess he couldn’t take any more of it… but anyway he feels great though !! this was punishment dear and we will do more than this to these boys here after… but I think pretty prince here us far more broken now… enjoy the show dear…” and everything went blank…

None of us talked or moved for a long time and Jason got up from the place he was sitting and ran to the bathroom as he found himself vomiting after watching the video… Liam ran after Jason but none of us still didn’t talk ….

“Niall…..” Zayn came near me and got hold of my hand which was shivering still…

“NO!!!!!!!” we were all shocked by the scream and we turned around to find Melody crashing everything on the table, throwing everything on the floor breaking glasses and everything was in pieces.. and all of a sudden we found ourselves trying to calm her down … with Jason no longer in the conference room, Mike got hold of her hand tightly and Jason and Liam made their entrance to the room shocked to see the mess..

“Hey, hey, shh shh it’s ok… it’s going to be ok.. I swear” Jason came running near Melody and hugged her while signaling us with his head to get Zayn out of the room…

 

Third person V.

 

“no it’s not ok Jay, it’s not… we failed … they destroyed him… it’s all our fault” Melody crashed in to tears falling down her cheeks and cuddling in Jason’s arms while Jason was trying to hide his tears desperately…

“shhhh baby I promise you, we are going to find the boys and save them..” but Jason knew from the bottom of his heart now that one of the boys were destroyed they had to rush to save them and that everything Is about to be set on fire…

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

I opened my eyes finding it hard to adjust to the place, I heard some men talking more like a whisper…. But the sound was coming from a far place to which I assumed that they were not here LOUIS !!! where is he ? to my greatest relief he was lying beside me at first I thought he was asleep but he didn’t have any movements so I got more closer to Louis and a small gasp left my throat after seeing his condition.. he was covered in blood and I assumed that he got all beaten up and he was unconscious !!!, Louis once again grabbed my attention as this time I saw him opening his eyes slowly opening his eyes and slowly tried to sit but was unable to control himself as he was just about to fall again and I got closer to him threw my hands around him, hugging him hard….

“Lou, what happened?” but he never talked except kept watching me in my eyes with tears gathering in his eyes…

“Lou Boo please tell me what happened ?” in a sudden movement he burst into tears and cuddled in my arms as if something terrible has happened, only then I noticed that his back was covered in sever bruises… something hit me… OH MY GOD NO!! did they so what I think ?

“Lou, no LOUIS look at me, what did they do ?” I got hold of Louis’ arms and lifted him up from my lap so now he was facing me…

“t-t-they r-rap-ped m-me” WHAT ? it was much as a lightning stroke hit me , I sat there motionless, looking at Louis’ face but it because blur as I felt that my eyes getting filled with tears…

“H-har-harry p-pleas-se d-don’t h-hat-te me.. please don’t” Louis held my hand tightly and he was shivering a lot,

“H-h-harry pl-please t-talk to m-me ” Louis again hid his head in my lap, crying and I could feel that the denim I wore was getting wet by his tears, it wasn’t that I hated him !!! I could never hate him, no matter what happened !!! it was that I was still in shock, I escaped this wicked place and just to know where I was they violated him ?...

“Louis, I said LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON LOOK AT ME, Lou Boo, I will never ever hate you, no matter what, I love you,” Louis still held his head down and I pulled his chin towards me and kept a small and a little kiss on Louis lips and he in a sudden move distanced his self from me…

“No, Lou, I mean it, I love you”

“what are you talking about harry ? you know that I’m… I’m …” he struggled with his last word and I gave him a quick hug before he freak out again..

“Lo…”

“Harry, get away from me, please go away from me, leave me alone…” Louis suddenly shouted at me getting to the corner, taking his legs to his face and hiding his face among his legs… he began to cry..

“Lou, please, let me near you, please I’m trying to help you,”

“HARRY, I’M RAPED !!! ” Louis screamed at my face when I tried to get closer to him…

“Lou ?” I kept a surprise and a question mark on my face, I wanted him to know that being raped was not the reason why I’m trying to get close to him, I loved him,

“Harry, please, listen to me and get away from me… I don’t deserve love, I deserve nothing, not after everything happened, my life is ruined!! Nobody can fix it harry, nobody can !!! they destroyed me !! they broke me !!! and the..”

“shh” I kept my finger on Louis lips to silence him and pulled him near me,

“Louis, it doesn’t matter if they broke you, I don’t care what they did, the truth is I love you… nothing will change that..” I needed him to know that even if he got violated I was with him, every minute and every moment…for a long time Louis kept his head on my shoulder for I finally realized that he had fallen asleep..

“Well, well, well… look who’s here… Harry Styles…. Oh I’m Keller by the way and your friend is great for a hobby !!!” for the first time ever anger was running through my veins, I could feel it,

“You bitch!! You destroyed him!!! I’m going to kill you, you son of a bitch !!!” I screamed and gave a sudden run and punched him right in the face when two of the men came and pinned me to the floor with my arms on the ground, Keller stepped on my belly making me scream from the top of my lungs, Louis woke up the next moment scratching his eyes when one of the men came and got hold of his hair and dragged him to the place where I was… I was again running with rage when I saw the way that man holding Louis from his hair and that he was in pain….

“you fucking raped him, isn’t that enough ? leave him alone you fuck !!!!” I screamed at the man forgetting about the pain I had ….

“When I talk, I need you to respect me you little faggot !!! yes we ra.. well I can’t say we raped him can we ? let’s say……. We used him or we had fun with him, we did that because he didn’t answer my question…. Now it’s time for the real punishment isn’t it ? I told you about the rules we have, you do something stupid, your friend pays for that… let’s come in to terms shall we ? now Harry, you escaped which means you did what was stupid… and the punishment goes tooooooooo LOUIS SEXY PRETTY PRINCE !!!!.... oh c’mon people !!! give a little clap even ? huh, well, hello pretty prince, feeling good ?” he went near Louis making my blood boil again….

“Don’t you dare to lay your fucking hand on him!! ” I screamed again still being pinned to the ground where Jones slapped me across the face… Louis didn’t speak one word except he kept struggling to get away from the man’s touch..

“awww Pretty Prince don’t want me to touch him!!! How bad !!! you should know both of you get the punishment this time because you went against the rules and Harry you, you don’t deserve a punishment but you punched me in my face, so now the elders will teach you how to respect us… Max, Jones bring him here, Leo and Pete take pretty prince over there and tie his hands and connect them to the ceiling… I want him completely stretched out and completely vulnerable… Curly cutie you are gonna get in lot of trouble this time…Max , Jones… Fuck the kid !!”

WHAT ?? no,no,no, “let me go you shit, let me go,” I screamed as I struggled to find a way to get off of their hands…

“Pete, gimme your belt…” suddenly I heard Louis let out a blood curling scream until he lost his voice, my head was bought up to show what he was doing to him.. they were whipping him !!!! … they raped him and now they are whipping him ? I was lost in thought when I felt that someone was pulling my pants down and made me kneel down,…

 

Third Person V.

 

Jones pulled Harry’s pants all the way down and Max pulled his hair and pinned him to the floor and one of the men gave Harry’s naked body a squeeze making harry struggle with his breathing and started to lick the same place slowly and suddenly harry found himself screaming as if he was going to compete Louis with the best screaming…

“you feel g…………………ood man !!!” Jones was panting by now and he changed his course with Max who entered into Harry same way they did with Louis… finally when it was over, Harry let out a sigh think that him and Louis are the same now, after sometimes he felt like someone pulling his hair up and saw it was Keller who had a wild smile on his face..

“Enjoyed it little twat ?” Harry was feeling angry more than fear when they dragged Louis to the same place and the men laughed making a evil surrounding and bent over to Louis who was just about be unconscious and grabbed his face, kissing his lips but Louis didn’t do anything because he was too weak to make a move..

“Time to call your friends..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please!


	9. chapter 8

Niall’s P.O.V

We have been waiting for hours now and it’s making me go crazy…

“Zayn …ZAYN!!!” I yelled at Zayn who was busy talking with Paul and Phil, who now turned to me with bit of an annoyance on his face,

“WHAT??? ”

“Will they be alright? I mean I’m just starting to get worried now, we should get some news right?” Zayn managed to put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in to a quick hug,

“It will be fine, I promise, oh and Niall I need to tell you something…” it was a long pause and I don’t like long pauses,

“seriously Zayn, tell me what it is” I was still stuck between his warm hug and the thought of what he was going to tell,

“I … uh, I , I I l.. Zayn !!!! ” Liam gave a quick shout to us before Zayn could complete his line making both of us turn that way,

“They are up, and has been moved in to the same room.. and we are allowed to see them,,..”

“we are !!!! c’mon Zayn let’s go !!” Finally, the moment that I have been waiting for to see the boys, we raced to the door but were stopped by Paul….

“there is something called walking in a place like this boys,”

“oh sorry,” Liam pushed the door making way for both me and Zayn together with him and for a second my heart was dropped to the floor by the sight in front of me, Louis was hiding in Harry’s arms, practically crying and Harry nodded his asking us to come in and we walked towards him and stood right next to him….. urrgh !!! I can’t wait anymore !!! I burst in to tears and hugged Harry as tight as I could making Harry take his hands away from Louis….

“NIALL???” this time Harry’s eyes were filled with tears and it was more like moment of truth for me because I saw the boy after a long time and I just couldn’t be happier than this… I turned to Louis who was looking at me but there was something different in his eyes and I just couldn’t figure it until Louis suddenly pushed himself to the corner of the bed not letting me hug me… rather rude !!!

“Lou ? can’t your best friend give you a hug ?” I asked Louis filling my eyes with tears because I was sad to see my best friend trying to get away from my touch…

“Louis, please talk to us, ” Zayn begged Louis but he kept staring at us as if we were going to hurt him… Oh My God !!! that is why he is pulling away from me !!!

“Louis !!!! we would never hurt you, you know that idiot” I tried to comfort him with everything I knew until he finally spoke…

“you all are going to hate me I know that, so just go away, please ” Louis muttered more than talking and had all of us in a shock for a while and suddenly Liam pulled Louis into his hands…

“Lou !! how could you say that !!! we will never hate you no matter what happens !!! we will always be with you…. Don’t be a d*ck…” Liam gave a quick smile as Zayn agreed with Zayn.

“so you don’t hate me ?”

“for the last time NO !!!!! and I swear to god if you say that ever again I will kill by my self I swear to god Louis…”

Louis cuddled in Liam’s hand and I pulled Harry to a quick hug where Zayn hugged both of us which finally made a huge One Direction comfort hug….

I just hope everything turns fine from now…

 

*3 weeks later*

 

“LOS ANGELES !!! we just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who supported us on today’s show!!!! We thank you from the bottom of our hearts for being such an incredible crowd tonight.. so girls sorry I mean DIRECTIONERS, have a good night, Love you all and hope to see you soon !!! ”

Louis voice was over taking the noise of the crowd…. Finally the boys had thought that everything has turned out well for them and the history won’t be repeating it self…

 

“Loueeeeh !!! come here man !!!” Zayn pulled Louis into a huge hug after coming off the stage…

 

“Zayn,”

 

“Oh man I loved the show today, we rocked didn’t we?” Zayn made his hug tighter than Louis had expected…

 

“Z-zayn”

 

“oh and the bunny that sweet little girl gave me, I am soo going to add it to my bunny collection or I could give it to Perrie you know, she’d love it ”

 

“Zayn…”

“and Josh was totally worked out, your solo in Use Somebody was amazing Lou I swear to god ..y…”

 

“ZAYN !!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

“what Loueeeeh ?”

“I c-can’t b-breath…”

“Oh sorry mate, didn’t notice much…” Zayn finally let Louis breath after a long-non-breathing hug…

“Harry ? what’s wrong ?” Liam and Niall slowly made their way towards Harry who was standing there, looking away and refusing to join his other band mates…

“huh? Nothing.. nothing, it’s just that… I feel like something is not right Liam, it’s like nothing is over yet,”

“what do you mean Hazza Bear ?” Louis and Zayn too joined them in their conversation and Louis threw his hand over Harry’s shoulder just to make his comfortable… while Niall walked to get a water bottle

“Boo, something is not right… something is missing and I know it….”

“Hazza Bear !! are you freak out still ?”

“I ..d…”

“Guys… err.. I was looking for Paul everywhere did you see him?” The boys were soon distracted by their drummer’s voice….

“Josh, hey,, nope we didn’t see him, why is it something important ?”

“Nah…. It’s nothing…it’s just I have to tell him that I will be coming to the hotel quite late… ”

“are you going somewhere ?” now the boys were gathered around Josh centering him… Josh was now starting to blush.. but Harry noticed it soo quick than the other boys who forgot about his question…

“ohh someone is starting to blush !!!! is it something important ? Mr.Josh ?” 

“what ? NO… it’s nothing,…”

“….”

“don’t look at me like that guys, seriously it’s nothing…”

“Final warning Josh, either you are going to tell us your pretty little secret or we are going to put you down on the floor and tickle you until you die” Josh knew Louis wasn’t joking…

“ok….ok.. it’s uhh, like this… i… I uh met this gir…”

“Oh My God !!! Josh you found a girl for you self, it’s awesome man, really tell us more…”

“Zayn, stop, seriously, you are making me blush…ok urrm so, I met this girl while chatting in Facebook and uhh we kindda started to grow this thing between us…and……….”

“…….”

“……..”

“Josh..”

“urrrr!!! Fine, we are going to meet for the first time..”

“Holy Shit!!!!! Awww Josh !!! that’s sweet… so tell us how does she looks like ?”

“I haven’t seen her, today is the first time I will meet her…. Seriously guys I have to go, I don’t want to be late for my first ever date with her…”

“wait, Josh give us the name mate ?”

“Alex” a blushing Josh left the room in a hurry while Niall watched Josh leaving the stadium from the emergency exit and Niall was going to meet up with the boys to ask about the conversation with Josh but was disturbed by a silver van slowly following Josh who was walking down the dark street alone, Niall stood there, motionless watching what was going to happen next, he wanted to shout to the boys but couldn’t… all of a sudden the van pulled aside and three men got off the van two of them got hold of Josh’s hand and the other one held a white cloth over Josh’s face who’s struggling finally came to an end and the men dragged the unconscious boy in to van and disappeared among the streets…

 

“JOSH!!!!!!!” finally some words escaped Niall making all the people in the room run towards him

“Nialler ? what happened ? mate you alright ?” thousands of questions were thrown on Niall who was shocked by what just happened to Josh...

“J-josh….they….”

“Niall… tell me what is wrong ?”

“whenJoshwalkeddownthestreetsavancamea….”

“STOP… NIALL STOP”

“Niall, hey baby Nandos breath… that’s right breath… ok now tell us what happened, slowly..”

“I kept watching Josh walking down the street and then I was going to come to talk to you guys when I saw this strange silver van following him and suddenly it pulled over and three men got down while they did something and then Josh was unconscious they threw him in the van and drive away.” Niall held Liam’s hand while talking ….

“Fuck” Harry, Liam , Zayn and Louis said in unison before Louis running out of the room…

“PAUL!!! PAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL!!!” Louis screamed from the top of his lungs to find Paul…. When he finally found him Louis repeated the same verses that Niall had said to them…. Paul stood there for a second dragged Louis out of the room and set him with the others…

“Don’t even think about moving a muscle until I’m back… not just you five that includes you three too” Paul pointed his hand towards the rest of the band…

“Hi, can you put me through to Miss Melody please…yes..” Paul ran out of the room leaving the boys with the other security guards….

 

*1 hr. later*

 

The boys let out a happy sigh to finally see Melody and Jason rushing to the room, first thing Melody did was hugging the crying Niall and comforting him…

“what happened ?”

“in summery three men, silver van kidnapped Josh” Zayn helped Melody to figure out what happened while the others were still freaking out…

“I told you, I told you something was not right !!!” Harry suddenly snapped at Louis who fell from his chair for the rush…

“Harry calm down…. Don’t shout at Louis.. he’s not a part of this” Jason helped Louis get back on his feet while talking to Harry… Jason literally dragged Melody to the corner of the room…

“Mel,”

“I know, it’s them isn’t it ?”

“I think so, but why would anyone take Josh ?”

“Josh is also a very good link to get closer to the boys Jay” Melody pointed her head towards Louis.. just right then Louis’ Phone went off and no one took much notice of it … it was just a phone call after all right ?

“Hello”

“Hi William,” Louis froze, he felt a sudden shiver running through his veins after hearing the voice….. He had heard that voice before…

“just put your phone to the speaker sweety..” Louis couldn’t move, not one bit but Harry grabbe d the phone and put it over to the speaker phone…

“well hello my little Pretty Prince and Curly Cutie!!!! Isn’t it soo sweet your first name rhymes with your last name.. I’m a good nick name maker aren’t I ? oh I didn’t tell why I called for ? well here’s the reason… Pretty Prince it’s simple… this Josh kid here is not the one we want babes… I want you… so surrender you self to me and I will let baby Josh go, so do we have a deal ?”

Silence over took the place for a while until Louis managed to Speak up…

“Please… don’t do this.. Whatever you want I will give it to you just please, don’t do this…” Louis broke in to tears…

“what I want ? is you pretty !!! without you there is no life for me… listen here sweety I want to take over your body, just like I did when you were with me a…”

“stop !!! please stop… don’t do this”

“Look, you don’t come to me you will never see Josh again… oh yes and Curly………. Speak up kiddo….”

“what?”

“My friend here is in deeply love with you, so not just pretty prince, I want you as well… Bye , I’ll call you tomorrow morning, first thing okay ? ………………” there was a deep silence until Louis fell to the sofa and

Hit his head in his hands …. After a long pause Louis and Harry finally spoke up….

 

“when he calls tomorrow, we are gonna say that we are ready, get Josh free, cancel the tour and get them out of the country and don’t ever come back……”

 

“NO WAY !!!! there is absolutely no way I’m letting those maniacs near you two again. !!!”

“but-”

“NO, we are going to find Josh, just like we found you and you will continue your tour” Melody looked up at Jason who gave her a cheeky wink..

“alright, let’s do this baby Mikey ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please!


	10. chapter 10

Third Person V.

“Hazza Bear? Can I talk to you?” Louis finally turned his head towards Harry who was hiding his head between his hands on the table…

“Yeah, sure… Let’s go outside?” and Harry took Louis’ hand as they started walk towards the door….

“Oi, Styles, Tomlinson, Where do you think you’re going ?” a annoyed voice a annoyed Jason came behind them as they turned their heads to look….

“Out ?”

“Get those asses in here and sit, ok you know what, One Direction, Dan, Sandy c’mon we want to talk to you,” there was a quick silence and everyone was sitting on the chairs except for Zayn who was watching the road who was quick dragged by Melody to his seat..

“alright, so here’s the deal, we know you want to go out but under these circumstances we are not allowed to let you roam anywhere as per your wish, so sorry to say but none of you will step out the bureau for any reason, if it’s something urgent then you are permitted to go but not alone, you will leave this building with Melody’s or Mine permission with at least six of your guards, and in your hotels, just for our pleasure me and Mel has been asked to stay with you, so will be there to accompany you with anything you want, but take this into your minds, seriously, especially Styles and Tomlinson, if you ever take a step out without our permission or without your security hate to say this you will regret it. Got it ?............. I said GOT IT ?”

“Yes….”

“Fine, so now Harry and Louis please leave the idea of going out of the building for God’s sake and sit still… Niall sweety can you help us with this?” Melody wrapped her hands around the still upset baby Nando’s and Niall nodded his head in a quick movement…

“Gr…” Jason was disturbed by some annoying yelling of some of the girls…

“Oh My God !! he’s finally here !!he’s so cute isn’t he ? just like his sister…” each and every head in the conference room turned towards the door to face a cute, beautiful and a blushing young boy who was looking down to his feet, soon Jason turned his head towards the door where the others were watching….

“RILEY ????????????????? ” Jason dropped his jaw to the table and the second moment Melody heard Jason crying out Riley she turned her head in surprise…

“Riley? Wha-what are you doing here ?” she struggled with her words who quickly ran to the boy standing near the door… and got him inside and made him sit..

“I…uh I was getting ready to go to the college but someone came by and asked me to give this to you” he handed over a large cover to Melody to kept it away..

“but Ri, there’s no reason for you to run here to give this right ? you could have wait until I got home…”

“actually Mel, I’m sorry i.. checked the cover and I panicked cus I didn’t know what to do so I thought I should give this to you,” Jason kept his hand on the boy’s shoulder to calm him down… meanwhile Melody soon took the cover and undid it and dropped some pictures on to the table… it certainly made everyone gasped…

“OH”

“MY”

“GOD!!!” it was the pictures of an unconscious Josh, topless and tied to a poll and after inspecting those photos something fishy caught Melody’s eye and she quickly grabbed the photos and hid them in the locker leaving Jason confused who tried to ask her what it was and she gave him a look and he kept his word understanding that it was something beyond important….Melody looked across the room to see that everyone was watching her needing an explanation..

“uh—oh sorry, so, everyone, this is Riley and Riley I don’t think you really need an introduction to them right ? Guys Riley is my younger brother, he’s 18 ” Riley stood up and walked to the door where he was stopped by Mike..

“what are you doing here? You should be in college by now aren’t you ?”

“nothing and yeah I am but I skipped it to give this to Mel,”

“Ok so guys, dad and Riley can we cut it and continue with this ? please ?” Harry went near Riley and started talking to him while the other boys joined them….

 

Meanwhile….

 

“is the kid up yet ?” Keller was starting to get pissed off

“Nah… he’s gonna take a while to come around, so boss we have couple of problems to deal with don’t we ?” the men were starting a conversation about what to do next….

“yep, we have to free Jones, I don’t care how but we have to free him, if the feds get him to speak then they will find us soon and yeah, Max get those details of the two agents… they seems to be tough..”

“Jason Lant, 23, one of the youngest agents and also one of the smartest and intelligent………………..holy shit !!! boss do you remember the arrest of Vince? It was this kid who arrested him… ”

“Impossible !!!! Vince is the best drug lord out on the world, how could a kid like him do this to him ?”

“the other one is Melody Trevor, same age 23, she is the official partner of Jason, she is the other one who is the youngest but smart and intelligent and would go to any extent to get what she targets for but definitely gets that, also actually this is not mentioned in the details but a friend of mine told me that she would do anything and go to any extent to save a person close to her life….. and the worst part is they both are assigned to drop this case….”

“Leo, we won’t give up that easy, the Tomlinson family should learn their fault and they will pay for it…. Max find if there is anyone very special or very close to this Melody or whoever it is…. We’ll play with the feds a bit now…we need to get the feds away from the boys…”

“But, boss, sorry for asking but can we know the reason for why you are dying to get revenge on the Tom-whatever kid and his family ?”

“I worked for them, I was Mr. Mark Tomlinson’s security guard….” Keller let out a long sigh and began to tell his story…

“I was very loyal to them, I did everything they wanted whenever they wanted, I never rejected anything, I fell in love with his sister and we eloped…they were really angry at me for eloping with his sister…and I never got the chance to explain it to them…then we had a son, the same day when he was born……………..”

“he who ?”

“Louis William Tomlinson……….. I thought it would go away when my son was growing up, I wanted him to befriend Louis so I can join back the family….when my son was 11 years old……………..they killed him…………………” nobody dared to speak a word for a moment……

“I used to work in a hotel and then suddenly I get a call from my wife saying our son is in the hospital fighting for his life and when I asked what happened she tells me that he was hit by Mark Tomlinson’s car……………..” a sudden rage was trembling all over his mind where he closed his eyes ……………….

“and I want their son to pay for what they did to my son…………”

“are you going to kill him ?”

“no, I want him to suffer, to take in every pain I give him, I want him to suffer the same pain which my son had when he was fighting for his life…… Boss…….” Max appeared through the door watching confused but quickly came into his senses…

“urrm, there are some people in her life which she would die for… her mother, father and yeah her younger brother………. And let’s not forget about her lover-boy….”

“I don’t give a fuck about her parents, just tell me about the boys…”

“she has a younger brother called Riley Trevor, 18, college student and she has a fiancé called Jason Lant…. ”

“alright, ……………………….” The men were planning their next move constantly when they heard a crying voice over the corner….

“lucky time boss, the kid is up.. what are we going to do with him?” Keller stood up and walked towards the boy and made his fingers run through his hair making the boy struggle in pain…

“morning sunshine, want anything…”

“Who- where the fuck am I ? who are you ? what have you done to me ? let me GOOO!!!!”

“will you calm the shit down, you are so lucky that I don’t put that tape over your sweet little lips so you won’t be able to talk….”

“what do you want from me ?”

“basically, nothing… we won’t even touch you, don’t worry….you just have to stay with us until we get what we want…”

“and what do you want ?”

“nothing big, two things actually, Louis Tomlinson for myself and Harry Styles for my friend over here… so be nice and we won’t even let our breath fall against you… in the meantime we’ll see if any of my friends here would grow any interest on you, if they do, they I guess you will be joining Harry and Louis… I’d love to sit and chat with you but got some work to do, enjoy your time here, but don’t try anything stupid like escaping, you won’t make it any far… bye kiddo” and again Josh was isolated in a dark room without even a single noise around him…….

 

*Back in the FBI HQ*

*After 2 days…*

 

“Agent Melody……… Melody…” Mai was surfing the room to find Melody but she wasn’t there, Mai looked at Louis was doing nothing except watching the road..

“urmm.. Louis.. LOUIS…” she was able distract his view the second time…

“huh- oh sorry, but yeah what is it ?”

“where’s Melody ?”

“Jason and Melody went to meet someone I guess.. is it something important ?”

“can you give this to her ?”

“yeah, sure” Mai left the room after handing the cover to Louis which quickly dragged his attention as it looked like the same cover those men used to send pictures of Josh…he quickly gave Harry a knock and the boys joined him and they together undid the cover…………..

“is this ?”

“it is….”

“what should we do ? should we just ..”

“oh for god’s sake Niall, go get her…” Niall and Zayn raced out of the room to barge into Mike’s room and without any explanation, they dragged Melody and Jason out of the room to the conference room making everyone else to join them in the conference room in a second…

“you better have a good reason for barging in like that….” Melody froze after looking what was on the table….

“what the hell is this ? ” there on the table were random pictures of Jason walking the streets and Riley making up with a girl in his college….. everyone was shocked…especially Jason who stood still, motionless, finding difficult to breath…

“what do you think this means ?”

“I honestly have no idea but I know this is getting personal….”

“Mel, get Riley and bring him here to the bureau, go” With that Melody and Jason ran out of the room while everyone else was busy looking into the pictures….Louis silently slipped out of the door and walked out before anyone could notice him and got off from the emergency exit…

He took in a deep breath and finally came into a decision…

“this is it, if they want me they can have me, I can’t and I won’t let them hurt everyone around me….”

Louis looked around him to realize that he was actually lost…..

“Louis ?” a husky voice came behind him sending shivers through his spines…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please!


	11. chapter 11

“Louis”

Louis almost had a panic attack, when he heard someone calling him out nowhere, yet the voice was powerful enough to make the boy turn around faster than he expected, but he was none of the people who he expected them to be, it wasn’t the one who kidnapped him and he wasn’t an Fed either, the boys kept watching his face for a while….

“what are you ? I mean who are you” It was a while when they both were staring at each other until the man spoke…

“I’m …..urm… My name is Troy but what are you doing here? In this street ? it is not a good place for a young boy like you…” Louis was lost for his words… there was something special about this guy, he had the same blue, puppy eyes just almost everything same thing as Louis…

“I don’t know how I got here, I think I’m lost which is what I want…”

“what are you talking about ? c’mon now… let’s get you back to the place where you should be..” Louis was now starting to freak out, even though this man had everything similar to Louis he was still some random guy offering help….Louis had to think twice before going in for a decision, he felt like he was getting trapped, he was lost in a strange street and here’s some random guy offering help….

“Look, you have to trust me, I know what you’re thinking, but there’s no time for that, we have to get you back to the Bureau as soon as possible, it’s not safe for you to stay like this… c’mon” just before Louis could react he was getting dragged by a man to the road and then he was forced in to a car….

 

Meanwhile…

FBI HQ….

 

“Mel, look at Harry, he’s tired…..” Jason pointed his face towards the youngest boy who was resting his head against the table and he was going to fall asleep soon…

“Harry, you look tired, c’mon you need to rest a bit… you’ve been up for hours, come with me, I’ll take you to the top floor, you all can rest as long as you want to, until we get this work done…”

No one dared to speak a word against that suggestion because all of the boys were tired for death, Jason guided them to the top floor and led them to a huge room where there were enough space for even twenty… as soon as going inside Harry fell on to a bed… while everyone else were getting their own places…

“alright, guys please make sure no one goes out or comes in without our knowledge and oh yes please don’t even think about a – FUCK !!!” even though the boys were tired as hell Jason’s words made them look surprised and everybody brought up a smile on their faces…

“what ?”

“no I mean shit, fuck- holy fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckkkk” Jason looked around the room just to realize that something was so wrong and it took a while for him to understand what was missing..He watched for a minute then suddenly stormed out of the room….

“MELODY !!!!!! MELODYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Jason’s scream was enough to make the whole bureau shake from confusion, Melody ran to almost running on to him, she stopped dead when she saw his face…

“Jay, baby what happened ?”

“Mel, Look through the room and see if something or someone is missing,” Melody scanned through the room until her face was filled with horror just as Jason….

“SHIT !!!! not again,”

“c’mon we have to tell Mike, boys nobody steps out of the bureau for a second, if you do then I swear to god I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Jason and Melody raced to the second floor while the boys too followed them unsure of what has happened until daddy directioner gets the feeling…

“LOUIS !!!, where did he go ? oh my god…. Lads c’mon we have to catch up to Melody and Jason…. Hey baby nando’s c’mon, no stop staring at the food, our friend is missing, c’mon” all of them ran to the second floor where they found Melody and Jason merely having panic attacks…

“when did he move out ?” Mike was questioning Jason and Melody restlessly, Melody looked like as if she was just about to cry but also it was clear that she was holding her anger while Jason was just about to burst out of anger and rage…he was going to kill Louis this time… that was a promise he made to himself in the first place, how many times, just how many time he told them not to go out because it was for their own safety and now Louis had skipped the limit…..

“I don’t know where he is, but if he turns up right now, I swear to god that I’m going to kill him,” Mike could see that Jason was angry, Jason was not a person who would get angry usually but when he does get angry nobody dared to speak to him, not even his lover….

“J-…” the door opened slowly and a middle aged man entered the hall grabbing every attention and all the eyes to himself while he slowly made his way in,

“Agent Melody, hi it’s me Troy,”

“Mr. Austin I don’t think that this is actually a good time to talk, can we talk later ?”

“no, uh actually I bought something and I suppose that’s what you are looking for?” Jason suddenly turned his head towards the man and walked towards him while Melody went after him knowing that when he was angry he was not quiet himself…

“where ?” the man pulled a paled hand behind him while the hand was gradually pulling away from him, Jason who was now beyond angry recognized the hand and pulled by the hand making the scared Louis being almost thrown in front of him… Jason looked at the boy’s eyes furiously while Louis kept watching his feet afraid to look up at his face….

“I’m s…” Louis didn’t get the chance to finish what he started because Jason’s hand slapped Louis hard across the face making everybody gasp, Louis almost fell to the ground… Melody took hold of Jason while the boys ran to Louis who was having a bleeding lip… even then Louis knew he did the wrong thing so he didn’t hesitate to talk…

“Jason!! Are you out of your mind ?”

“No, he deserved it, we are trying to protect them using everything we have and what did he do ? despite everything we said he decided to step out, just because you feel like to do what you need to do, you can’t do it Louis, you’re lives are in danger and we are supposed to protect you and we can’t do it if you guys keep breaking the rules, honestly Mike now I feel like Melody was right In the beginning, we are just wasting time trying to protect them, what’s the point in having FBI protection when they can take care of themselves right ? ”

“JASON ENOUGH !!”Without any questioning or any apologizing Jason left the building while Louis was now starting to cry, the boys took him to the room and made him sit comforting him…

“I didn’t want this to happen, I just didn’t want to see everyone I love being hurt just because of me…. I’m useless, I’m not a good friend, I’m n…”

“shhh, Lou Boo don’t say that, you always was, is and always will be a good friend for all of us…” Harry assured him, while Sandy decided to step In, 

“Lou, please don’t let yourself down, this is the time we need to be brave, at least Josh would have wanted us to be,”

“Boys Sandy’s right, we need to put this all together and help Melody and Jason, who I suppose is angry like hell now,”

“I’ll go talk to him, this was my fault and I will fix it my self…” Louis walked out of the room with a determined look on his face,… he walked down to find Melody comforting Jason…Louis stopped and listened to what they were talking…

“Jay, I don’t think you did the right thing up there….he’s just a kid, and may be he didn’t want to see the people he love getting hurt, it makes sense right ?”

“Mel, please, running away is not the answer, what if they found him? Would have been the same? No isn’t it? ”

“yeah but, he just went through a major set back in his life, so I still don’t think slapping him was an answer, baby give him some more time, he was kidnapped, violated, and we have to remember that he is only twenty, h… oh –urm Lou, I…I mean we didn’t see you coming, what is it ?” Melody noticed Louis standing near the door which made Jason angry again, just a bit…

“what?”

“I want to talk to you” Jason was absolutely not in a mood for a discussion sort of a thing, one word more and he was about to explode….but Louis had to clear the mess he had created.

“Jason, I know you don’t want to listen to me but don’t ask me to stop talking because I will keep talking even though you don’t want me to, I’m sorry I ran away, I did that because I was scared and because I don’t want to see people around me getting hurt and also I deserve to be slapped, that’s all I wanted to say and yes I’m sorry, I won’t do that again,” Without waiting for an answer Louis ran back and joined the boys…

“wow, that was fast… ” with that everything was normal again but not for long until Mike came running to find Melody and Jason..

“Mel, where’s Riley ?” Melody had forgotten to look about Riley in the middle of all the drama to find Louis… she was beginning to feels scared, Riley was already more broken by his mother and if something happened to him then she would never forgive her self… she looked over to Jason confusingly…

“shit,”

“it’s ok, I’ll send Mai to get him, meanwhile I want you to stay with the boys, we will trace those DGJs later and please take some rest ok?” Melody and Jason slowly nodded their heads and walked to the boys, Melody sat on a chair while Jason walked towards Louis and kept his hand on his shoulder smiling at him,

“don’t worry, everything will be fine and I’m sorry about earlier,”

“no, it’s ok, anyway I deserved it though,” everything seemed so fine until Mai came running to the room…

“Mr. Mike, we went to Riley’s college but they said a FBI agent already came and took him saying that you asked to, did you sir?”

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MAI ?”

“Language Young lady,” when they were busy talking about Riley Louis heard a small buzz in his pocket and he soon realized that it was his phone, Louis slowly walked away neat to the bathroom door and answered the phone…

“Hello,”

“Pretty Prince !!!!!!!, oh man I’ve been dying to hear your voice,” Louis panicked even more…

“aaaa, don’t scream or make a scene, do as I say and he lives…”

“who ?”

“this cute little angel looking teen kid, ok you know what come to the window and you’ll see..” Louis slowly made his way to the window and let out a small gasp…

“wh-what have you done to him ? please stop that,” Keller was pulling Riley by his hair and he could see that Riley was beaten up..

“aww, you don’t want to see him hurt do you, well I’ll tell you what, take curly and leave the building and come straight to us and we’ll let the boy live, your choice,”

“please don’t do this,”Keller slapped Riley hard across his face making Riley try to scream but coudn’t

“Decide what you want pretty, the boy dies right here if you don’t come down straight away,” Louis was just about to scream when he felt a hand on his shoulder to realize that it was Harry,

“Boo, everything ok ?” Louis slowly pointed his chin outside the window and Harry gave out a freaked gasp when he saw Keller pulling Riley’s hair…

“Boo !!!”

“Harry! Keep it quiet, he wants us to come down unless we want Riley dead,”

“you mean all of us?”

“No, you idiot, he just wants me and you”

“C’mon ”Harry dragged Louis by his hands while Louis gave a final look to the others in the room…

 

“well, well well, Stylinson is down here… nice to see you boys !!!!” Keller threw an unconscious Riley into the van and got hold of Louis’ hand while his friends were holding Harry…

“It’s been a long time sexy,” With that last word Keller slapped Louis’ bum making the boy squirm in pain…Keller dragged Louis and Harry into the van and started to drive off,

“give me the camera,” He took out a small camera and took a picture of Harry and Louis with Riley and sent it to the Feds….

“This is going to be fun !!!! I’m about to make a mess upon your innocence pretty”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not that good, but i hope it's something?


	12. chapter 12

“Get out,” Keller got off the van once they arrived at their new spot, but the boys didn’t see anything because of the black cloth covering their eyes, the ropes on their legs and hands made it harder for them to walk or to see anything, thinking that the boys were unable to walk Keller gave his men a small nodding when his men came in and lifted the three boys up and threw them over their shoulders…

“No, Max, keep him down,” Keller yelled at Max who lifted Louis up and he suddenly threw the boy back in the van,

“I’ll deal with him, I don’t want anyone to touch him, he’s mine,” Louis started to squirm after hearing those words came out of Keller, who now put his arms around Louis and threw the boy over his shoulder ignoring his protests, and smacking his bum, the men took the three boys into the new warehouse and threw them down to the floor and Louis directly fell and bumped onto something or something which made him panic….

“don’t be so scared, pretty, that’s not some animal, that’s your friend, ” Keller smirked at Louis and walked away to find a chair because he had to talk with the boys… Louis took his time to talk to his friend…

“J-josh? Is that you ?”

“Lou yes, wait what LOUIS ? what, what are you doing here ? Josh managed to sit up and cuddle up to Louis and Louis too let the boy rest his head on his shoulders knowing that Josh was scared to death,

“Josh” Harry too managed to roll to meet Josh and sit right next to him,

“Hey, Mr. I-got-kidnapped-on-my-first-ever-date, how are you doing?” even if Josh was scared he managed to give Harry an annoyed look and smile at him weakly,

“How, I mean when and how did you guys got here ?” Louis and Harry both sat back and tried to recall their memories of coming to the warehouse…

“ok, so are you guys gonna talk to me or what ?”

“well, actually we were in the bureau trying to get some rest after what had happened at he called Louis and said that if we don’t come down right away he is going to kill Riley, wait. !!! no !! Louis where is Riley ???” Louis’s eyes became wider and started to look around in confusion and fear,

“Riley, Riley where are you ? RILEY !!!!” two almost scared to death singers started to look around them and started to search everywhere they can touch and finally Harry let out a sigh….

“Lou Lou calm down, got him, ” Harry said as he pulled the unconscious Riley into his arms and got him in the middle of Josh and Louis….

“ok, first of all who the hell is this ?” even though Josh was tired and scared he managed to talk because now he had his friends with him,

“This is Riley Trevor, Melody’s brother, they used him as bait to get us out of the bureau, Lou, you think he’s awake ?”

“I dunno,” Louis was struggling with the way he was sitting and he was starting to recall his memories when they first kidnapped them,

“I am awake by the way,” a small, weak and a scared voice was made by the boy in the middle of Louis and Josh and the three boys nodded in relief because now that they know Riley was somewhat ok,

“RILEY!!!!! Ohh I missed you man, feeling ok?”

“seriously ? what would you ask a person who got kidnapped by some mad dickheads ?” Because the boys were busy talking they didn’t notice that someone was coming near them, but soon realized that because four shadows stood in front of’em,……..

“welcome back boys, we missed you,” Keller placed his chair right in front of Louis who was struggling to get near Harry,

“What ? are you scared of me ? ” Keller grabbed Louis’ chin and pulled him closer to him as he pressed hi huge and ugly lips against Louis’ thin and pink lips harsh and hard making the boy struggle more and more to free himself, Just for Louis’ luck Riley gave up a small ‘eww’ and Keller pulled away from the boy looking at Riley in an animal manner and got closer to him making the youngest boy take his face away from Keller’s ugly face in disgust,

“Don’t try that with me sexy, I’m not your usual slut who fuck’s you up, I want to do something then I will, this is my world, each word I say will rule this place, so keep your little mouth shut and don’t make me do this to you too, got it ?....... I said got it ?” Harry quickly hit Riley’s elbow with his and taking it as a signal Riley slowly nodded his head and looked away, Louis was still sitting in the same position, still closing his eyes letting some drops of tears roll down his face, It wasn’t like Keller didn’t notice what Louis was going through, he felt bad for the kid but suddenly it strike him, he wasn’t going to treat the kid better, anger and rage took over his mind and all he could think was the moment when his child breathed his last and he was going to make sure that Louis was going to pay for his child’s death,

“Max, get the phone, you pretty prince call your parents,” Keller handed the phone to Louis whose jaw was almost dropped to the ground,

“What ? N-no I won’t….”to everyone’s surprise Keller wasn’t angry this time, instead he was laughing hard almost like a maniac,

“Do you really think you can just not call them, Look around you pretty prince, you’ve got three of your friends here and you remember what happened last time, don’t you ?” Louis was looking down at his feet and he surely didn’t want to look up,

“Pretty Prince c’mon now, do you really want to see your little friends here pay for this ? no right ? so then GET THIS BLOODY CALL,” Louis felt the taller man screaming at him from the top of his lungs making all the four boys shiver in fear, but Louis was never going to hurt his parents with a news like this, so he made up his mind not to but he had to do something unless he wanted his friends hurt,

“fine” Louis mumbled and took the phone and started to dial the number which everyone thought was his father’s number but none of them knew except Harry that Louis was actually dialing Liam’s number and Harry was praying that Keller didn’t notice the difference, Louis was shivering, he knew that if Keller got to know about the wrong number that he would pay for his actions in no time,

“Pickup pickup pick it up you prick!!! ” Louis was cursing through his mind that Liam was not answering the phone, Finally,

“Hello,” Liam’s voice came from the other end making Louis almost faint knowing that this was extremely dangerous for him to do as Keller was not easy to play with,

“H-hello,it…it’s Louis” Louis managed to put out some words as he was watching Keller looking down at him as if he wanted to eat him,

‘Liam please please please trace this,’ Louis was also praying in his mind think that Liam would be wise enough to understand what he is trying to say,

“Lou ? oh my god LOU where are you? What is this picture you’ve sent ? where are you for god’s sake !!!!” Liam was going to mess things up if he is going to scream like this into the phone, Louis had to act quickly before Keller snatch the phone away from him,

“Dad, I’m fine, I- i…I’ve got Harry, Josh and Riley here,” Liam soon understood what Louis was trying to say and acted suitably,

“Louis !!!! they’ve got you, oh god, they are near you aren’t they ?” Louis thanked Liam for understanding what he wanted to say,

“Y-yes, and I’m telling you dad, I’m fine,”

“What ? LOUIS FOR GOD’S SAKE SPEAK UP !!! oh sorry, go on” It was not long when Liam heard a harsh voice disturbed Louis,

“Gimme the phone” Louis saw the threat on his face and soon gave the phone, begging Liam inside his mind to keep his mouth shut, but apparently Liam knew what to do so he decided not talk no matter what happens,

“Mr. Tomlinson, it’s been a long time, ……………….. really I don’t want you to speak, it would not be good for your son over here, I just want to clear things up a bit, I guess you remember Sophie, don’t you ? and MJ Keller ? yep that’s right, I’m your sister’s husband… ” Louis’s eyes widened as he heard what the man said,

“also you should remember Troy, don’t you ? yes the same Troy Keller who you killed with your car, what did I do to your family ? nothing, I did nothing to harm your family but you……. You killed my son, he was my blood, he was a part of your family too Mark, and now, it’s your turn to suffer the same pain which I went through, you deserve it Mark, so your son will pay for what you did, you will see it and I will make sure of it………..”

That was it, the last line had Louis scared to death, but he couldn’t do anything about it could he ? then again he watched speechlessly and Keller and his men walking out of the door and the boys waited for five minutes before talking to each other again or, looking at each other, right after their five minutes Harry turned to Louis who was hugging a crying Riley and opened his mouth to ask something but didn’t as he saw Louis signal saying him to ‘shut up’ and he waited until Riley was asleep, Louis didn’t want to talk about this in front of Riley, once Riley was asleep Louis took him away from his shoulder and placed his head gently on Josh’s shoulder and moved near Harry,

“Boo, please tell me you know this guy, I mean you heard what he talked right?”

“I know what he said Harry but I never knew that I had an aunt, never ever, or at least that’s what I know,” It seemed like Harry backed up for a while,

“But he said something like, Troy, and…wait wait wait….. Louis, this whole kidnapping thing, this isn’t just for ransom, They want you, they want to take revenge, that’s what this is all about,”

Harry finally understood the point of this whole kidnapping but it made it more and more harder for Louis, and Harry…..

 

Meanwhile……

 

“so what you are saying is that this Keller guy is their kidnapper and that he kidnapped them not for ransom but for revenge ?” Zayn and Niall were comforting a upset Liam but the boys decided not to tell the others about the phone call,

“considering what he said, yes, he wants revenge not ransom,”

“are we gonna tell Mel and Jay ?”

“No, Niall don’t even think about it, we tell them about this then things just will get worse….”

Liam finally stood up making his mind for his final decision….

“This is it, we will find them all by ourselves, we will get Louis and Harry free from them, we don’t need help anymore”

 

Little did they knew, things were sticky at the moment but what they didn’t know was that things were going to sticker than ever…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment? please love you!


	13. chapter 13

“Get out,” Keller got off the van once they arrived at their new spot, but the boys didn’t see anything because of the black cloth covering their eyes, the ropes on their legs and hands made it harder for them to walk or to see anything, thinking that the boys were unable to walk Keller gave his men a small nodding when his men came in and lifted the three boys up and threw them over their shoulders…

“No, Max, keep him down,” Keller yelled at Max who lifted Louis up and he suddenly threw the boy back in the van,

“I’ll deal with him, I don’t want anyone to touch him, he’s mine,” Louis started to squirm after hearing those words came out of Keller, who now put his arms around Louis and threw the boy over his shoulder ignoring his protests, and smacking his bum, the men took the three boys into the new warehouse and threw them down to the floor and Louis directly fell and bumped onto something or something which made him panic….

“don’t be so scared, pretty, that’s not some animal, that’s your friend, ” Keller smirked at Louis and walked away to find a chair because he had to talk with the boys… Louis took his time to talk to his friend…

“J-josh? Is that you ?”

“Lou yes, wait what LOUIS ? what, what are you doing here ? Josh managed to sit up and cuddle up to Louis and Louis too let the boy rest his head on his shoulders knowing that Josh was scared to death,

“Josh” Harry too managed to roll to meet Josh and sit right next to him,

“Hey, Mr. I-got-kidnapped-on-my-first-ever-date, how are you doing?” even if Josh was scared he managed to give Harry an annoyed look and smile at him weakly,

“How, I mean when and how did you guys got here ?” Louis and Harry both sat back and tried to recall their memories of coming to the warehouse…

“ok, so are you guys gonna talk to me or what ?”

“well, actually we were in the bureau trying to get some rest after what had happened at he called Louis and said that if we don’t come down right away he is going to kill Riley, wait. !!! no !! Louis where is Riley ???” Louis’s eyes became wider and started to look around in confusion and fear,

“Riley, Riley where are you ? RILEY !!!!” two almost scared to death singers started to look around them and started to search everywhere they can touch and finally Harry let out a sigh….

“Lou Lou calm down, got him, ” Harry said as he pulled the unconscious Riley into his arms and got him in the middle of Josh and Louis….

“ok, first of all who the hell is this ?” even though Josh was tired and scared he managed to talk because now he had his friends with him,

“This is Riley Trevor, Melody’s brother, they used him as bait to get us out of the bureau, Lou, you think he’s awake ?”

“I dunno,” Louis was struggling with the way he was sitting and he was starting to recall his memories when they first kidnapped them,

“I am awake by the way,” a small, weak and a scared voice was made by the boy in the middle of Louis and Josh and the three boys nodded in relief because now that they know Riley was somewhat ok,

“RILEY!!!!! Ohh I missed you man, feeling ok?”

“seriously ? what would you ask a person who got kidnapped by some mad dickheads ?” Because the boys were busy talking they didn’t notice that someone was coming near them, but soon realized that because four shadows stood in front of’em,……..

“welcome back boys, we missed you,” Keller placed his chair right in front of Louis who was struggling to get near Harry,

“What ? are you scared of me ? ” Keller grabbed Louis’ chin and pulled him closer to him as he pressed hi huge and ugly lips against Louis’ thin and pink lips harsh and hard making the boy struggle more and more to free himself, Just for Louis’ luck Riley gave up a small ‘eww’ and Keller pulled away from the boy looking at Riley in an animal manner and got closer to him making the youngest boy take his face away from Keller’s ugly face in disgust,

“Don’t try that with me sexy, I’m not your usual slut who fuck’s you up, I want to do something then I will, this is my world, each word I say will rule this place, so keep your little mouth shut and don’t make me do this to you too, got it ?....... I said got it ?” Harry quickly hit Riley’s elbow with his and taking it as a signal Riley slowly nodded his head and looked away, Louis was still sitting in the same position, still closing his eyes letting some drops of tears roll down his face, It wasn’t like Keller didn’t notice what Louis was going through, he felt bad for the kid but suddenly it strike him, he wasn’t going to treat the kid better, anger and rage took over his mind and all he could think was the moment when his child breathed his last and he was going to make sure that Louis was going to pay for his child’s death,

“Max, get the phone, you pretty prince call your parents,” Keller handed the phone to Louis whose jaw was almost dropped to the ground,

“What ? N-no I won’t….”to everyone’s surprise Keller wasn’t angry this time, instead he was laughing hard almost like a maniac,

“Do you really think you can just not call them, Look around you pretty prince, you’ve got three of your friends here and you remember what happened last time, don’t you ?” Louis was looking down at his feet and he surely didn’t want to look up,

“Pretty Prince c’mon now, do you really want to see your little friends here pay for this ? no right ? so then GET THIS BLOODY CALL,” Louis felt the taller man screaming at him from the top of his lungs making all the four boys shiver in fear, but Louis was never going to hurt his parents with a news like this, so he made up his mind not to but he had to do something unless he wanted his friends hurt,

“fine” Louis mumbled and took the phone and started to dial the number which everyone thought was his father’s number but none of them knew except Harry that Louis was actually dialing Liam’s number and Harry was praying that Keller didn’t notice the difference, Louis was shivering, he knew that if Keller got to know about the wrong number that he would pay for his actions in no time,

“Pickup pickup pick it up you prick!!! ” Louis was cursing through his mind that Liam was not answering the phone, Finally,

“Hello,” Liam’s voice came from the other end making Louis almost faint knowing that this was extremely dangerous for him to do as Keller was not easy to play with,

“H-hello,it…it’s Louis” Louis managed to put out some words as he was watching Keller looking down at him as if he wanted to eat him,

‘Liam please please please trace this,’ Louis was also praying in his mind think that Liam would be wise enough to understand what he is trying to say,

“Lou ? oh my god LOU where are you? What is this picture you’ve sent ? where are you for god’s sake !!!!” Liam was going to mess things up if he is going to scream like this into the phone, Louis had to act quickly before Keller snatch the phone away from him,

“Dad, I’m fine, I- i…I’ve got Harry, Josh and Riley here,” Liam soon understood what Louis was trying to say and acted suitably,

“Louis !!!! they’ve got you, oh god, they are near you aren’t they ?” Louis thanked Liam for understanding what he wanted to say,

“Y-yes, and I’m telling you dad, I’m fine,”

“What ? LOUIS FOR GOD’S SAKE SPEAK UP !!! oh sorry, go on” It was not long when Liam heard a harsh voice disturbed Louis,

“Gimme the phone” Louis saw the threat on his face and soon gave the phone, begging Liam inside his mind to keep his mouth shut, but apparently Liam knew what to do so he decided not talk no matter what happens,

“Mr. Tomlinson, it’s been a long time, ……………….. really I don’t want you to speak, it would not be good for your son over here, I just want to clear things up a bit, I guess you remember Sophie, don’t you ? and MJ Keller ? yep that’s right, I’m your sister’s husband… ” Louis’s eyes widened as he heard what the man said,

“also you should remember Troy, don’t you ? yes the same Troy Keller who you killed with your car, what did I do to your family ? nothing, I did nothing to harm your family but you……. You killed my son, he was my blood, he was a part of your family too Mark, and now, it’s your turn to suffer the same pain which I went through, you deserve it Mark, so your son will pay for what you did, you will see it and I will make sure of it………..”

That was it, the last line had Louis scared to death, but he couldn’t do anything about it could he ? then again he watched speechlessly and Keller and his men walking out of the door and the boys waited for five minutes before talking to each other again or, looking at each other, right after their five minutes Harry turned to Louis who was hugging a crying Riley and opened his mouth to ask something but didn’t as he saw Louis signal saying him to ‘shut up’ and he waited until Riley was asleep, Louis didn’t want to talk about this in front of Riley, once Riley was asleep Louis took him away from his shoulder and placed his head gently on Josh’s shoulder and moved near Harry,

“Boo, please tell me you know this guy, I mean you heard what he talked right?”

“I know what he said Harry but I never knew that I had an aunt, never ever, or at least that’s what I know,” It seemed like Harry backed up for a while,

“But he said something like, Troy, and…wait wait wait….. Louis, this whole kidnapping thing, this isn’t just for ransom, They want you, they want to take revenge, that’s what this is all about,”

Harry finally understood the point of this whole kidnapping but it made it more and more harder for Louis, and Harry…..

 

Meanwhile……

 

“so what you are saying is that this Keller guy is their kidnapper and that he kidnapped them not for ransom but for revenge ?” Zayn and Niall were comforting a upset Liam but the boys decided not to tell the others about the phone call,

“considering what he said, yes, he wants revenge not ransom,”

“are we gonna tell Mel and Jay ?”

“No, Niall don’t even think about it, we tell them about this then things just will get worse….”

Liam finally stood up making his mind for his final decision….

“This is it, we will find them all by ourselves, we will get Louis and Harry free from them, we don’t need help anymore”

 

Little did they knew, things were sticky at the moment but what they didn’t know was that things were going to sticker than ever…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments please! love ya


	14. chapter 14

“urr…lads, I think Louis is coming around,”

It had been three hours since Louis was unconscious and the boys had talked a lot, by this time Josh saw Louis slowly turning his head and all the six boys were starting to panic a bit looking at Louis’ arm,

“H-har..”

all the boys knew he was going to talk to Harry but a blood curling scream was out from Louis’ lips and tears ran down his cheeks, and Harry found himself running near Louis and trying to comfort him,

“Haz….ha….it…it,,, hur….hur…ts…..i”

A shiver went down Harry’s spine to see his boo bear trying to talk but he couldn’t…

“Shhh, Boo, it’s alright, we are here for you, it will be alright, shhh….” Harry started to draw circles on Louis’ back but didn’t see him calm down, yet he was going to try to talk him out of it……

“Lou, no Louis look, it will be ok, shhhhh,…… err lads a little help over here ?”

Harry sent quick looks to his mates sitting next to them watching them, Liam, Zayn and Niall quickly gathered around Harry who held Louis body is his lap,

“Lou look, I know it hurts, I probably don’t know how much because I haven’t gone through that, and I want you to know two things, one no matter what happened earlier, now that we are here with you, we won’t let them hurt you anymore, and second I really want you to keep this in your mind Lou, we will always protect you, all of us, now please stop crying, ”

Liam opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by a man’s slurry voice,

“awww look at that, you know what quiffy I wouldn’t be making that promise if I were you,” Zayn was usually quiet but he wasn’t going to stand against anything to help his friend,

“yeah right, I am making a promise I can keep you freak, besides I am not the one who fucks a twenty year old guy who could be my son”

Zayn’s harsh words were enough to make the man pissed off and Keller moved near Zayn and grabbed him by his hand,

“you do know that you are just going to makes things worse for pretty prince over here eh? ”

Next thing Zayn felt was a sharp slap falling on his cheek making him burn with anger, and Keller let go of Zayn making him fall onto Riley,

“Since there are new members here, I would like to explain our rules around here, Curly and Pretty Prince already know the rules and also they have seen it’s outcomes, so let me introduce to the new set of rules aye boys ?”

Keller knelt down near Louis and grabbed his chin firmly and pulled it towards him giving Louis a quick, but a rough and a harsh kiss, it was enough to get Niall mad,

“Don’t touch him, you fuck, leave him alone”

This was the first time anyone has seen Niall being this aggressive and it only made Keller more angry, Keller moved near Niall and the upcoming minute Keller’s foot was connected with Niall’s stomach kicking him hard making the boy fall back, Keller grabbed a fist full of Niall’s hair and pulled it over him,

“I need you to show respect Mr. also you need to know that I won’t even lay a hand on you, you let out a stupid word or do something stupid and I assure you your pretty little curly and this fucking little bleeding mess will pay for it, got it ? I. SAID. GOT. IT ?”

Niall nodded helplessly but it wasn’t enough for him,

“SPEAK YOU LITTLE BRAT!!” Keller’s hand was already connecting with Niall’s cheeks earning a small ‘fuck you’ from the aggressive boy, once Keller heard it, he let go of Niall’s hair and walked towards Harry and bent down to pull the boy off from the ground, instantly Keller changed his mind and stood up and made his way near Josh who was trying to hide behind Liam, Keller knelt down at him and pulled Josh along with him and a freaky smirk was growing on his face, Keller moved his face closer into Josh as if he was going to pull him in to a kiss,

“p-plea-ase, d-don-n’t hu-urt t-tth-em, if y-you, wan-nt to d-do anyt-thing t-then, m-mak-ke i-it m-me, b-but n-not t-th-hem,”

Louis’ broken voice appeared out of nowhere which made everyone in the room turn their heads towards him, Louis was still lying on Harry’s lap with his whole body sweating up, his hand soaked with blood, he was staring at the celling but he had made a note in his mind not to let Keller or his men abuse his brother-like mates, despite his pain in his body he looked at Keller with a hurtful face,

Upon hearing Louis’ words Keller quickly let go of Josh who was panting heavily as Liam dragged the shivering boy into a tight hug, Keller made his way near Louis and pulled him away from Harry’s lap as he placed Louis on his lap,

“Alright Pretty Prince, let me make this quick, your little quiffy friend and this little blonde slut insulted me in a many ways, I was going to punish that little drummer for that and you stopped me, because you want It to be you, am I right ? I don’t need your answer Louis, I know how much painful it is to see someone you love getting hurt, but since you asked it, you will be punished for that ok ?”

Harry let out a quick gasp,

“What ? no please don’t do it, he’s already hurt, I’m begging you, punish me instead but not him, he won’t take it, please,”

“Oh shut it, pretty prince was the first to make the move and so he gets the reward, now Max, no I’ll bring the kid, you get the ropes,”

Keller then again pointed his head towards the rest of the boys,

“and now you all, you insulted me in front of the others, and so your friend will be punished in front of you, now then,”

Keller stood up and instantly dragged Louis to his foot, Louis could even barely walk, Keller almost dragged Louis to the nearest poll near them and Max held Louis so that he wouldn’t fall as he was already weak, and together with that Keller gripped both his hands and bought them up near his head and tied them to the poll with the ropes and then, Louis was stretched out completely revealing his bare top,

the boys saw was Keller and Pete removing their belts, and suddenly Harry understood what was going to happen next and he squeezed his eyes shut, the next thing he felt was a sharp sting on his cheek, he knew he has just been smacked but he didn’t want to see his best friend getting whipped in front of him,

“Don’t. Close. Your. Eyes., if you do, a third belt will be added, even if one of you look away or shut your eyes OR shout asking us to stop this, I can assure you that a third belt will be added, and curly you know about me, and that I would do a thing I said, now let us start,”

Louis now bit his lip half-conscious knowing what was coming next, two seconds after that the whole warehouse was filled with Louis’ blood curling screams as the boys watched their best, innocent friend getting whipped, none of them dared to close their eyes because they already knew what would happen if they do anything stupid,

All the boys were forced to listen to Louis ear piercing screams for half an hour, and all of a sudden Louis screamed…

“STOP, S-STOP PLEASE STOP!!!! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Taking it as a hint Keller and Pete stopped their whipping and Keller removed the ropes when Louis fell to the ground, blood covering him all over his body, Louis was seconds away from being unconscious when Keller knelt down near him whispering,

“Your punishment isn’t over yet sexy, now c’mon, I know you want to rest so let me make it quick, Yo, Maxy bring the table,”

Keller then again turned towards the other boys with a smirk on his face,

“Yep, I know what you are thinking, your little friend over here is going to get fucked right in front of you, believe me boys, I don’t want to do this either, not in public, but if something like this happen then you would learn how to respect your captor now, don’t you.”

Keller then placed Louis on the table and removed his trousers and then quickly worked on removing his,

“Oh and boys, the rules are the same, if you look away or shout or shut your eyes, this is going to be a group fuck, alright ?”

Without even a warning Keller found himself thrusting into the smaller boy mercilessly and Louis’ screams were the same as before, but just after the second thrust Louis’ head dropped against the cold metal of the table, it was a signal to everyone that Louis was now unconscious, Keller stopped his hard thrusting and moved himself out of Louis and quickly ran towards Louis’ face and took the smaller boy’s face by his hands and slapped him twice to wake him but it wasn’t enough because everything was so unbearable for the twenty year old fragile boy, so Keller dressed him up gently, and took the boy in a bridal style and walked towards Zayn and Harry, and signaled them to stand up and Zayn quickly stood up and snatched the unconscious and a blood covered Louis from Keller’s hand giving Keller’s face a smirk,

“Don’t hesitate babes, I have already marked this little piece of shit as my own property, he’s mine now,”

“Just fuck off, ” Harry spoke when Zayn was busy stroking Louis hair and moving him away from Keller as much as possible, Giving the boys a little freedom after all Keller and his men walked out of the warehouse locking the door behind them.

“Guys, just asking but is he alive ?”

“JOSH !!!!” all the boys said in unison while Niall made his way near Liam,

“This. Was. Your. Fault. Liam, THIS WAS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!!! IF YOU HADN’T GIVEN AWAY SUCH A BEAUTIFUL PLAN THEN WE WOULDN’T HAVE ENDED UP HERE, THEN WE WOULDN’T HAVE WITNESSED OUR INNOCENT FRIEND GETTING FUCKED RIGHT IN FRONT OF US, IT JUST WOUDLN’T ” Niall broke into tears and he hugged Liam so tight that Liam almost fought with his breathing, but nevertheless he drew comfy circles in Niall’s back knowing that everything he just said, he didn’t mean them, he was just angry, frustrated and freaked out,

“lads, we can’t let him keep doing this to Louis, look at him, he’s covered up with bruises, covered up with blood and……… and, and that shit just keep fucking him into a table no matter how hard it is for Louis, I’m not saying I like it but we need to do something and stop him, he can’t hurt Louis anymore,”

“I know Zayn, I know, we will do something about it, but first we need to get Louis back,”

 

Meanwhile

*FBI HQ*

 

“What do you mean they jerked you off ???” Melody by this time had turned into a complete mess, yet she was frustrated… she asked them not to…..

“Agent Trevor, it was our mistake, but we will do our best to find them, an-”

“you will do your best ? you have already shown your best Mai, ok listen up FBI HQ, Team 3 Alpha, is no longer shaping in One Direction’s case, Mr. Trevor will assign you to your new case and so for god’s sake Mai, keep your team out of this case,”

Melody and Jason walked out of the conference room and found a little space alone,

“Mel, you know we will find them right ? no no no hey, babes please don’t cry, hey, look, no Mel, look at me, n-no MELODY TREVOR I SAID LOOK AT ME, we will find them, I swear we will, ”

“I know, and when I find them, that shit head is getting his pay back and that. Is . my. Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please? love ya


	15. chapter 15

Four days had been passed after Louis willingly taking the punishment all by himself, the boys had talked a lot during those four days, but Louis hadn’t still regained his consciousness after all the whipping even it was four days, it was starting to worry the other boys….

 

Josh’s P.O.V

 

One week ago I was having fun on stage with the boys when my fate completely cheated on me, I felt very bad for the other boys, especially Louis and Harry, they were free yet gave up for my sake ? I feel like it is my fault that Louis is in this position today, four days before I witnessed how one of my best mates got physically violated and whipped, the sight of Louis becoming unconscious made me nervous but I didn’t want raise my voice knowing that those jerks will hurt Louis even more if I say anything, I took a look at Louis whose head was resting on Niall’s lap, he looked so………. Fragile and Broken, this was the first time when I dared to take a good look at Louis’ body completely, he was topless, and his face, hands and the semi naked top was filled with various bruises and blood stains,

whoa, wait wait wait, he is sweating? But he wasn’t two hours ago !!, I felt the need to go near the fragile and the unconscious boy so i can take a good look at him,

I slowly crawled near Niall and slowly ran my fingers through Louis hair, from the very first touch I instantly felt that something was wrong, his body was heating up, he was coming down with a fever !

 

“Urmm, Zayn,”

Zayn was too busy talking with Liam and Harry about Louis that he didn’t heard me but I had to make him hear me,

“ZAYN!” finally I was able to break the long term conversation between the three boys and all their attention was on me,

“Yeah, Josh, what is it ?” Harry came near me and threw his arms around my shoulders comforting me, usually I don’t like to let people to think that I was weak, or that I was scared of something even if I was really scared, but this time, I didn’t mind, I was scared of what those shit heads would do to me, what they would do to Louis and the others, I needed someone to comfort me and I wasn’t going to deny it if someone was willing to do it,

“I-i-think L-Lou is c-coming down w-with a fe-ever,”

I tried to steady my voice as much as possible but soon I realized that I was rambling, Harry gave me a puzzled look and I slowly pointed my chin towards Louis and I thought Harry would leave me and go to Louis but instead he nodded his head at Zayn who soon knelt down beside Louis and set his hand on the blood covered boy’s forehead, and he let out a small gasp,

“Guys Louis is heating up, he’s got fever, what are we going to do now ? do you think those shit-heads would care to get him to drink a pill or something ?”

Zayn was helping Niall to get Louis to sit but it was useless, because Louis’ head kept falling down, just when I thought Louis was going to be dead sick if they don’t get him anything, I heard the warehouse door creak open, and four figures walking straight towards us, before I could say anything Harry was dragging me with him near Liam so that we all were together, a huge man which I assume was Keller walked towards Zayn and Niall and placed one of his huge hands on Louis’ motionless body as if he was going to drag him out but stopped once he touched the boy, what the fuck was going to happen ?????

 

 

Third person P.O.V

 

Keller took his hand away from Louis body in pure shock and then again placed his huge hand on the boy’s forehead and gasp,

“Holy fuck !!!”

The boys were also in pure shock because this was the first time they saw a look of concern in the man’s face but no one dared to speak up because they already knew what would be the result of their foolish actions,

But as for Zayn he was trying hard to stop a laugh and keep up a serious face,

“Boss, what is it ?” one of Keller’s men spoke up breaking the thick silence among them,

“the kid have high fever, what the fuck we going to do?” 

Surprising the boys Keller did have a true look concern this time, but this time Zayn was not able to hold his laugh, and everyone in the room threw their heads at the hard laughing boy, honestly it did irritate everyone because in one hand they were in a shitty situation and in the other hand their kidnappers were standing infront of them with the unconscious Louis in his hand,

“ZAYN !” Harry yelled in a whisper and then Zayn stopped his laughing, more than anyone else Keller was so close to lose his temper,

“Look at this, I have their unconscious friend in my arms, a knife in my pocket and quiffy there is going to laugh his ass of, tell me quiffy, what’ so funny ?”

Zayn now had lost his smiley face and had started to get a bit panicked, one wrong word and the next thing they would see was Keller’s knife trailing down Louis’ body,

“TELL ME,”

“you know what you fuck ? first you send us all some sort of freaky messages predicting about our first concert in America, then you knock out Harry and Louis and send us their pictures and videos, then you drugged them, you beat and fuck the living shit out of these two, you kidnap Josh, then you kidnap Riley who has nothing to do with this shit, you fucked Louis more than once, you took us hostage, you whipped our friend in front of us, you fucked our friend in front of us, and now you are fucking worried about him? What is it to you? All you want to do is to fuck him over and over again despite his pain and sufferings for someone else’s fault, all you fucking want to do is rip another part of this innocent boy’s life every day, all you want to do is to see how much you break this fragile boy in to piece, ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS TO HEAR HIM FUCKING SCREAM!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO IF A FUCKING IDIOT KIDNAP YOUR CHILD AND GOD DAMN VIOLATED HIM?? WHAT WOULD YOU FUCKING DO!!!!!!

 

Everyone was taken aback by Zayn’s sudden confrontation but none of the boys didn’t deny his words because it was true, for the whole past year Louis has being going through a lot dealing with his break up with his girlfriend and his family issues, this year was not different either, their management has been putting the boy under hell lot of pressure and now this whole kidnapping was absolutely getting on to his nerves, noticeably Zayn’s very last words about Keller’s child was enough to make Keller cross his limits of anger,

Keller was about to beat the living shit out of Zayn when he remembered something, he has to, he had to punish Zayn for what he said, for the way he insulted Keller in front of everyone else, Keller had to let Zayn know who ruled the place, even with his pure boiling anger inside him Keller managed to hold back his rage and the need to punch Zayn right in the face, but Keller indeed had other plans, a small smirk made on his face because he knew what he should do to punish Zayn and when to do it, if this punishment succeeded then he knew that not even Zayn, but none of the other boys were going to raise their voices against him, not even to save their friend when Keller was “using” him, keeping his plan on mind he immediately turned to Harry,

“you, Curly come here, …. Oh c’mon you little prick I’m not going to eat you but I might do it to your

precious little friend on my hands if you don’t, now now c’mon.”

 

The way he mentioned about Louis was enough for Harry to run near Keller, Harry was expecting some kind of filthy treatment but nothing came,

“Take Pretty prince off of my hands and take care of him, I’m going to ask Max to get some medicines for him, take good care of him Curly cus I have a surprise for you,”

 

Without letting Harry speak a word Keller threw Louis in to Harry’s arms and signaled Max and Leo to follow him while asking Pete to stay with the boys, Once outside Max decided it was a good time to ask Keller about it,

“urmm, boss, normally you would have killed the person who talked to you like that, but this time you didn’t, that quiffy is an exception ? or as we know you, do you have something planned, ?”

 

 

Keller smiled, he actually had a new plan and a new punishment,

“What ? you seriously think I will let it go? Zayn crossed his pretty lips and I will make him see the result of it, but first of all, I need Louis to recover, Louis is an important key to this punishment, ”

“Of course you have something in your mind boss, man aren’t I glad to work with you,”

“I know that Leo, and now Max give them those things they need to deal with Louis, I need that boy recovered soon,”

And with that Keller was gone,

Meanwhile inside the warehouse, the boys didn’t like the way Keller reacted to Zayn’s harsh words,

“DD, I don’t like this,”

“Don’t like what ?”

“The way that guy behaved, the smirk on his face, the way he looked at Louis, everything ” 

While Zayn and Liam were discussing about newly arisen Keller attitude, Harry, Niall, Josh and Riley were busy taking care of Louis, Harry was placing a wet cloth over the motionless boy’s body while Riley and Josh were busy applying medicine to Louis’ wounds in his face and his bare chest, Niall was looking at the unconscious body of his friend with teary eyes and then he moved his eyes towards Riley,

“Riley,”

“Yeah Niall ?” Riley answered but didn’t look up,

“I’m so sorry dear, we got you stuck up in this mess, you shouldn’t be here,” Niall clearly could clearly say that Riley was missing his sister, his father, Jason and home, even Niall and the other boys missed home, but as for Riley, that boy got dragged into this mess in less than 24 hours after they met him,

“you know what Niall ? it’s ok, I trust you guys, I trust my sister, I know you won’t leave me,” Riley replied with a sweet smile before going back to medicating Louis, Zayn and Liam after their conversation walked towards the other boys and sat next to Josh,

“Harry Boo, what do you think about Keller’s reaction ?”

“Honestly Zayn, I don’t like it one bit, I mean you yelled at him with venomous words and normally he would have kicked the shit out of us, or he would have hurt Louis, but this time he didn’t, there’s definitely a creepy reason behind this, ”

“that’s exactly what me and Zayn thought, he is up to no good Harry, we have to do something,”

“hey, what if…. I don’t know but like what if one of us escape and make our way back to the bureau and alert the others about this ?”

“NO !”

 

Just after Josh’s idea of someone trying to escape, Harry’s mind took him to that time when he tried to escape and what they did with Louis,

“don’t even think about it, trust me we are not held captive by a group of school nerds, they can do worse, the last time i escaped was the time when you got the video of Louis being……………………..fucked, and I don’t want it to happen again, he is obsessed with Louis and he will do it again and again, we should think about keeping Louis safe, not a way to let Keller and his guys fuck him again and again….”

~xxxxxx~

 

*2 days later*

 

It was time for another day in hell for boys who were fast asleep except for only one of them, Harry was sleeping against Josh’s chest and suddenly let his head drop into a lap, Harry opened his eyes in surprise,

“Morning, sleepy head, wake up”

“Lou what are yo….. LOUIS !!!! OH MY GOD LOUIS!! LOUIS!! LOUIS!! YOU ARE UP !!! ” Harry jumped from his lap and pulled the boy in to a tight hug, while the other boys also woke up upon hearing Harry’s screams, all the boys gathered around Louis pulling him into hugs, once Niall pulled him in to a hug Louis winced in pain and pulled back,

“Lou Bear what happened ? are you ok?”

“yeah, yeah sure it just hurts, ” Louis was now wincing in pain more than before as a result of his whips, all the boys looked into his eyes and found tears foaming in his eyes,

In one swift move Niall was kneeling down Louis and tugged his shirt and lifted it up, a huge gasp roamed the boys and what they saw was Louis’ whipped marks swollen and had turned purple, leaving a sigh, Louis attempted to stand but the moment his stood up and gave his full weight on his knees, he fell to the floor unbalanced, Liam ran near Louis and sent his hands around his waist to help the boy to stand,

“Lou, just because you regained consciousness that doesn’t mean you can walk, you are still weak, you need to rest, sit!”

It was not a request, it was a command, it was true, Louis was still weak, he could barely walk or lift his head,

“PRETTY PRINCE !!!!” the boys were dragged back to fear and annoyance,

Keller ran near Louis and pulled the boy into a sloppy kiss which made Zayn cross his limits, seen Louis squirm under the sloppy kiss Zayn kicked the man in his stomach making Keller stumble backwards,

“Zayn !!!” Harry nearly screamed because he knew what was going to happen next, although he knew what would happen he was not ready for the way it was going to happen,

“Quiffy, quiffy dear quiffy, you don’t really understand the rules now do you, you break the rules and pretty prince pay….. you forgot didn’t you ?”

Once Keller announced that, Zayn’s face went pale in a slight moment as now he knew what was going to be next,

“s-sorry, pl-lease d-don’t do a-anything to h- hi-m”

“begging now, nah, it’s not going to change, so let’s get to business now shall we, Zayn, you have to punishment rounds, one is for insulting me in front of everybody and the second for kicking me, but…….”

Zayn gulped hard and looked at Harry who was frozen on the spot, because he knew, no matter who insulted him or kicked him, the one who would be punished is Louis,

“but, you won’t get it, instead pretty prince over here will pay the price, as you all know, the punishment is the same, pretty prince will we whipped,”

Harry knew, he knew that this was the punishment as he looked over to Louis who was still looked pale, fragile and weak, there was no way he was going to take the whipping again,

“the thing is, we won’t whip him, you will,”

Just as those words fell of off Keller’s mouth all the boys stood there as if a lightning bolt was sent down their bodies,

“well, let me tell you how it works, Niall, Zayn and Liam, you three will whip him, 20 whips from each, an…”

Keller was soon distracted by Zayn’s strong voice,

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ? WE WON’T DO THAT,” Zayn let out a sarcastic laugh while Keller slowly made his way near Josh and grabbed the boy by his hair yanking him up,

“did you really think I wouldn’t have think about that? Oh please, you were asked to whip your best friend, of course you’d say no, so, I decided that if you don’t whip him, I. will. Taste. Josh. Right. Infront. Of. You.”

Upon hearing his words Josh started to struggle to get free from his grip on his hair and Louis on the other side shot his head up and pushed Liam away,

“noooo no no no this is not going to happen, Josh will not go through this misery, if there is anyone who is going to be punished then it’s going to be me, Zayn DO IT,”

Liam, Niall and Zayn stood there with their mouth almost hitting the ground looking at Louis with pure amusement,

“what ?? no Louis we are not going to whip you, never ever,”

“NIALL ! listen to me, I know how it’s like to go through that misery and I don’t want Josh going through it, please, Zayn please do it, ”

After about half an hour of debating among the friends making Keller’s face turn into a smirk he let out a sigh and started to undo Josh’s denim, that movement was enough for Zayn to do it,

“OK !! OK WE WILL, DON’T HURT HIM, HE’S NOT EVEN A PART OF THIS,”

“fine then, let’s start, Liam, get the belt, Pretty prince bend over,”

Just a moment when the warehouse was again filled with Louis’ blood curling screams, Liam was crying, more crying, he was shaking, he could handle it anymore, after 19 whips he broke down and threw the belt away, Louis’ situation was even more hard to see, his head was hanging down and he was crying out loud, 

 

*three hours later*

“PLEAS JUST FUCKING STOP !!! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE !! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP”

 

They were the final words Louis’ spoke before passing out, Keller untied Louis hand and the boy immediately fell to Harry’s caring hands, it was frustrated to see Louis in this state, he was again covered in blood, bruised lips, bruised chest, a back filled with deeps cuts, this eventually bought tears into Harry’s big puppy green eyes,

“oi, quiffy come here,” Keller again raised his voice but this time Zayn didn’t dare to speak up against him because he knew what would happen if he did so,

“you look tasty, can I try you?”

Even before Zayn could react Harry was in front of Zayn pushing Zayn away from Keller with tears streaming down his face,

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU???? YOU WANT RANSOM THEN TAKE IT, JUST LEAVE US ALONE YOU FUCKING PRICK !!!”

Once again Keller was angry but this time he didn’t even looked at Louis, he only nodded at Max who went and held the other boys back while Leo and Pete with Keller centered Harry, the next thing Harry saw was a leg connecting with his abdomen, and he felt many more legs being connected in to his body making him curl up in to a ball and cry out loud,

“No !! stop please, please you have to stop !!!!!!”

“STOP IT YOU FUCKING PRICK……… STOP DOING THAT”

“I’M BEGGING YOU PLEASE STOP, YOU’RE HURTING HIM PLEASE STOP, I’M BEGGING YOU PLEASE !!!!”

 

Harry turned around with tears streaming down his eyes, everything was becoming blurry for him,

“Lou…….” That was the only word Harry could say before everything going black……

 

 

*few hours later*

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

My head, it… it hurts like hell, urrrrrrrgh….. what happened ?? I tried to move but I couldn’t… all I felt was someone sitting next to me, I turned my head to look at him

LOUIS !!! oh god this is not Louis, he was covered in blood with deep cuts, Riley was lying next to Louis who was unconscious too, wait wait wait, this is not the same place where we used to be….

 

“where are we ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh? comments and kudos? mmmwah!


	16. chapter 16

Harry’s P.O.V

 

“where are we ?”

That was the very first question that popped inside my mind, all I could see was a blood soaked Louis next to me with his hands and legs tied and an unconscious Riley lying next to us in the same condition except he wasn’t bloody as much as Louis was, his hands and legs were tied too, so I assumed that I was in the same condition, but surprisingly I wasn’t tied or anything, my legs and hands were free,

Ok so this is strange, well, if I’m not gagged I can take a look at where we are, so I got up on my legs and it took a second for me to understand that Zayn, Liam, Niall and Josh were not there, a shiver went down my back because this Keller guy could do anything he wanted, but with others not around me it scares me to think something happened to them, right now all I could do is to take a look at our surrounding until Louis or Riley comes up,

I slowly made my way to the door and turned the door knob, it wasn’t locked, what the fuck was this ? it couldn’t be another trap to make us get punished not would it…. Thousands of questions were roaming in my head and I stepped out of the room and it took me a while to realize that this wasn’t actually a warehouse, this was a House ? well isn’t this strange, I was lost in my own little world that I didn’t even hear someone was behind me,

“Enjoying the view I see?”

I froze on the spot, but it wasn’t Keller, I could recognize that voice anytime but this wasn’t him, I slowly turned around to face Max standing next to me, of course I had to think twice before raising my voice because I still remember what happened the last time,

“you can talk you know, to tell the truth I’m not like my Boss, you can ask questions from me, and I’ll answer them, but Keller is out at the moment, so until he comes back you can ask me anything, oh c’mon curly I know you have some questions, don’t worry I won’t tell Keller or I won’t punish you, so now if you want to know anything then go on,”

I never thought that a kidnapper could be this kind, but honestly this guys was concerned for the first time, there were no evil intentions in his face, so I decided to go for it,

“errm, I just have three questions, well, where are we ?” at my first question there were no growling, slaps no nothing, only a small smile,

“I saw that coming, you are in Lithuania, and also I know you are going to ask about the rest of your friends so I’ll answer that too, I think you remember how you yelled at Keller and how you got your pretty little face punched, actually you passed out after that and we drugged all of you, except pretty boy who was already unconscious and we bought you, pretty boy and the other kid here, ”

WHAT THE FUCK ? 

how did we ended up in some where is Russia !!! oh no no no no !!! please don’t let this be the one I think, please god, please don’t let them do this, I was starting to shiver, and I could feel tears building up in my eyes and I instantly felt that I was going weak on my knees, when we were in England we even had a small hope thinking that Melody and the others would find us but now that we have ended up in Russia the smallest hope of being found is long gone, without even a warning tears escaped my eyes and they were flowing down my cheeks, I never dreamt of being in this situation, I never did,

 

“I’m not trying to scare you curly but you can count this as a warning, this is not England, so don’t even think about trying to escape or to fight back, because I swear to god nothing good is going to happen, this is Keller’s country, he can do whatever he want to do, so I’m warning you not to do anything stupid, whatever help you need except going against my Boss or except trying to escape I will be there, take care of Louis, Harry and don’t do anything stupid, Keller is extremely dangerous and he won’t even think twice to kill you, be careful and don’t I mean DON’T DO ANYTHING SUPID IF YOU WANT TO KEEP LOUIS ALIVE, it’s almost time that Keller is going to come, now go back to the room and don’t even let out a hint saying that I told you these things, honestly Harry I have a son just your age, and I don’t know what I would do if a man kidnap my son and treat him like this, but I will help you to stay out of trouble, now be a good boy and go back to your friends, ”

Now that I was openly crying, Max came near me held my hand and led me to the room and took me inside and made me sit next to Louis,

“what can we do about this mess ?”

Max was looking at Louis but I could see that pure concerned face right in him, after a while he left the room leaving me alone with the two unconscious boys,

I slowly started to run my fingers through Louis’ messed up hair, why him ? just why Louis ? it could have been me, Zayn, Liam or Niall, but why him ?? most people can think that Louis is a carefree nutshell but in reality Louis is really fragile and I just have a feeling that he is beyond broken now, I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Max coming back, just as I was watching him, he knelt down beside me and took Louis off of my arms and laid his head on his lap, Jesus Christ!!! this man is definitely human !! he slowly took Louis’ wounded hand and started to apply something, so much slow as if he thought Louis would break if he touch him with a bit more force, after finishing applying that thing Max slowly wrapped a bandage in his hand and I got a bit panicked when I saw Louis slowly started to move, he was regaining his consciousness !! oh Christ I hope he won’t scream !!

“ha-haz, wh-what a-are y-yo…. W-who the FUCK ARE YOU?? LET GO OF ME! PLEASE DON’T DO THIS…. PLEASE DON’T HURT ME !! ” Louis was thrashing under Max who was trying to stay calm as possible, I have to get Louis to calm down, I quickly made my way near Louis and knelt down beside Louis cupping his face in my hands,

“Lou, Lou no Louis look at me, please Lou, calm down !! LOUIS CALM DOWN !!!”

I was trying my best to calm him down but he wouldn’t, well I can’t blame him either because once Max also raped Louis and he can’t deny it, Louis was looking utterly scared at the moment but now Max was not going to hurt him but help him, so I have to calm him down, when I knelt beside him he started thrashing even more and I had to scream in the highest voice,

“LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN !!!”

At least that worked, Louis was innocently looking into my eyes and I started stroking his hair slowly as he winced when Max touched his bare torso and I glared at Max who didn’t notice it, finally he understood that I was glaring at him and he looked up into my eyes,

“Curly, please I told you I’m not going to hurt him, if I wanted to hurt him while Keller was gone I would have done it when you three were passed out, I just want to make it ok, now stop glaring at me and help me to clean his cuts and apply this into him, c’mon,”

Louis clearly didn’t understand what was going on, Max was one of the men who beat him, who raped him, he was a person who took advantage of him, Louis had the complete right to get scared but now I had to convince him that Max was not trying to hurt him, but to help him, Louis finally calmed and was holding into my hand tightly as if I was going to get disappear, Max slowly made him sit and started applying the medicine very very carefully and with each touch Louis’ eyes were gaining more tears, Max looked into my eye and nodded slowly and then I took Louis’ face in my hands and started talking to him, what Max was going to do next was going to be deadly painful but he was helping us,

“Louis, look at me, Boo look at me, yep, just like that, just hang on a second,….” I quickly grabbed Louis arms and held him in place and after a second I could hear Louis screaming from the top of his lungs as Max poured some of the germ fillers into his sharp whip mark and after a bit Louis calmed down and was still holding my hand,

“there, see it wasn’t too hard, Harry give him this water and give this to the other boy, Leo went out to get something for you to eat, and Louis get some rest, Keller will be back anytime and I don’t know what but he has something in his mind, so be careful when you speak or yell at him, don’t do anything that will make him mad, Harry I’ve told you before so, be really careful, also, make sure you won’t let anyone know that I am helping you, because if they got to know I won’t be able to be nice again, ”

With those last words Max walked out of the door locking us inside and right after he went out Louis snuggled into my neck and started crying slowly,

“Why us haz ? what have we done so wrong to be in this position ? why ? ”

“Lou, we didn’t do anything wrong baby cakes, and we never will, sometimes good people go through bad things just like us, at least now we know that there is one ‘human’ between those men,”

“Harry, where are the others ? and why are we in a room ?”

I could feel Louis tensing up but he had to know,

“Louis, we uh….. kind of like, we are like…… Jesus Lou weareinLithuaniaandtheothersareinLondon”

Louis didn’t answer, he only blinked and I knew he didn’t understand what I just said, I let out a small sigh,

“Lou, we are in Lithuania and the others are in London, please don’t panic now !! ”

Louis didn’t panic nor scream nor yell all I could see in his face was a big smile and he gripped my hand tightly almost making my blood flowing stop,

“HARRY !!! is it for true ? please tell me it’s not a dream !!!”

“No Lou it’s not a joke, but why are you happy ? I thought…you would panic and stuff….”

“no harry, don’t you see !!! I’m happy because they released our friends !! this is our mess Harry, not theirs, they got in to this shit because of US !! they got in to this situation because they came to save us, I am just so happy that they let go of our friends and……. And so I could take all the punishments,”

“Louis-”

“No, Haz just let me finish this for once yeah? Harry this wasn’t even your fault or they didn’t want you in this, you got dragged into this because of me!! They wanted me Harry not you, not the others, they wanted revenge for his son’s….death, and Harry I swear to god I will never let them do anything anymore to you, even if it comes down to give my life to protect you, I won’t hesitate give up my whole life if by doing that would save your life, Harry I’m saying this now because I don’t know what might happen to us in here, if anything, just anything happen to us, I want you to know that I will always protect you no matter what happens, if anything serious happens Harry don’t wait for me, if you get a chance to escape then take it, run as far as your legs can take you. Don’t even think about me, if they want to kill me then that’s it y-”

I silenced him by placing my finger on his lips because I don’t want to listen anymore, he might think that I will just be a crappy friend because I care for my life but no,

“Louis shut up !! no Louis I listened to everything you said and now it’s time for you to listen to what I have to say, if you think that I will leave you behind and let the brainless tadpole fuck you again and again well Louis WASH YOU FUCKING BRAIN because I won’t. leave. You. Behind. Again. And don’t even think about arguing about that again got it ?”

Louis was just sitting there with his baby blue eyes filling with tears and he just nodded, and suddenly a wave of panic ran through his face as he was looking at the door, I was sitting in front of him so it took me a while to understand that Louis was losing the colours in his face,

“s-someone is behind me isn’t it ?”

Louis just nodded instead of saying anything, I felt panic running inside me and I felt a hand pulling me by my hair and of course I knew who it was, and the same hand threw me away from Louis who backed up against the wall with tears streaming down his face, once I was lying on the ground i managed to sit down and I felt two pairs of eyes on me, I looked up to meet the evil eyes of Keller and Leo, Keller walked up to Louis while Leo made his way near me and standing in front of me, GREAT !! now I can’t do anything to stop Keller from doing anything to Louis,

So much for making promises to keep his safe !!! but I could see what he was doing,

Keller slowly walked towards Louis who was now backed up against the wall and yanked him up by his hair while Louis let out a scream,

“So, you like It in here pretty prince ? ”

Louis didn’t even speak up but he kept looking at my face and suddenly Keller let go of Louis and he fell to the floor instantly Keller stormed to Leo and whispered something in to his ear and with a swift movement Leo was behind me with a knife against my neck, and Louis’ having a failed attempt to stand up when he is pushed back down to the floor with one of Keller’s large hands,

“Louis, strip, ”

“WHAT ?”

Despite the fact that there is a knife against my throat me and Louis both broke out saying ‘what’ is unison, Louis looked at my face as if he understands what would happen if he doesn’t strip, Louis slowly started to remove his already torn t-shirt and then moved towards his belt when a sudden knock on the door distracted him,

A very angry Max appeared through the door,

“Boss, I think you definitely need to see this,”

Keller let out a growled and looked at Leo who took away the knife away from my throat making a shiver run through my spine,

But before leaving the room Keller again yanked Louis from his hair,

“don’t you dare to think that this is fucking over Louis, your parents made a big mistake and you will pay for it, in fact i. will. Make. Sure. You. Pay. For. That. You little bitch,”

And with that a harsh slap landed on Louis face and his head snapped to the other side,

“BOSS !! you really need to see this, it’s that little FBI girl Melody, she posted something in a mail, also it’s about Jones, boss c’mon ”

When Max mentioned about Jones, Keller let go of Louis’ hair and stormed out of the room leaving a very hurt Louis on the floor,

I quickly snapped out of my world and ran near Louis, who was crying out loud,

“Haz-It-it hu-hurts haz…. WHY CAN’T HE FUCKING KILL ME INSTEAD OF TORTURING ME LIKE THIS !!!”

“shhh….. shh Louis it’s ok, don’t… don’t cry Boo, shhh it’s ok,”

While Louis was crying and snuggling in to my lap my eyes met the sad eyes of Max who was standing near the door,

“thank you” I slowly mouthed to him while he made his way near me and Louis,

He knelt down near us and patted my shoulder,

“it’s ok, I’ll try to distract Keller as much as possible, take care of your friend right ?”

“okay,”

And with that Max was gone, I wrapped my hands tightly around Louis who has apparently fallen asleep,

His lip was bleeding as a result of Keller’s harsh slap and I wiped the blood away and he hugged me tightly,”

“it’s ok Lou, I’m here with you, shhhh….”

And with my last words I felt that he was asleep again……

What the hell was Keller up to know ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please? love you


	17. chapter 17

Melody’s P.O.V

 

It has been exactly three days since we found Liam, Niall, Zayn and Josh on the…… the grave yard,

 

~~//Flashback //~~

 

*3 days earlier*

 

“Hun, can you please give me that tape, I need to re-watch it, a-”

 

“I’ll be loving you forever, deep inside my heart you leave me ne-”

“Hello”

“Miss Trevor !! oh man !! aren’t I glad to-”

“why the fuck are you calling me ? just say it”

“whoa!! Whoa !! wait kiddo, I think you might have forgot that all these fagots are with me, make a hasty” fuck and these fags pay, now no answer ? that’s more like it, now just keep your petals shut and listen to me yeah ?”

“TELL”

“I’ll tell you two little things yeah ? well thing number one, get your little boyfriend Jason and get to the St. Mathews grave yard, and you’ll find a gift, and two, I need my man back, Jones, but first you should consider about going to the graveyard because of time issues eh ? ”

“t-the g-g-grave y-yard ?”

“yes genius the graveyard, get going now, bye”

 

And the phone went dead……

“Mel ? baby what is it? I know it was Keller but what did he say ? MELO-”

“we have to get going now….. dad we’ll be right back and I’ll keep you posted !!!”

Without even a single word to hear from my father I dragged Jason up from his chair and dragged me out with me, we both got in to the car and I drove to St. Mathews graveyard as fast as possible, I could sense that Jason was almost scared to death but I had no other choice but to keep my voice down and drive as fast as I could, I mean I can explain things later anytime right ?

Thousands of things were running on my mind…. A gift ? graveyard ? time issues ? that man is going to pay horrible time if he has done anything to the boys….

Once we were at the graveyard I got off the car,

“Jay, call an ambulance, NOW !!”

I could feel Jason looking at me with his jaw dropped to the ground but I had to see what this whole thing was about,

“oh my god !!” the minute I heard that voice I knew Jason had found something, so I snapped my head back to his side to find running behind an oak tree, and I quickly followed him behind to see Liam, Zayn, Niall and Josh lying unconscious under the shades of the huge tree, Jason quickly knelt down near Zayn and pressed his finger down on to Zayn’s neck….

“done, all four are breathing, I’ve called an ambulance, they should be here any minute now,”

“Mel, I know what you’re thinking but don’t worry Harry and Louis are with Riley and they will take care of him, I swear he will be fine, a-”

“Jay, I’m not worried about Riley as long as he is with Louis and Harry, I’m just totally worried about Louis, that boy can’t take much of these crap…..”

Both our voices were distracted by the noise of the ambulances and the FBI cars…..

 

~//End of Flashback//~

 

Tears were swelling my eyes when Jason and the boys’ doctor came walking towards me,

“Miss. Melody, the boys are showing a very good progress, they all showed a bit of dehydration and they are being treated for that, they all have somewhat small scars in their bodies, but they all will be treated for this,”

“can we talk to them ?”

“definitely, all of them are awake, just don’t pressure them with questions and yeah, go on, ”

The doctor walked away and Jason grabbed my hand and dragged me with him, we both entered to a room with three nurses walking around the boys making sure that they are completely fine with whatever the medications were,

“MELODY !!!! JASON !!!!”

Zayn screamed and all the other boys shot up their heads to the door to meet our eyes, everyone was really happy to be back I guess, well, I mean by judging the way they looked at us,

“Hey, assholes”

That was all I could say, God Damn !! they skipped their limits !! what the hell was I supposed to say ?

“Mel!!!!!”

“what ?” It’s true that I was dying to see this set but it doesn’t mean I’m not mad at them for breaking out the fucking law,

“Mel, we are so sorry we didn’t listen to you, but we know many reasons of why and what they are going to do with them, ”

“you do ?”

“duh!!! We were there for almost a week, what do you expect us to know? About Barney?”

“fine then, t-”

“Melody we know you are angry with us but please don’t do this, can we please talk through this ?”

“FINE !!!!”

I slowly walked towards the bed and sat down near Zayn who instantly held my hand tightly,

“Zayn you know how much this is important this case is, for you and for us as well, every little detail you know will be very, very important to us to find them, if you are not ready to talk yet then it’s fine, but the sooner we get the details the sooner we can get in to set, ”

“Melody, we are in exact perfect state to talk about this, so I guess we’ll start then yeah ?”

Instead of answering them, I just nodded my head with Jason,

“well, urm, Liam here got the genius Idea of finding the boys alone after we got a call from Louis a-”

“waaaaaaaaaaaaait wait wait, !! when did you get a call from Louis ?”

“oh, sorry, well apparently the day that they kidnapped Riley they had called Louis and asked him to get out of the bureau and get in the back alley, and so Harry and Louis hadn’t dared to tell anyone because they were worried about what would happen to Riley if they do, and they had no other idea except to do what they had asked to do,”

“Niall wait, so that is when we got those creepy photo ?”

“nice and yes that’s the time when we got it, and so, as it seems their Kidnapper by the name Keller, has asked Louis to call his father and Louis being his clumsy boy called Liam instead,”

“so they didn’t know that Louis was talking to Liam but not his father ?”

“totally, they actually thought it was his dad, but when we spoke with him all he said was about how Louis’ family killed someone called Troy, well Liam here made the wonderful decision of going to save the boys alone and when we got there it was……. Well sorry guys I can’t talk anymore about it cus it’s ……… it’s disgusting,”

“Niall calm down mate, I’ll continue the rest….”

 

It took almost 3 hours for the boys to explain the whole situation and it matters most because this whole kidnapping trails right back at Louis’ life,

After the boys finished their description me and Jason walked out of the room…

“Jay we need to talk to these men, and try and get some kind of literal mind skank out of them,”

“we have a pretty big stall in front of us, first we need to heat up few things now don’t we, c’mon love let’s send that video to Keller,”

 

 

*Back at Lithuania*

 

Third person P.O.V

 

Keller was beyond angry and he had no idea what he might do to Louis after this but he had a plan in his mind which means obviously Louis was in trouble,

Keller made his way back to the room where Louis and Harry were and he burst the door open, Louis was asleep in Harry’s arms and Harry definitely was freaked out by the sudden appearance of Keller,

Keller stormed towards the sleeping boys and yanked Louis to his feet while gifting him with a unbearable slap,

Without even giving a chance for Louis to speak or scream Keller threw Louis across the room making the boy’s head hit hard in the wall, blood dripped from his head while Harry was cornered with Leo,

“wh-what are you doing ??? he didn’t do anything !!! leave him alone !!!!”

 

But none of Harry’s words worked because Keller was beyond mad and his leg and knee kept making contact with Louis’ abdomen, most of all Keller’s knee connected with every part of his body,

After a while Louis was panting with blood dripping from every inch of his body….

Keller yanked his hair upwards….

“you little fucker !! my man Is going to die because of you, and YOU. WILL. PAY. IF. ANYTHING. HAPPENS. TO. HIM”

 

“Leo get the drugs and the ropes, it’s time to give pretty prince a group fuck…. I want you, Pete and Max in this room within an hour, and oh curly, Louis is going to get fucked until he is exactly forget his fucking name”

“Leo do everything you can to make this fuck miserable, I’m going to make this day hell for you Louis”…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> diddly squat, i dont even know what that means, but comments and kudos please?


	18. chapter 18

Third person P.O.V

 

Harry watched in fear in what would Keller actually do to Louis but he also could see that Louis was nowhere near about feeling any kind of fear instead his face was full of exhaustion, Harry watched in fear the way that Keller and his men brining things into the room, when the things were finally done, Keller, Leo and Pete stepped inside the room and closed the door behind them,

Keller stopped midway in the room and turned his head towards Louis who was resting his head on the wall next to him looking exhausting,

“well pretty boy, it’s time yeah ?”

“Leo, get the kid,”

With that one word Leo was walking up to Harry who was sitting next to the shaking figure of Riley and yanked him up by his hair and dragged him to the center of the room, Louis who was looking exhausted in the beginning was now starting to panic after watching the way Leo had dragged Harry out of his sitting position,

Keller and Pete had started Laughing at Louis for what they were going to do, suddenly Louis was kneeling near Keller,

“please, please not him, don’t do anything to him, just take me, not h-ARGHH!!”

Louis’ voice was cut off by Keller’s hand fiercely grabbing Louis’ hair and pulling him up to his feet,

Harry was thrashing in Leo’s hand by now, and Keller was pulling at Louis’ hair using enough force to almost remove his hair in one go, Louis was beginning to get weak at his knees and his hand immediately flew to Keller’s hand which had been pulling Louis’ hair and the boy was trying his best to make Keller remove his hand because it was beginning to hurt a lot,

“L-let m-me go, please, p-please I’m b-begging y-you, i-it hur-ts, ”

Louis’ intense pain was increased again by Keller’s hand connecting in his cheek, leaving an angry red mark on his cheek, making Louis shut his eyes immediately, once again Louis tried to speak but was cut off again by Keller pulling Louis in to angry, rough kiss,

Louis honestly felt gross, he felt worthless and disgusted, he never wanted this in his entire life, all he wanted even now was to keep Harry safe, he never wanted to see Harry being abused in front of his eyes, he was meant to protect the younger lad, but he didn’t know what he was going to do right now because all he felt was a pair of disgusting lips biting down his own lips, after about fifteen minutes of a worthless, angry kiss Keller pulled off,

“it hurts ha ? how fucking much does it hurt to see someone you love being is pain Louis ? tell me!! TELL ME YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH !!!” and there was another slap enough to draw blood from Louis’ lips, with that last assault Keller threw Louis on to the floor and proceeded his way towards a drawer and found some ropes and a duct tape,

Again Keller stomped over to Louis and Riley and bounded theirs hands behind their back and two pieces of duct tapes over theirs lips, Louis watched helplessly as Keller and his men proceeded to strip themselves and then move on to Harry, and soon he was striped into nothing, the thrashing and screaming boy was once again placed on a cold metal table and he was positioned very well so that he was directly looking at Louis’ tear streaming helpless face,

Harry, never wanted this too, all he wanted right now was to be with his best mate and his other band mates, snuggling with them under blankets with hot chocolate, but instead he found himself being laid on a table, completely naked facing his best mate, as much as he never wanted to be fucked right in front of his best friend he also didn’t want Louis to go through this process once again because Louis was delicate and fragile more than anything, already knowing that what was about to come next minute is unbearably painful yet he had made a note in his mind to take in whatever the pain that Keller was about to give him for Louis’ sake, and because he knew what exactly would happen if he made a mess thrashing around anymore, and that would just imply more and more pain on Louis’ life, His thoughts were distracted by a sudden force entering him and the tiny room was once again filled with Harry’s screams and bargains, he felt his entire body shake is pain and he nevertheless managed to keep eye contact with Louis who was screaming through the tapes and struggling to free himself from the ropes, after a while the person who was pounding into him pulled out of him and without giving him a chance to breath he felt another force enter him, this was more like the ‘limit’ for Harry, he had never felt a pain like this before and it was hard for him to think about how much of pain would Louis be going through when this process was done to him every day, 

After exactly four hours of pounding in and out and when none of those men could do anything anymore Keller proceeded to dress Harry back up and placed him with Louis, right after being placed near Louis Harry’s head fell instantly onto Louis shoulders and then Keller moved to Louis and began untying him and even before Keller could move to remove his duct tape Louis had pulled it off and was hugging Harry tightly,

Giving Louis one last kick in the guts Keller and his men were out of the door, right after the last man walked out of the door Harry tightened his grip around Louis’ body and started crying loudly, with a swift movement, Louis had Harry’s head on his lap and was whispering sweet nothings to his ear, after a while Harry’s sobs turned into little sniffles and it didn’t take much time for Louis to understand he was asleep, after thinking a while Louis gave a small nod to Riley and the next minute Harry’s head was placed on Riley’s lap, Louis got up from the place where he was sitting and walked to the door…..

“Lou, where are you going ?”

Those words were more whispers, and Louis just looked at Riley helplessly and walked back near him and knelt down near him,

“Ri, I’m going outside, a- ”

“seriously Louis ? you are going outside ?”

Both Riley and Louis froze on their spots and Louis saw instantly Riley’s face becoming pale, he could say just by that someone was behind them and Louis could identify that cold voice anywhere…. Keller

“what do you want ?”

Louis didn’t even bother to turn around or to move away from Riley, because he knew whatever he would do now that Harry was out, Louis was the one who would be punished and he didn’t mind being punished until Harry wouldn’t be touched again, once again he felt the pain of being yanked upwards by his hair and he knew it was Keller as well, Louis was expecting a slap or a kick, but neither of them came to him, all he could feel was being dragged out of the door and his eyes widened at thought of why was he getting dragged outside and started thrashing under Keller’s hurtful touch, but none of his methods worked, the last thing he remembered was a large needle entering his upper arm and then everything becoming blurry, and finally him blacking out,

Louis was bought back by the wind blowing in his face and by a cold hand brushing his hair off of his face, he woke up and looked around to see he was laying on his back on the ground with Keller sitting next to him… but this time Keller’s face was……different? His eyes were filled with tears and as soon as he saw Louis waking up he quickly swept away his tears and helped Louis stand,

“w-what am I doing h-here ?”

“don’t worry, I didn’t bring you here to hurt you or kill you, I just wanted to tell you something and show you something,”

He took Louis’ hand and led him to a huge gate where it was named as “St. Peter’s graveyard”

“g-graveyard ?”

Keller let out a low chuckle as he saw Louis becoming tensed up,

“stop being so worried, I told you, I’m not going to hurt you, at least not now, now c’mon….. Louis stop being a little idiot and come or else I’ll have to carry you, ”

Upon hearing the word “carry” Louis quickly walked with Keller and he led the boy into the graveyard and stopped him in the middle of a somewhat small grave,

Louis noticed again that Keller’s eyes were filled with tears, and Louis quickly read the notes on the block,

“Troy MS Miller, loving son of MJ Keller and Sophia Tomlins-”

That was when Louis gasped and Keller’s grip on Louis’ hand tightened as he wriggled out of his grip,

“sorry”

That was all Louis could say before Keller letting go of him,

“don’t be, nothing will change just because you apologize Louis, nothing will”

“but, w-what happened ?”

“didn’t you get it ? after all this time? Louis I kidnapped you, I aimed you, not any other, I only want to torture you, not any other, did you think why I do that? Why I only want you ?”

“n-no”

“Louis, let me tell you this, I once worked for your father, and … and I fell in love with your aunt, Sophia, your parents didn’t like our relationship because I worked for them and we both eloped, that’s when troy joined our family, I wanted to join back to the family because I had a feeling that if we could be a family, I entered Troy into the same school as yours, so you could be friends…but……”

Louis was listening very patiently and very careful not to let out a word slip his mouth,

“but ?”

“but right after the first day you had talked with him in the school, I got a call from the hospital saying that he was hit by a car,”

“a c-car ?”

“yes Louis a car! When I got to the hospital they said me that he was hit by Mark’s car a-”

“M-mark as i-in m-my d-d-dad ?”

“YES YOU FUCKING LITTLE PRICK !!! YES !!”

Finishing the sentence I strong fist connected with Louis face as the boy fell the ground with a scream,

“YOUR FUCKING FATHER KILLED MY INNOCENT SON !!! YOU FUCK !!!!”

And another kick in him abdomen,

“I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FUCKING GUARDIAN !!! FUCKING GUARDIAN !!!”

And another punch,

“b-but w-why m…me? ”

Those were the only words Louis could make before another fist connecting with his jaw,

“why you? WHY YOU ? because you are your father’s weak spot, I will hurt him like nothing else Louis, even if hurting him means fucking you senseless against a table until your throat gives away, or doing this, until you hate yourself enough to kill yourself,”

 

And with that again Louis felt himself being dragged out of the graveyard and being shoved into a car, that was all he could regain before passing out on the same drug that Keller used before,

But a certain set of words kept roaming around his mind all the time,

“until you hate yourself enough to kill yourself”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please? love you


	19. chapter 19

Louis woke up,

Right inside a thing which he felt as a vehicle, he tried to move but he couldn’t, he lifted his head up expecting to see him being all tied up and stuff but to his dismay he wasn’t, even though he wasn’t all tied up he couldn’t move a muscle, he couldn’t even sit straight,

“Hey, Pretty Princey !! how are ya ? well if you are wondering about why you can’t move, it’s because of the drug,”

All Louis could do was watch helplessly at Keller who was sitting next to him in the van,

“also, don’t even think about talking because you can’t, ”

Grinning evilly Keller moved closer while Louis tried to wriggle out of his way,

“well, since you can’t move or talk, let me take advantage of this situation yeah ? or we could say having my way with you, come here now….”

Once again Keller tried to get a hold of Louis who again tried to move away with all the energy he had,

Only to let Keller slap him hard on his cheek,

“c’mon Boo Bear !! let’s make this fun !!! but…….this time I’m going to make this a bit different, for an example Louis, I’ve been fucking you a lot along this whole time, it’s getting quiet boring, but don’t think I won’t fuck you, I’m just going to make things a tad bit different, now let me start eh ? we have a long way to go back to the house so let’s put our time into good use,”

With that last word Keller was on top of Louis straddling the boy’s waist, Louis tried his best to pull away from him although he knew that nothing was going to work, with hot tears streaming down his face Louis looked down to see that Keller was unbuttoning his pants in one go, after a second when Louis looked down again all he could see was a fully naked Keller and a fully naked himself, already knowing what was coming next Louis sat there expecting a powerful thrust but instead he was greeted by a lustful lick over his body making the smaller boy almost scream with disgust,

Nothing of a thrust came but instead Keller kept licking the boy all over with no place left to lick,

Only thing that Louis didn’t know was that there was another pair of eyes with a camera recoding each and every move of Keller,

After a while the whole licking had come to an end with a very very panting Keller and a crying Louis,

Louis’ face and lips were bruised more than before and he felt the feeling of him becoming dizzy and weak with every passing minute and everything, just everything becoming black…

 

 

After 4 hours

FBI HQ,

 

“this is utterly disgusting !!”

“I can’t watch this anymore”

“I think I’m gonna throw up”

The whole conference room was filled with small whimpers and then again back into silence, it had been three days since the boys were released from the hospitals and from that day on their security had been maximized and all of them including Josh and his other band members were now wearing secret tracking devices in whatever the items they wore, most of them had the devices on their bracelets, but right now they had been watching the video sent to Melody’s name ‘again’ and it was the same video of Louis being all licked by Keller and Niall was already filled with tears in his eyes,

“WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS GUY WANT FOR GOD’S SAKE !!!!”

The whole room was once again filled with Melody’s angry words,

“Mel, we told you already, Keller wants revenge for his son’s death,”

“I know Zayn, I’m not deaf nor do I have short time memory loss, but getting revenge doesn’t mean he have to…. Have to….. have..”

“fuck him again and again and send us a tape”

Jason completed the sentence for Melody with rolling his eyes,

“that’s it, I am going to call Mark and Johanna and ask them to come here,”

“Mark as in Mark and Johanna Tomlinson ? and like show them all these tapes ?”

Right after the names of Mark and Johanna being mentioned Liam, Niall, Zayn and the others in the room including Josh and the others were standing from their seats,

There was no way Mark, MARK TOMLINSON was going to handle these kinds of videos of his own only son being fucked senseless for an ACCIDENT,

“Sorry Niall but there is nothing I can do about it, they are Louis’ parents and they have every right to know about the things happening to their son,”

“honey I’m sorry for saying this but you are completely out of your mind !!!! what kind of a parent would handle these tapes ?”

“Jason, stop thinking like a rookie and think like a bloody FBI agent!, Louis is a victim and we have to drop his whereabouts to his family, we can’t hide this forever, besides if Mark is here with us then we can gather some more information about Troy and Keller and Sophia right ?”

“yes, yes you are right but Mel how do you think Jay and Mark is going to take this ?”

Niall stepped in pointing to the screen,

“Liam I know this is going to be hard for them, and Jason accept it you prick we need their help and everything they know about that man if we are going to save Harry and Louis,”

“sorry lads but Melody is right, Louis is their son and they are going to hate us for this, we can’t hide this from them for a long time, and hey Mel, what does the media and the whole world know about our sudden disappearance from the concert ?”

“we haven’t given out a single word about this to the media yet, and we never will until we find those boys, ”

“just asking what would be the bad effects if we out this Mel ?”

“seriously Jason why do you call yourself a FBI agent ? They have two world famous singers hostage and this guy…he’s damn smart,”

“hate to say this but you’re right on that one, now, who is going to talk to the parents ?”

Jason and Melody scanned over the room to find a person who would nominate to make the call, but they found none, sighing Melody pushed her phone towards Liam,

“what ? just type in the number,”

Others watched as Liam typed Jay’s number with trembling hands and threw it back at Melody, just when no one expected Melody took the phone, switched it to Loudspeaker and settled it in the middle of the table,

“Hello,”

“Hey, Jay it’s me Liam,”

“oh hi honey, how are you all ?”

“well, actually Jay we need to tell you something, but please promise not to panic”

“Z-zayn is that you ?”

“Jay, it’s Niall, Zayn, Liam and Sandy and others, we…uh…well, need to, kind o-”

“Jay, we got two FBI agents with us, they will actually explain this situation, but first it Mark there ?”

“Yes, yes he is here Liam but what is this about ? where’s Lou ?”

“w- god I can’t do this”

“can’t do what Liam ? where is Lou ? why is he not talking?”

“Ma’am, my name is Jason Lant and I’m a FBI agent and the boys are under our custody right now, could you please put us on speaker ?”

“wha- yes… yeah you’re on speaker, just tell me where the hell is Louis ?”

“Mrs. Tomlinson please calm down and hear us out, I know this is going to be extremely hard but I need you to listen very carefully ok ?”

“is this about Louis ? my baby ?”

“Jay, Lou’s been…….. been……”

“been what Zayn ?”

A rough voice was heard from Jay side and the boys knew exactly who it was, Mark Tomlinson,

“Louisbeenkidnappedalongwithharry”

“…..”

“……”

“what ?”

“Jay and Mark, I’m so sorry but Zayn said Louis’ been kidnapped along with Harry”

“w-what a-are y-y-you t-talking a-bout L-Liam ?”

“Mr. Tomlinson, we will sort this out very soon, b-”

“very soon? Very soon ? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT ? MY ONLY SON HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED WITH HIS BEST FRIEND AND YOU SAY YOU WILL SORT THIS VERY SOON ?”

“Sir, shouting at us won’t do any better, right now, we need you to come here to America, when will you be able to ?”

“Listen agent…..”

“Melody”

“right, Listen agent Melody, there is nothing important to me other than my child, we will get a plane and be there as soon as we can,”

“thank you very much sir, and I promise we will anything and everything to get your child back,”

“thank you, thank you very much, and we will be there anytime soon”

The phone call was cut off with Jay’s sad whisper saying ‘my baby’

 

“that went well”

“yeah, but I feel really bad for them, I wish I was in Louis’ place right now”

“Ni, I promise we will get them out of this mess,”

“but can we put Louis out of his misery ?”

 

 

~~Lithuania~~

 

“Put this shit back in the room with the others and Max, I need to talk to you, Leo, Pete keep an eye on the boys”

Leo slipped his hand under Louis’ waist and threw the boy over his shoulders, and walking away with Pete while Keller was glaring at Max, when Leo and Pete had finally disappeared Keller signaled Max to follow him,

“Max, why do I have the feeling that you are suddenly being nice to those faggots ?”

“wha-”

“I’m not done yet Max, who gave them the bandages Max ?”

“What bandages MJ ?”

“don’t fuck with me Max, it’s not like I didn’t see those bandages on Louis’ hands so, who gave it to them ?”

“i-i- I did”

“why?”

“because MJ you are punishing this boy for what his parents did and the way I see it that is not the way to play this game,”

“really Max? man aren’t I lucky to have a guy like you, I want them to feel the pain that I felt when my child died, and I Max will do anything to hurt them with all I have”

“MJ please, do you really think those feds are going to leave this ? they will chase up everywhere we go”

“so you suggest that we let them go ?”

“i-”

“I don’t care what you think or what you do Max, just keep in your mind that they are our prisoners”

And with that Keller was moving away,

Sighing, Max walked towards the room where they had been keeping the boys and opened the door slightly not intending to disturb the boys and watched them with teary eyes,

“Lou, please talk, you know me, and I am not going to hurt you, please say something”

“s-sorry Haz”

Max tightened his grip on the door handle as he watched the feathery haired boy melting into Harry’s tight hug, it was no doubt that Louis was crying,

“Haz, he, he took me to his son’s graveyard and told me that my dad killed his son,”

“we already know that Louis, but what did he do to you ? you look…..shaken”

That was the very first time Max heard Riley talking and he could tell that both the boys were very worried about Louis,

“h-he……”

“he ?”

“Harry he bloody fucking licked every inch of my body!!”

“JESUS LOUIS !!! are you ok ?”

“no Haz, I’ve never felt this much disgusting Harry, that feeling of his fucking tongue all over my body, it just makes me sick !!!”

“Lou, we will get out of this, I promise you,”

Riley assured Louis with a sad smile,

“how do you know that Riley ?”

“Louis, I know my sister and I know Jason, they both are like this amazing thing when they work together and besides they are the best agents so far,”

This is when Max decided to intervene to this conversation,

“they can’t be the best if Keller was able to kidnap all three of you can they ?”

All their heads shot up to the door,

“were you eavesdropping !!!”

“no kiddo, I’m not, well anyway I came here to warn you Harry,”

“wha, why is that ?”

“Keller thinks that I’m being nice to you, and when he is around I won’t be able to play nice”

All this time Max’s eyes were set on Louis who was curled up into a ball lying on Harry’s side, after warning the boys he knelt down near Louis and sat next to him, sending his hand through Louis’ messy hair,

“I really can’t understand how can a man with heart can hurt you like this,”

“but I promise you boys, I will do everything I can to get you out of here”…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please? love you


	20. chapter 20

_FBI HQ America_

“Mr. and Mrs. Tomlinson, please take a seat, your agents will be here soon,”

A kind looking agent waved at the Tomlinson couple and showed them their way to the conference room, since the time they got to know about what happened to their son, Louis’ mother Jay was not taking it very well and Mark had been very angry, he was this close to kill the person who did this to his only ONLY son, right now he was hiding his boiling anger for the sake of his wife,

When he opened the door to the conference room Zayn quickly got up from his seat and sprinted towards Jay and hid his face in her warm hug and started crying,

Jay looking helplessly at her husband who was comforting a crying Niall while talking to Liam, Jay led Zayn to a chair and let him sit back, while Louis’ parents were fighting back their tears the conference door opened and Jay and Mark watched in surprise when a very young girl and a boy walked in,

When they saw the new faces in the conference room they stopped dead in their tracks and exchanged a little look,

“Mel, Jason this is Mark and Jay, ”

“oh ,uh, Hi, I’m Melody and this is Jason, my partner and uh, we do the case, well, we have a long way to go and why don’t we start now? Boys get seated, Mr & Mrs. Tomlinson please take your seats,”

Before raising their voices, they scanned over the room and both their eyes stopped at one point, the tv screen, to their utter horror the screen was still stucked up on the video of Keller and a completely naked Louis, knowing that the parents were not going to take this very much good, Jason quickly took the remote and switched it off,

Blinking a few times Melody and Jason went in front of the group,

“Mr. Tomli-”

“please, Call me Mark”

“right, thanks , so well start like this, do you know someone called MJ Keller ?”

They could see Mark’s face growing red with anger building inside him, once he understood why Melody had asked him about Keller he stood up from his seat smashing the glass of water in front of him on the table to the ground,

“IS HE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED LOUIS ?”

Taken aback by his rage the young couple of FBI stood there in silence because they knew how he was going to act when he sees those CD’s,

“Sir, you need to calm down, with every minute passing without us discussing this we are losing more and more time, please sit back and listen to us, well, first we need to know everything you know about Keller, go on”

“Keller was my best friend’s brother, my friend told me that Keller was thrown out of his house because they found out that he was gay, but my friend told that he swears that he is not gay, so until he was stabilized he needed a job, I did trust my friend but I didn’t trust Keller enough to give him a job in our company so I gave him a job as our driver,”

While he was talking Jason gave a quick nod to Melody saying it was time to pop up the questions about Sophia

“wait, who is Sophia ?”

“S-sophia?”

“yes, Johanna Sophia, tell us about her and Keller’s relationship,”

“how did you find out about their relationship ?”

“ok, get one thing straight guys, you can’t answer a question with a question, we are talking about your son’s life, his life is at risk, and I need you guys to support us , ”

“sorry, Sophia is my younger sister, and she fell in love with Keller, they came out to us and we didn’t take it very well, which business man would want his sister to marry his driver ? when we didn’t accept them they eloped,”

“o…k, that’ll do, now, let us tell this story and please for the love of god please don’t scream or yell because this whole building is working, before we begin I am warning you, this is about to get very emotional, I’m saying this because you are his parents and what you’re about to hear and see is extremely out of order, Liam why don’t you start ?”

They knew this wasn’t going to be easy, hell it wasn’t !!! they were about to tell that Louis is being raped and tortured over and over by literally his uncle, and the worst part is they were about to tell this to his parents…….

 

_After 2 hours_

 

“so wait, you are saying that Keller kidnapped my son to get revenge for Troy’s death ?”

It took two hours for the boys to explain the situation but not the whole situation, the worst part was still to come because they actually hadn’t told them about the raping and the videos, everyone took their turns to explain the situations but none of them dared to tell them about the rapes, not even the ‘brave’ feds, but even if they were feds they were still humans with hearts, they had no guts to tell a parent that their son is being raped, drugged and tortured constantly right ?

Nevertheless, the most angry one out of the two parents, Mark had seen the different in the behavior of the boys and the uncomfortable behavior of Melody and Jason, and stood up from his seat while looking at their faces again and again,

“that’s not all is it ? there is something that you are not telling us, isn’t it ?”

“…..”

“…..”

“…..”

“uh, Jay we need your help with some documents, so wait… Agent Mia will lead you to the documents section, and there you will be given some documents, we need you to go through them twice or more and then they will show you which papers you need to sign, Mia…”

With that Mia lead Johanna out of the room leaving Mark with a questioning look on his face, he knew that they had intentionally sent his wife out of the room by looking at their faces, and he was preparing himself for the worst that could happen,

“we have something very important to tell and this will be very painful, I know it is painful but you are his father and you need to know this,”

“ok”

Before melody or Jason could tell anything the boys were by Mark’s side each sitting next to him

“Mark, Louis’ been raped”

“WHAT ?”

“sir please we need you to calm down!!! ”

“CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN ??? HOW THE FUCKING HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO CA….. CA..LM…….”

The boys filled with terror when they saw there was a slight difference in Mark’s face, Liam quickly gripped his hand,

“Mark please, please you need to calm down!”

“HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO BE CALM WHEN MY SON HAS BEEN RAPED LIAM ??? TELL ME?”

One thing he didn’t know was that it wasn’t only once that Louis was raped but more than that, and the feds had already decided not to tell him that,

But also they had a plan in the mind anyways, a plan that could go wrong or a plan that could turn out to be good, but if in anyway if the plan goes wrong that would affect Louis and Harry very bad, this was a touch choice for them,

“I-I want to talk to Keller,”

Those six words made the whole room fall back in to a deadly silence; they never thought Mark would say something like that,

“excuse me?”

“i. need. To. Talk. To. Keller. ”

“Mark do you know what you are talking about ? ”

“why? I need to talk to him and make sure my son is at least ….. alive”

“I know you are extremely open about this but do you realize that one wrong word from you and Louis is going to suffer ?”

“I know, and I promise I won’t tell anything that would make Louis suffer, I promise, just let me talk to him for once, please…..”

They could have ignored Mark’s voice and get along with the case but still they felt the guilt of not letting a father talk to his son and make sure that he is ok,

Among all these emotional thought they also knew that like they said before, one wrong word and then that’s it, either Louis is going to get raped or tortured or drugged, they knew that this was extremely dangerous but nevertheless they agreed to let Mark call Keller,

“Mark think this as a warning do not speak anything or remind anything that would make Keller angry, ok ?”

Without answering Mark just gave a small nod, and then what it seemed like an eternity the call was answered by none other than Keller himself,

“what ?”

“M-MJ ?”

“…..”

“…..”

“ha! Look at this !! the great Mark Tomlinson calling me, his lowlife driver…. Wonder why?”

“MJ please, where is Louis ?”

“who ?”

“MJ please, let me talk to my son for once, I’m begging you, i-”

“begging now ha ?”

“MJ P-”

“I’ll give you a small offer, let’s do a video yeah? Switch on the video camera within half an hour and you can talk to your son,”

That’s it and the line went dead……

Liam being the first one to break the freaky silent among them tapped Jason on the shoulder,

“what the hell are we gonna do ?”

“well, based on what he said, we have to wait more half an hour”

“absolutely correct but don’t forget, one wrong word….”

 

 

Lithuania…..

 

“who was it boss ?”

After the call with Mark, Keller had been acting very strange and his men had also seemed to notice that,

“I’ll explain later, but first we need to make some preparations, Leo, get a chair, Max, heat this, Pete come with me,”

Handing a long metal bar at Max, Keller walked out of the room with Pete following him curiously knowing they were going to the boys’ room,

Opening the door Keller stopped for a second to take in the picture of the room,

Louis was curled up into a tiny ball and was snuggling in Harry’s arms, while Riley was putting his head in his knees,

Feeling anger bursting inside him for no obvious reason, Keller moved towards Louis and sent his hand inside Louis’ blood drenched t-shirt and rubbed his skin making the boy shot up and shake involuntarily,

Without a word, Keller grabbed Louis and threw him over his shoulder ignoring the protest from the young yet smaller boy,

“p-put me d-down !!! let me go….”

“oh shut up pretty prince, I’m not going to rape you, at least not now, keep quiet If you want to talk to your father,”

All of Louis’ protests came to an end when he heard the last words,

“my- my father ?”

“yes, your father, got a problem with that?”

“n-no no, ”

Coming in to the room Louis looked around and it didn’t take much time for him to realize that this was not going to be a normal talk,

Walking towards the room and to the wall, Keller dropped Louis to the ground and nodded Leo who came and held him tight against the wall while Keller strapped Louis’ hand to the wall and connected them with the celling, so now the boy was fully stretched out and with one swift movement Keller grabbed the boy’s shirt and ripped it apart making the buttons spill on the ground, Louis was topless which obviously meant that he was exposing his bare torso which was fully covered in blood, old and new deep cuts, and with sharp whip marks, Louis was looking at the floor not gaining the courage to look up because if he did he knew that he was going to get greeted by something that he didn’t want, what snatched his eye was the long and thin metal bar that was being heated by Max and the sight on the metal made Louis’ heart increase it’s speed, the upper part of the metal bar was freaking hot and it was changing its colour into orange,

“let me guess, are you falling in love with that metal bar now itself ? oh c’mon pretty prince not now !!! the best part is yet to come,”

Already knowing by the experience that if he would say anything stupid Keller would make him suffer, this time Louis didn’t hesitate to answer his question,

“well my lovely people, I guess this is the time, Leo switch it on and dial that bloody thing,”

Leo walked towards the laptop lying on the table facing directly towards Louis,

After a while Louis was greeted with the one sight that he didn’t want to see, at least not now, it was clearly the view of the bureau with the boys, the two feds and most of all, his parents, without thinking a second tears started to run through his face, he saw how his father’s fists clenched, how his mother looked away after seeing him, how Niall gripped Zayn’s hand fighting back his tears…….

“well Hello there !!!! Mark !!! nice to see you,”

Louis knew that Keller was pushing his father to the edge of his limit but Louis didn’t dare to say a word,

“what ? Mark Tomlinson you can speak to your son now or I will shut this off and you’ll never get to see him again,…… no ? right then…. Five….four….three….two….on-”

“WAIT !!!! wait!! I-i- uh”

“oh and he speaks, what the fuck do you want Mark ? I need t-”

“Louis, wh-what h-have to d-done to m-my child ?”

Louis knew that his father was crying by the change of his voice which made Louis’ cry even more,

“Mark listen to me and listen good, you should be happy to see that I haven’t kill the little piece of shit yet”

To prove what he said, Keller let his knee connect with Louis’ abdomen making the boy squirm and let out a hiss of pain,

“MJ please don’t hurt my baby, please don’t, we will give you anything you wa-”

“anything I want ha ? let me think then…… my son, can you give me back my son ? can you ?”

Again his fist and knee connected with Louis’ gut almost making the smaller boy unconscious, because he already had have too much of the torturing, but he never gave out a word,

“last time Mark, answer or I swear something that you don’t want to see is going to happen right infront of your eyes, so can. You. Give. Me. Back. My. Son. ?”

It was pretty clear that Mark didn’t understand about the thing Keller said earlier so he kept quiet setting his eyes on his vulnerable looking broken son, unsatisfied with Marks reaction to his question he looked over to Max and took the heated metal bar in his hand,

Gasping, Mark was this much close to kill Keller right on the stop if it wasn’t for that fact that they were nowhere near, by now he knew the prize of his non-reaction and he was shaking with anger while his mother and the boys were shouting and screaming asking Keller to stop whatever he was going to do, with an evil smirk on his face Keller slowly walked over to the place where Louis was kept and moved a bit so he was giving a very good view of the boy to the viewers on the camera,

Leaning in to the boy’s ear nibbling at his ear, Mark could swear that Keller whispered something to his son which made the boy shut his eyes tightly and bite his tongue,

With the same smirk Keller caught Louis’ lips in a rough kiss and at the same time he slowly gripped the metal bar and let his free hand grab Louis’ hair and yank it back, breaking the disgusting kiss, kissing his way down from the boy’s throat to this chest Keller then took a deep breath before placing the metal firmly on the boy’s waist……. That was the first time in a lot everyone heard the ear piercing and a blood curling scream leaving Louis’ lip,

Never in his life he had gone through this pain, it was so unbearable the heat breaking his skin made Louis scream more and more thrashing back and forth,

Finishing his first move on the boy Keller took away the metal bar and took his time to admire the way he cause the unbearable pain to the broken boy, it took his breath away to see that Louis was breathing heavily and still screaming, Keller instantly silenced him with a rough, rough ROUGH kiss,

“MJ STOP IT PLEASE !!! I’LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT BUT PLEASE DON’T HURT MY SON !!!”

It seemed that the sentence that left Mark’s lips made Keller angry even more, because he again place the metal bar to Louis body but never in hundred years he thought Keller would place that fucking metal in his neck…….

It was the breaking point for Louis as he let out the biggest and the scariest scream they had ever heard, but the pain didn’t last for a long time before Louis’ passed out…..

Seeing that his effort of making the boy feel the pain had failed Keller stopped the burning and turned to the camera, he was very happy to see that Mark and the others was speechless,

“hey Mark, you should think twice before wanting to talk to your son because next time I’d be ripping his soul in to little piece …. Bye now love see ya boys, SOON”

Before the others could respond to any of his comments Keller shut the camera off and walked towards Louis and untied him, just as he expected Louis fell straightly into his arm, carrying the boy back to the room Keller initiated a plan to make Louis hurt like he had never been before…….

That’s when the image of Harry’s face came upto his mind as his lips turned themselves into a wicked smirk……..

Oh he had the perfect plan now……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nearing the ending guys, comments and kudos please!


	21. chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only five more chapters to go guys, comments please?

Harry knew instantly that something was wrong when he first heard Louis screaming from the top of his lungs twice or thrice, but never in his dreams he thought that Keller would actually be this brutal enough to burn the innocent boy, who has done nothing wrong to him, even though he was worried about Louis, Harry was also scared at what might happen next because according to Keller’s rules when one of them are hurt he is gaining at the other one, his thoughts were distracted with a creek and the door opening with the sight of Keller and his smirk and an unconscious Louis over his shoulder, since Louis was topless Harry and Riley could easily see the burn marks on his fragile, broken body,

 

Leaving a gasp, Harry turned his attention on glaring at Keller at the sight of his best friend or his secret crush, Harry could clearly see that Keller was about the make a comment and he knew better than to make Keller angry,

“What ? ohhh are you mad at me because i decorated your little friend ? but ya know, m’afraid he’s not your friend anymore, he’s actually my property now, or just basically the world famous Twenty year old sexy singer Louis William Tomlinson belongs to me now, a low life man who is gentle enough to let his love’s best friend to stay with him,”

Harry wanted to make a comment, the words were at the tip of his tongue but he didn’t want to, not because he was afraid of what Keller might do to him but because of Louis was still hanging over his shoulder and he wasn’t hesitating to do anything right there itself,

“Can’t get your tongue now Curly ? should say I’m massively disappointed on you, ”

When Harry didn’t reply this time, Keller got a hold of Louis hand and threw him on the floor as if the boy was a piece of meat, getting on his feet Harry ran near Louis and took the broken boy in his arms and cradled him closer to his chest, he was waiting for Keller to say something rude, again, but none of that came, Keller was still wearing his smirk as if he had something planned and indeed he had something planned, The three boys nor the fed didn’t knew they were dealing with someone with high expectations to play with his new little interest, Louis Tomlinson and he was going to get his revenge no matter what, knowing that it was time to let his plan go wild Keller just walked out of the door and closed the door behind him, Riley being the intelligent kid he was immediately noticed that something was wrong, as in usually when one of their captors walked out of that door they would lock the door because the chances of the three boys trying to escape was high, but this time none of that happened, the door wasn’t locked and Riley could sense it properly, with a suspecting glare he turned to see Harry caressing Louis feathery hair muttering under his breath,

“Harry,”

“…..”

“Harry!!”

“Wha-what ? what happened??”

Riley could clearly say that Harry didn’t notice what he had noticed,

“There’s something wrong,”

“H-how can you say that?”

“I just, Keller, he, he didn’t lock the door, and, I just feel like there’s something fishy going on, i-”

Just before Riley could even finish his sentence Harry was near the door his hand on the door knob, he didn’t know what he was doing but at the time it felt like a good idea, he didn’t think twice, so he opened the door and stepped outside with shaky legs and hands, it was fair to say that he knew what would happen if Keller or one of his men found out about him like this, all he knew right now was he needed to take the chance that was right in front of him and get the hell out of there, or get Louis out of the place,

“H-Harry, What are you doing???? If..if they see you t-”

“RILEY!!! I don’t give a flying shit about what’s gonna happen if they find me, I’m more bloody interested in getting Louis the hell out of this place,”

Anger was flooding through his veins, he knew he was being stupid but this was not the time to think about consequences,

“Harry!!!! Are you honestly out of your mind? We can’t do that, we don’t know anything about this place, or where we’re at, I mean right, we’re in Lithuania but that doesn’t mean we know Lithuania,”

“look, this is our only chance Riley, we have to take the risk,”

Harry knew that Riley didn’t know the rule about what happens when one of the tries to escape and that was his only concern, he didn’t want Riley to know,

“Riley, trust me, I know what I’m doing, here’s what I want you to do right now, I want you stay here with Lou until I get back alright?”

“…….”

“RILEY!!”

“fine fine, but please be safe Haz, please,”

“yeah, I will be, just stay right here,”

 

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

Oh god what the hell am I doing?..... this is so so so stupid!!! But this is my only chance to get Louis out of here, he is hurt so much and I’m not sure if he can take these assaults anymore, this was the first time I got to see the house pretty clearly, there was a long hall and more rooms than I’ve ever seen than in a normal house, I knew I was risking my life and Louis’ and Riley’s lives as well, but if I can help my Lou, then I can’t do it without risking my life, that’s all I knew for now,

Just as I rounded the corner, i was able to see Max, Leo and Pete talking about something…..

“but Pete, are you sure about this, I mean I know boss does everything with a meaning behind it a-”

“Trust me Max, boss know what he’s doing, besides I think this whole torturing thing should take a turn now,”

“Le, please would you mind elaborating on that ?”

“look what I’m trying to say is that, boss wants to take revenge from that Louis kid but….i have seen the way he reacts when that curly hair boy gets hurts, it hurts him more than he gets hurt when we torture him, ”

“so ?”

“Max! are you seriously this dumb ? why do you think boss left that door unlocked ? a-”

 

FUCK!!!! Fuck fuck fuck!!!! No no no no,

I didn’t even hesitate to listen to their conversation anymore just as soon as I realized that all these was a plan and I fell for it!!! I have to get back to the room,

I already had enough of this and I took a quick turn only to get bumped in to a strong chest, it didn’t even take a second for me to realize who was it….

“eavesdropping I see ? didn’t mummy ever tell you that’s a bad thing Harry ? ”

His tone was so so soft that was able to send shivers down my spine, whenever he got this soft I knew what was going to come next, all my thoughts were interrupted when I saw his fist drawing back and I instantly clenched my eyes shut as the pain ran down my body before everything going black…..

 

 

 

 

I heard voices around me, someone laughing, someone crying and screaming but I couldn’t understand what it really was, I tried to open my eyes but they were so heavy I didn’t even want to open them, pain was still running around my body, I pulled my hands only to realize that they were held up against my head, suddenly memories of earlier incident flooded my mind, the last thing I remember before blacking out was Keller’s fist colliding with my body and with that I snapped my eyes open to see that Louis and Riley was kneeling in front of me with four huge men around them, Keller was having a grip on Louis’ hair and Louis was just staring at me with teary eyes, I pulled me hands once again but nothing…

 

“Ahhhh!!! Curly!! Rise and Shine love, if you’re worrying about your hands don’t worry they are tied nicely to the poll,”

 

I already knew I was topless and thank god they didn’t made me stay in the nude, it would have been more embarrassing than anything else in my life, I would take my life more than staying naked in front of them, well if I was feeling like this when they didn’t remove my cloths then how much pain must have Louis going through……. Once again my thoughts were interrupted with a rough hand grabbing my chin forcing me to stair in to those dark, angry brown eyes…..

All my breath were knocked out of me as his knee connected with my abdomen, a let out a harsh cry when suddenly I felt more and more punched landing on me, I couldn’t take it anymore…. The pain… it was so so unbearable…….. I heard Louis screaming from the top of his lungs begging them to stop but I doubt that they will……..

 

“You”

 

A punch..

 

“need”

 

And another.

 

“to”

 

Another…

 

“learn”

 

Another

 

“who”

 

And another

 

“you”

 

Another

 

“are”

 

And the last……. Suddenly all the hands were taken away from my body… everything was starting to get dizzy…. But once I saw Louis’ face I gained my strength back….

 

“IF YOU FUCKING THINK THIS IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM TRYING TO DO ANYTHING THEN SORRY TO BUSRT YOUR FUCKING BUBBLE CUS NO I. AM. NOT. SCARED. OF. YOU.!!!”

 

I knew it was the stupid thing I could to at the moment, but I was beyond angry and I just wanted to kick that guy until he dies and take my Louis with me……. Keller didn’t say anything, he just kept walking and walking until he was one breath away from my face,

 

“wrong choice Harry, you could have been a good boy and taken it all, but if this is what you need then I have no choice but to give it to you…..”

 

I didn’t even have a chance to think about what he said when a sharp….. sharp and a unbearable pain shot through my lower abdomen……. I have never gone through a pain like this…… Keller stepped away from me and all I could do was scream and scream wanting to take the pain away from me, my whole body started to sweat and I dropped my head down to see a knife embedded in my stomach and blood dripping down my legs…. Everything started to get bleary……………………..

 

 

Louis’ P.O.V

 

 

No no no no !!!

“HARRY!!!!! HARRY NO!!!!!!! G-GOD NO !!!! HARRY PLEASE HARRY NO!!! NO NO NO HARRY!!! HARRY PLEASE HARRY!!!!!!!”

 

I couldn’t think straight when Keller inserted that knife into Harry cutting through his skin, I was going insane or this was a dream, that was all I could think about, I shot up fast and ran to my Harry.. MY HARRY… his eyes were closing…. No no no this can’t be happening!!

‘Harry please…HAZZA PLEASE I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME…. NO NO NO HAZ YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME…. N-’

 

Just as I started to run my hands through his face a harsh blow on my head knocked all of my breath out and everything was black again…… soon I was falling to the floor and the only thing I could think was,

 

HARRY!

 

My Harry who was near in the death’s door, I can’t lose him, not now……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please?


	22. chapter 22

During the span of our lives, we all come to a point when we have to face our inner demons, we have to face the truth, at one point, we have to face that horrible truth that feels like a burn on our hearts,

that us exactly what he was feeling at that moment, watching the love of his life, the best friend that he loved to death, bleeding on a floor while he was unable to do anything to comfort him, to save him,

"Please, i'm begging you, please don't let him die, please don't"

The desperate cries of louis himself was echoing through the empty space as he tried to plead the man who in the boys mind was just a heartless monster, while the said man watched the scene infront of him with faux sympathy, he knelt down next to the pleading man, letting a rough hand roam in his feathery hair and instantly clutching his hair and pulled back, forcing louis to maintain eye contact with him,

"It hurts doesn't it? It hurts to see the people you love getting hurt, to see them slipping right through your fingers, doesn't it? "

The only answer he got was the cries leaving the younger mans lips, which resulted in keller pulling his hair with more force,

"Answer me you pathetic little shit!"

a forceful slap on his cheek had louis babbling out to answer him,

"YES YES IT HURTS PLEASE PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS TO HIM! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY PLEASE DON'T''

the only answer he got in turn was a cruel smirk,   
"Fine, just because you begged me so nicely, i will cut you some slack,"

With that the older man turned towards his fellow members and pointed at harry's profusely bleeding form,  
"you two, take care of him and the the boy, i'll deal with the precious bait"

Without a second delayed a hand was gripping the bruised upper.arm of the oldest member of the band and was dragging him away from the still figure of harry and was thrown carelessly into a dimly lit room,   
Louis barely avoided his face smashing into the ground beforeuhe rough hands were on him again,

"If i am not wrong, you said you would do anything i say? "   
With a scared expression, louis answered  
''Y-yes, but only if you let harry and riley go"

Even though he was in a sticky situation louis knew he had to do anything he can to get the younger boy he adored so greatly out of this hellhole,   
"So demanding princess, but fine, what would you do to convince me to let him go?"

"i said anything! Please he needs medical attention, i am begging you, your problem is with me and my family, please don't let harry suffer for something he never did"  
After a moment of silence which was only interrupted by the muffled whimpers of the younger man, keller spoke up,

"Twenty minutes......that is all you are getting, lets go say your goodbye now shall we?''

Yet another pain filled cry tore from louis' lips as he was rouhly manhandled out into the hallway and into the room which held harry and riley,

"Remember our agreement louis, just twenty minutes"  
"Max, come"  
The three burly men walked out of the room leaving a barely consciouss harry with a deathly pale looking riley and a heartbroken louis,

Louis knelt next to his younger band member and took his face in his hand,   
"Haz babe, i...i know this is not how we planned our last moment together, but i g-guess life doesn't always end like want, please d-don't leave me, no matter where i am, i would always be the tiniest bit happier knowing that you didn't give up on life,  
Stay safe my love, i really do love you"  
Louis wiped his wet cheeks, pressing his lips onto harry's sweaty forehead in a loving manner, he closed his eyes letting few tears fall, finally with a deep breath louis turned towards riley,

"I am really sorry i brought you into this, but i need you to promise me something riley"  
The tiny yet firm nod was what encouraged louis to contintue,

"I......i made a deal with keller so he could let you go, promise me you will take care of him and not let him die?  
"  
"Lou... wh..what? No no no louis you cant do this!"

"If that is what i have to do in order to get you two safe, then that is what i will do, promise me"  
With a broken look, riley looked into his eyes,   
"I promise"

Just as he was reaching to hug louis, the bang of the door interrupted them accompanied by keller violently dragging louis closer to his body and away from riley,

Louis watched with a broken smile as harry was carried out of the room along with riley, the small smile he felt just from thinking about harry finally being safe and away from the demonic man was soon dropped out of his face as he was pushed down on the bed,   
"Now that the trouble is gone shall we have some fun baby"

Those words of keller were the last thing he heard as he clenched his eyes shut giving into the pain.......

**************************

*FBI BUREAU*

A angry sound was heard from a emotionally defeated agent Melody Trevor, the frustration of not knowing where her brother was and not being able to do a simple job correctly were getting on her nerves, so far they had come up with absolutely nothing, no lead on keller, no nothing, everything felt so wrong,  
just as she was about to give up, a letter was placed infront of her,

"I don't know where it came from but i have a pretty good idea about that, as should you"

Jason's voice stated clearly in a stressful tone,   
Without answering, melody ripped the letter open,

"Giving up agent? I thought i should make things easy for you, some people important to you will be waiting for you near the old warehouse near by, i suggest you find them before they die of blood loss  
XXX"

"Shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please? love ya'll


	23. chapter 23 (part 1)

Hi everyone,

So before you go to the reading, quick few announcements to make, this chapter is the chapter before the last chapter,

There will be one more chapter and then the epilogue, sorry,

So yeah, that's all actually..

Enjoy...

Aaron Hendry as Keller people

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Standing infront of the ICU seems to have become rather normal for the two fedaral agents who were pacing back and forth while waiting for the doctors verdict about Harry and Riley,

They had found the two boys laying in the old warehouse and had brohght them to the hospital right away,

The three singers sitting few feets away wasn't doing anything to relieve their stress either, with harry and riley being found, Melody's mind constantly roamed around the fact that Louis was alone with some crazy men who were out cold for revenge,

The sound of her phone ringing brought Melody back from her mind as she answered the phone,

"Yeah, dad hey"

"Is everything ok there? "

It took a moment her to answer because nothing would be okay until louis was here with them, where he rightfully belonged,

"I don't know dad, the boys are still here and riley and harry are still in the ICU, the doctors aren't telling us anything, "

"Trust me, it'll be fine, i've got some calls to make, and some paper work, once i am done i will be there ok?"

"Yeah ok, we gotta head back in a while, to see if we can trace the phone line, so see you soon dad"

Finishing the conversation with her father as soon as she heard the doors of the ICU open, she was there in a second, joining the boys and jason to hear about the two injured boys,

"There is nothing major wrong with Mr. Trevor apart from three bruised ribs and a concussion but as for Mr. Styles, he had lost a lot of blood, and the knife wounds are deep but not deep enough to damage any major veins, we will be moving Mr. Trevor to a private room but Mr. Styles will have to be in the ICU until we decide he is absolutely stable,"

The doctor walked away politely excusing himself leaving the five awarkwardly standing near the door,

Liam was the first to break the silence,

"What now?"

Melody spoke with a look of determination of her face,

"Now, you boys are going straight to a safe house, no arguments"

She interrupted sensing the protests coming on the way,

"We have not demanded you guys to do anything until now and we have cut enough slack for you, now, you do as we say, you are going to the safe house, there will be agents outside the hospital and with harry and riley,"

With that, melody turned towards jason,

"Can you call Odovour and get his team here? they can handle the boys, we need to head back, i have a feeling like we're running out of time"

Liam looked at his friends at that, being put in a safe house means they won't be able to help them anymore, but on the other hand, things didn't go as they planned the last time tney tried to help so he shook his head, signalling zayn and niall not to say anything,

it was about time to let the professionals handle things

................................................

Keller watched the battered younger man laying limply on the bed, to anyone else it would have seemed like the boy was asleep or unconscious, but the movement of his shoulders said otherwise,

Two days since they had dropped off the other two boys, two days since they had gotten any reaction from louis, who had been simply starring out of the window, dried tear tracks covering his face, looking at him, the same blue eyes, reminded him of his son...............

it was a rainy day when the call came,telling him that his son was admitted to the hospital due to a fatal accident….

 

“Hello, Mr. Keller?”

“yes, may I know who this is?”

“I’m calling from the London Royal Hospital, it’s about your son, Troy”

“what? What the hell happened to my son!”

“Sir we need you not to panic right now, I am not authorized to tell you any information regarding his state right now, we need you to come to the hospital right away”

“pl-please… what happened to him?”

“Like I said Sir, I cannot tell you anything over the phone, we need you to drive down to the hospital right now,”

“yes..yes I will be there”

 

His heart was pounding faster and faster with each passing minute, he couldn’t breathe right… his hands were shaking as he stepped into the hospital, he felt like he couldn’t trust his own voice as he walked towards the reception…

“Ms. I’m looking fo-for my son, Troy Keller?”

After a minute of searching through the computer the woman looked up, facing him,

“he’s in surgery Sir, why don’t you go to the waiting area and wait for the doctor to come?”

When he walked into the waiting area the sight he saw slightly managed to overpower the fear he felt because standing near the ICU doors was his enemy, Mark Tomlinson, and his wife, Johanna Tomlinson with four cops sitting patiently on the near by chairs,

Within minutes the anger he felt earlier completely took over him as he found himself walking over to his former employer, and roughly grabbed him by the collar,

“WHAT DID YOU DO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON!”

He struggled wildly as the cops pried him off Mark, whose face wore the expression of guilt,

“Mr. Keller I’m asking you to calm down right now or we’ll have to escort you out”

The gruff voice of the policeman spoke with an eerie calmness accompanying his voice, he controlled his anger to a certain level only because of the law enforcers were present,

Shrugging the hand away, he walked past the man he hated and started pacing back and forth, he watched as the doors open and the doctors walked out, most of them covered by blood which resulted in him being terrified,

“Mr. Keller?”

One of them spoke,

“y-yes? My-my-son, is he ok? He’s ok right? Is he ok?”

To his utter horror, the doctor started shaking his head,

“Mr. Keller I’m extremely sorry, we did everything we could”

His hands were fisted into tight balls almost cutting off his blood circulation, his mind was becoming blank…

“what-what does that suppose to mean? He’s ok though right? My son’s alright?”

“Mr. Keller, we couldn’t save him, the blow to his head was severe, we tried to do everything we can but we couldn’t save him”

His world was crumbling down right infront of his eyes but he felt the need to hang on to the last string in his shattered heart,

“what-what do you mean blow to the head? No no he is not dead, my son cannot be dead, you’re lying, he’s not dead”

But the sympathetic look on the doctors face told him otherwise,

“Mr. Keller, he was faced with an accident, Mr. Tomlinson’s car had accidently hit him when he was crossing the road, his head hit very hard and we believe his nerves couldn’t bear the pressure anymore and they exploded, I’m really sorry for your loss Mr. Keller”

The doctors walked away with the others as Keller took a sharp breath,

His son was dead….

The only son he had was dead….

And the man who did it was standing right next to him,

With a harsh cry he found himself punching Mark without emotion, he put all his anger into his fists as he repeatedly punched the man,

But once again, the police were dragging him away from the bleeding man,

“YOU’RE GOING TO BE SORRY YOU EVER MESSED WITH MY FAMILY TOMLINSON! YOU KILLED MY SON! HE DID NOTHING TO YOU! NOTHING!”

“MR. KELLER! STOP”

“I’M GOING TO RUIN YOUR FAMILY!”

Despite his blinding anger, he noticed the little boy hiding behind Jay, who was clutching her shirt in a death grip with tears running down his face,

“YOU KILLED MY SON AND I’M GOING TO KILL YOURS TOMLINSON I SWEAR! MARK MY WORDS TOMLINSON YOUR BOY WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!”

And then he was being dragged away where he had to sit in a jail cell all day…

 

The sound of a slight cough brought him back to reality as he watched the curled form of Louis tried to curl into himself more, the boy was falling ill since he was not eating, drinking or atleast talking since the day they took away Harry,

‘that’s it, it’s time to put an end to this’

He brought his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number he hated so much,

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“this is all my fault”

Is the only thing Mark could think as he sat with his wife in the FBI with the two FBI agents who were busy typing away in their computers

Just when he was about to get up from his chair, his phone started ringing with an unknown number,

“Hello,”

“you must be feeling helpless now don’t you Mr. Tomlinson….”

 

That was the moment Mark felt his heart stopped for a minute…….

 

 

A/N : i know this might be shitty, but i'm a bit under the weather so, tell me how this is ? this is coming to an end soon though, 

Love ya'll

Nathashaxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost done with this, comments and kudos please? love ya'll

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? please let me know in comments!


End file.
